


The Planners become the Planees

by Mickeyhale



Series: Planning [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Angst, Anxiety, Basketball Coach Derek Hale, Coach Derek, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gym Teacher Derek Hale, Homophobia, Hurt Stiles, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Parenthood, Pets, Protective Derek, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scenting, Surprise Party, Teacher Derek, Teenagers, The pack is one big family, actuary Stiles, derek and stiles are good parents, raising teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyhale/pseuds/Mickeyhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are simply trying to navigate their way through raising a home full of teenagers. They rely on each other through their crazy, fun filled domestic lives. What they are unawares of, is what their children have planned for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 readers! All this really is, is a big ball of domestic fun, with a side of angst. Please be aware that this is indeed an Mpreg universe. As in, men getting pregnant is a norm. Otherwise, everything is post season 4, with the exception of those whom I kept alive :) Also, Liam is written differently in this story.  
> Trigger warning for brief discussion of parental abuse.

When Stiles woke up first that morning, he immediately thought it would be a good day. As per usual, his husband’s arms were wrapped tight around his waist, face buried in the back of his neck. Mornings where Stiles was awake first usually led to many sexy time adventures, and Stiles just loved waking up Derek that way. Oh what a glorious day it will be.

Dangerous thoughts for a parent of teenagers.

Usually, Derek was up first, since his ears were so sensitive to their 7 am alarm. Glancing at the clock, Stiles saw that it was 6:57 am. He quickly shut off the alarm before it went off, and set off on Operation Blow Derek Awake. Carefully removing Derek’s hands, he turned around to face his husband. He allowed himself approximately 4.2 seconds to bask in the glory that was his sexy, sleeping werewolf Adonis. Pushing Derek on to his back, Stiles moved further down Derek’s body, arriving at his crotch. He mouthed at the fabric for a minute to get his blood flowing, before promptly tugging down his sweats and boxers together and taking Derek into his mouth. He began to enthusiastically take as much of Derek as he could, while his hand was massaging his balls. It seemed that Derek’s cock was ahead of Derek, since it immediately began to fill Stile’s mouth. Derek let out a moan that was absolutely pornographic. Bobbing his head up and down, he sheathed just a tiny bit of teeth, which led to Derek grabbing Stiles’ hair like his life depended on it, getting the reaction Stiles wanted.

“Good morning to you, Mr. Hale” Stiles murmured, making direct eye contact with his sleepy husband. He then went back to work sucking Derek off.

“Shit Stiles, baby, I’m not gonna last much longer” Derek was panting.

Stiles took this moment to wrap his arms around both of Derek’s thighs, and deep throated Derek for all that he could. He tasted Derek’s come shooting into his mouth, drizzling onto his chin when Stiles pulled back. Shooting Derek a filthy smirk, he came back up and pressed his lips against Derek’s, plunging his tongue in and licking his way into Derek’s mouth. Derek grasped his hair and pulled back, looking at Stiles with love and satisfaction.

“I am so going to fuck you later tonight, and wipe that smile right off your pretty face”

“Oh Derek, even after 20 years you still know how to woo me with your charms”

Derek gave Stiles one of his loving eye rolls, before throwing him off the bed. “Come on, we should get showered and dressed. The kids are already up, and Raina’s probably already dressed and waiting in the kitchen for you.”

Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if this were true. Raina, at eleven years old, was going strong with her aspirations to become a chef. Their youngest daughter took it upon herself to cook all meals in the Hale household. However, as shockingly self-sufficient and independent as she was, Stiles and Derek absolutely forbade her to work the oven or stove by herself. Therefore, she waited every morning for Stiles to come down, so they can begin cooking breakfast together. Stiles loved sharing their kitchen time together, and he really hoped this passion of hers didn’t die out with puberty. Raina also looked exactly like Derek, with the jet black hair and green eyes, except she also had a spattering of moles, just like her siblings. She embodied not only his physical attributes, but as well as Derek’s stern but kind disposition. She was also the only one of their children who was born human.

Raina was the youngest of four. The oldest were the sixteen years old twins, Claudia and AC, and then fourteen years old Caleb. All four Hale children had Stiles’ moles. It was their marker as Hale children. Some families had dimples, others had crooked teeth, but the Hales had the moles. Stiles remembers when Caleb was only seven, he came home crying one day from school. A parent of one of his friends had taken one look at him and said “Ah, you must be Stiles’ kid, with those little identifiers all over your face”. It took Stiles and Derek two hours and an ice cream cone to convince Caleb that the parent had meant his moles, and that there were not little aliens holding scary weapons on his face. This was after AC had told him that his tears would only give power and life to the aliens. AC got a smack on the head for that one.

Stiles and Derek generally shared their showers every morning, more out of time convenience than anything sexy. Although they sometimes sneaked in some handjobs. This morning, they were both halfway through getting dressed when Stiles felt the overwhelming need to make out with his husband.

Derek was only showing half restraint, biting Stiles’ lower lip and trying to slow down when he heard it. There was the faint sound of his kids arguing about something in the background. However, with Stiles pressing his chest against his own, he wasn’t in the mindset to really listen to what they were fighting about.

If he was, perhaps he could have prevented the damage that was to be incurred.

“Der,” Stiles panted, hands clutching at Derek’s shirt, “We've gottta head downstairs and start on breakfast and lunches”

“You’re the one who sta-

*CRASH*

“Oh shit” Stiles swore, “What did they do now?”

“PAPA!!”

“Ya that’s right call Pa, until he realizes this is YOUR FUCKING FAULT”

“Wait! No! Don’t call Pa! He’s gonna take my nerf gun away for sure! DADDY!”

“Caleb your fourteen stop trying to pull that Daddy shit and own up to your pranks”

“This is not my fault! You two are the ones who can’t control your own basic animal instincts. And ya, Papa is so gonna kick your ass.”

Stiles let out a dignified huff. “No fair! Why are you always the tough one? I want to be used as a weapon in a fight!” Derek had time to shoot Stiles an unamused look before hurriedly throwing on clothing and running out into the commotion. Stiles buttoned his shirt and went after him. It seemed to all be happening in the kids’ bathroom. On his way running down the hall, He found Raina waiting in her doorway, completely dressed and calm.

She gave him a knowing look, saying “Dad, should I just prepare yogurts for breakfast? I can make tuna sandwiches for lunch. It doesn’t seem like we’ll have time for much else.”

Stiles looked at her, wondering not for the first time where she inherited her composure and poise. “Ya Sunshine, I think that’s a good idea. Why don’t you go downstairs and get started, I’ll be down in a minute? But I think we only have white bread left”. She let out a sigh that was scarily reminiscent of her grandpa John, “It’ll have to do. We can’t win every battle”, and then ran away to start on lunches. They should really buy her a new headband or something.

Chuckling to himself, Stiles proceeded with much caution to see what damage was actually done. With their luck, it would be disastrous and expensive.

He wasn’t disappointed.

When he got to the bathroom, it took every ounce of control he had not to explode with anger. It seemed Derek was in the same mode. He was staring at their three children with Alpha red eyes, not saying a word.

The door was off its hinges, and judging from what Stiles could see, it was blasted off. It also seems that when it was blasted off, it fell inwards, knocking down the sink pipes from the wall, where water was pouring out. He quickly surveyed his children to check for any damage done to them. They all seemed to be alright. Claudia was standing in the shower, where apparently she was able to sprint to right before the door fell. AC and Caleb were standing outside the bathroom. All three had guilty looks on their faces.

“What. Happened.”

They all immediately began talking, no, yelling over each other to tell them what happened. Stiles couldn’t get one word over Caleb’s frantic shouting and AC and Claudia’s angry accusations.

“ENOUGH” Derek shouted, “I want one person to tell me what happened right now. I don’t want any missing details”. Stiles looked at AC. “Andrew, you start”. AC looked nervous. When his Dad used his full name, he knew he was in trouble.

“Well, as we all know, princess Claudia here likes to take her time in the bathroom in the morning. As always, I knocked, and told her she needed to get out so I could take a fucking dump. But no, the princess doesn’t have a care for the peasants of the realm."

“What this peasant here forgot to mention was that I told him I would be out in five minutes! I was dealing with a womanly issue.”

“Nuh uh!” Caleb interjected, “You had your period last week! You just needed time to take care of your stupid eyeliner”

“Excuse me! Somebody needs to get to this door being blasted off, now”.

“I’ll tell you Daddy” Claudia started, “I was in the bathroom, when Ace and the little devil here decided they were beyond civilized means. One minute I’m innocently standing by the sink, and the next I’m leaping for my life, nearly beheaded by a falling door, and my feet nearly getting blown off by whatever lethal concoction the Professor here whipped up!”

“WHAT?!” Derek looked straight to Caleb who was doing his best to shoot him his innocent doe eyes. Very much to his failure. Derek was not falling for that one today. “Caleb Leo Hale you know you are not supposed to mix explosives in the house. Especially on your siblings. What were you thinking?!”

“Papa it's not my fault! It was a simple compound of Potassium and just a bit of sodium! I didn’t realize Claudia would be such a SLOB to have leaked water on the floor already! It was just supposed to be a small crack but the water made it way more of a reaction than I was expecting!”

Derek looked at his son. Caleb emulated Stiles in so many ways. His looks, his brains. He loved Stiles to death, but he wished in this moment Caleb hadn’t inherited that troublemaker streak. Sometimes Derek wanted to cut the kid some slack, just because it was in his DNA. This was not one of those times.

Stiles decided now was the right time to interject. “Ok, first of all: AC, go turn off the water, so we don’t drown” When AC got back, Stiles continued; “You guys have this fight every morning. Claudia, you know you need to leave time in the morning for everyone else. We’ve been through this.” Claudia at least looked a little sheepish at this point. “AC and Caleb, there is absolutely no excuse for any sort of explosions in the house. I cannot believe either of you thought it was even a remotely good idea. From what I can tell, it seems like you guys have caused about 1500$ in damage” Derek chuckled to himself. The perks of having an actuary for a husband meant that they got an exact number right off the bat. “So someone tell me, who’s paying for this? Derek? Are we paying for this?”

“You can be sure as hell we are not paying for this.” Derek knew where he was going with this, and he was fully prepared to back Stiles up on this one. It also seemed that AC caught on as well.

“Dad! You can’t seriously think we can pay for this? We don’t have that kind of money! Pa can’t you just fucking roar or something and ground us for a week?”

“Andrew Charles Hale! Language! I see it perfectly fair to ask that all three of you contribute in paying for this. Apparently grounding has no effect on you guys.”  
This is when Claudia and Caleb decided to panic.

“No no Daddy please! It's not my fault! It's all them! I am the victim here! Papa come on!” Claudia begged her parents. Stiles knew she was saving for her homecoming dress. But in this moment, Stiles simply did not care. “Are you suggesting me and Pa pay for it?” Silence.

“Here’s whats going to happen. This bathroom is not going to get fixed until the money is given to me and Pa. In the mean time, you are all welcome to share the guest bathroom downstairs. I suggest you three start applying for jobs. Right now, you need to be out the door and on your way to school, and I need to get to work. So lets get going. Now.”

“But I never even got a chance to shower!” AC groaned, “I’ll stink all day!”

“I’m leaving this house in approximately eight minutes. With or without you.” Derek warned.

“Dad! Aunt Lydia is here to pick me up for school! Lunches and yogurts are out for everyone. Bye! Love you!” Raina called from downstairs.  
Thank god Lydia was driving the middle school carpool this morning. Stiles couldn’t imagine what his morning would have been if he had to worry about that also. “Ok Sunshine! Have a nice day!” “Oh and Charlotte is here!”

Charlotte Parrish. Lydia must have dropped her daughter off so Derek didn’t have to drive to pick her up this morning, on the way to the high school. Since Derek taught History and PE there, he drove the high school carpool every morning. This included Kaito McCall (nicknamed Kai), and Parker Boyd, who were the twins’ age, and Charlotte Parrish, who was Caleb’s age. Riley Lahey, Isaac and Allison’s daughter, was also sixteen, but she went with Isaac every morning, since he taught math at the highschool.

The middle school carpool was a bit more complicated. Since none of them worked there, they had a steady and organized driving schedule. It consisted of Hiro McCall, Liz Parrish, Jamie Lahey, and Raina, all the same age. At least Stiles and Derek didn’t have to worry about lower school carpool anymore, which the Laheys, Boyds, and Parrishes did. Small victories.

Downstairs, Stiles found Charlotte already waiting at the table patiently, scrolling through her phone. All three of Lydia’s daughters inherited her red hair, and Charlotte was the spitting image of her Mom. Stiles was a bit reverent of Charlotte for that. Old habits die hard.

Derek was quickly making two cups of coffee to go for him and Stiles. Stiles loves that man with every fiber in his being.

“Babe, I need to get out of here and head to the office, are you good?”

“Ya go for it. I’ll see you later” Derek came over, gave Stiles his coffee, and a kiss.

“Have a nice day Charlotte! BYE KIDS! LEARN A LOT AND GET EDUCATED!”

Derek laughed as he watched Stiles leave. Stiles says this every morning, and Derek can’t understand why. Then again, he can never understand most of what Stiles says. Derek turned to Charlotte, “Is there anything I can get you while you wait? We don’t really have running water right now. Maybe some OJ?”

“No thanks”

Before Derek could offer something else, Caleb came bounding downstairs, tripping over himself slightly before tumbling next to Charlotte. Him and Charlotte were best friends, and genius partners in crime. Stiles and Derek have a running bet as to if they’ll actually ever date. Stiles says his offspring were never destined to be with Lydia’s offspring, as is the cosmic way of the universe. Looking at their friendship, Derek says otherwise.

“Char, you’ll never believe the compound I set off this morning. It was awesome!” And they immediately began discussing chemistry, along with more things that Derek couldn’t even begin to understand.

AC came down next, ignoring Derek while grabbing an apple for breakfast, and putting his lunch away. He walked straight out the door, and Derek heard him get in the car. Well, at least he was on time.

“Claudia Evelyn Hale! We are leaving in two minutes, and I’d better see you down here!” Claudia came down, headphones in her ears, grabbed her lunch and yogurt, and began making herself a cup of coffee to go. Derek watched her move. She inherited his eyes and nose and mouth, but she had the moles, and long brown curly hair. There was something about the combo that made her absolutely striking. “Caleb and Charlotte, please head to the car, I’ll be out in a minute.” After they left, Derek turned to his daughter, “If you think you’re leaving the house in that top, the door must have really hit you on the head this morning”. Derek and Stiles usually gave their children a lot of freedom in how they dressed. Stiles was adamant that every person has the right to express themselves however they want. Claudia took a lot of freedom with this policy. She usually had heavy eyeliner and somewhat revealing clothing. Stiles always has to hold Derek back from burning everything she owns, saying that she needs to find herself. This morning, however, Claudia was really pushing it. It was a sleeveless, white low cut tank. Not only was her green bra visible, but there were holes in her shirt that revealed more skin.

Claudia was ignoring him, trying to use her headphones as a reason. Derek walked over and yanked her headphones out, which earned him a growl. “I know you heard me. Change now. And do not ever growl at me like that.” Claudia gave him a scowl and ran upstairs, coming back down in something not much better, but Derek didn’t have time to argue. At least her bra wasn’t visible.

It was a tense car ride. Claudia was sitting up front with him, listening to music and ignoring everyone. Parker and Kai were probably informed of what happened from AC over text, and kept a silent tone all the way to school. Caleb and Charlotte were probably playing pokemon against each other on their phones.

As soon as Derek parked, every kid ran out the car. Riley Lahey found Claudia right away, and the two ran off somewhere. “Have a nice day, Pa” Derek murmured to himself. Teenagers.  
Xxx  
At around 11:30, Stiles was finishing up one of his reports, and getting ready to head over to the Dojo, Allison and Kira’s self-defense Gym, where he had lunch everyday, when his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Stiles! Thank god you picked up. I just found your number. It’s Malia”

“Malia?! Aren’t you in London?” Malia and Jackson fell in love, after meeting at Stiles and Derek’s wedding. Malia fell for the ‘I’m a dick on the outside and a teddy bear on the inside’ act. She never hesitated to tell Jackson when he was being an asshole, which never surprised Stiles. She was a pretty tough cookie herself. Stiles supposed they fed off each other’s roughness. They had one daughter, Gemma, who was Caleb’s age. Stiles hasn’t seen Malia in over ten years, since she moved to London with Jackson.

“I'm not anymore, I’m back in Beacon Hills, landed this morning. Are you free? Can we have lunch? Gemma’s with my dad.”

“Uh, well I was actually about to head over to Allison and Kira’s gym. I usually have lunch with them, since theyre down the block from my office. Wanna join?”

“Ya sure, text me the address and Ill be there in twenty.”

“Uh sure. Good to hear your voice Malia”

“You too, Stiles”

Stiles ran over quickly to the Dojo. He found Kira finishing up a beginner’s Katana class. Allison was in their office, going over some files. “Ally A! So glad I found you. Malia’s here” 

“What? Malia Whittmore? Ex-girlfriend Malia? Lives in London and married to Jackson the ass Malia? ”

“Yes. She called me like ten minutes ago and said she was in town and wanted to do lunch, I told her to come here”

“Uh ok, I don’t really have any food..”

“It’s fine. I have an extra yogurt I never ate for breakfast; she’ll deal”

Kira came in now, usually spring in her step and bright smile. “Hi Stiles! What do you got today? Gourmet chicken parmesean?”

“Actually, we had a small disaster in our house this morning. No time for anything but tuna sandwiches. Raina was crushed, she didn’t even have her special whole grain bread to make them a bit fancy.  
Although she probably put a bit of---wait, anyway, so uh, Malia’s in town and coming here for lunch. I have no idea why, please don’t ask me.”

“I can tell you guys myself” They all turned to the door to find Malia standing there, smirk on her face. She aged well, long flowy hair now cut into a mature bob. She was dressed in expensive designer clothing, but that was to be expected from hers and Jackson’s combined salary.

After all the hugs and exchanges, ten minutes later they were all sitting around Allison’s desk, waiting to hear why Malia was home. They didn’t have to wait long.

“Jackson’s pregnant.”

They all let out a collective gasp. Stiles knew Jackson and Malia were having problems, but he couldn’t believe the bastard actually cheated on her. And who even knew he was gay?

“A few years ago he and Danny rekindled their friendship. They got really close really quickly again. I always knew it was something more, but I figured we would keep our marriage together for Gemma’s sake. But last week he told me he was pregnant, and he wanted a divorce. I-I couldn’t stand to be in that house anymore. I just needed some fresh air. So I brought Gemma with me and came back here. Gemma hasn’t even properly spoken to Jackson for months. She was keeping to herself. I knew she knew what was going on. I just couldn’t face any of it until last week. I was a coward. Well, now were back. I’m getting an apartment nearby and enrolling Gemma in school. Fuck Jackson”

Stiles looked at Malia with pride. Twenty years ago, he never would have seen Malia as a high powered woman, moving across the world with a teenager. Times change.

“What about the asshole? How does he feel about you bringing Gemma here?”

“Gemma refused to stay with him. He gets that and can’t force her to stay. Who gives a shit what else he thinks. Let him move in with Danny and have his fucking lovechild. We don’t need him. I have a job here with my company’s American office. And you better believe I’m taking my share of our money. He was always intimidated by how I made more than he did”.

“Holy Shit Malia, that’s really intense. I'm so proud of you!” Allison told her.

“Ya” Stiles agreed, “Don’t worry about Gemma. Caleb and Charlotte will show her the ropes”

“And I’ll make sure Kaito and the boys look after her. We got you guys” Kira said.

Malia looked at them with gratitude. “Thanks guys. I’m so sorry we’ve lost touch over the years. Stiles, are Caleb and Charlotte the twins?”

After laughing at that, Stiles, Kira, and Allison went on to tell Malia about their lives. Oh, what a day.  
Xxx  
As soon as the lunch bell rang, Derek’s class jumped from their seats to head to lunch. He didn’t blame them. His AP European history class took a few weeks to really get interesting, and they were only at the beginning of the year. Even so, it seemed that every teenager on the planet was dying to run away from him.

He headed over to his and Isaac’s usual table, where Isaac was already waiting for him. He usually dismissed his trig class early, the bastard.

“You do not look like a happy camper this afternoon.”

“Hello to you too. Bad morning. There was a little bit more than the usual destruction in the house, and the twins are giving me the silent treatment.”

“Ah I see. Cheer up bud, they’ll get over it. Riley never stays mad for more than a few days”

Before Derek could respond that he was positive Claudia would never speak to him again, Caleb appeared out of nowhere. “Well hey Pops, how are you this fine day? You’re looking pretty darn good, if I do say so myself” Derek rolled his eyes. Caleb really was a living clone of Stiles. He knew exactly why Caleb was trying to talk him up. “Caleb there is no reason that you need to buy lunch. Raina makes great sandwiches”.

“But Pa! Raina packed tuna! Do you know how much I hate tuna? First, the taste! Oh my god the taste. And the smell! The smell lingers-

“Ok, I get it. But just this once”

“Pops! You are the bestest, most fantastically understanding and rational Pa in the world. I want you to remember that!”

“Yeah yeah, you aren’t getting out of paying for the bathroom repairs. Take the money and run, kid”

And with that, Caleb took the ten dollars and scampered away. If Derek gave Caleb more than he needed for lunch, well, that was nobody’s business. At least one kid was talking to him, even if its only for money.

“Repairs? Jesus Derek what the hell happened?”

After tell the tale of the great bathroom incident of the Hale household, Derek felt thoroughly exhausted just from the memory.

“Listen, Der, I need to talk to you about something” Isaac began with a much more serious tone. “Do you know the freshman, Liam Dunbar?”  
Derek recognized the name, he was in his freshman history class, and he told Isaac as much.

“Well, he’s been incredibly moody for the entire three weeks we’ve been in class. He’s been having trouble with his homework, if he even hands it in. When I try to talk to him about it, he’s gets really angry and just says he’ll try harder. With all of this, I would have just written him off as just another freshman adjusting to high school, but the other day he bent down to get a pencil, and I saw the beginning of a massive bruise on his back. And today, there’s a bruise on his cheek, I asked him about it, and he said he got in a fight with a friend, but I don’t know….”

Derek knew what Isaac was thinking. Having grown up with an abusive father, Isaac was more in tuned with these situations, and Derek fully trusted him with this assumption.

“Should we call CPS?”

“If he’s anything like I was, and I really think he is, he won’t admit to anything to CPS. And with his word against ours, itll just get him in more trouble with whoever’s abusing him. I tried talking to him about it, but he just blew up on me and told me to mind my own fucking business. I want to somehow get him to Ally’s Dojo. Maybe he can learn some self-defense and kick their ass.”

Isaac then told Derek of his elaborate plan to give a pop quiz in class, and give the highest score a free week of lessons at the Dojo. He’ll give Liam the free lessons, saying he accidentally bought two. Hopefully, Liam will take the lessons.

Derek looked on at Isaac with pride. He’s come so far from his father’s house. Derek remembers when he first got Isaac out, and Isaac wouldn’t talk to anyone. Now, he’s helping others. Today could be worse, he guessed.  
xxx  
Later, Stiles was on pickup duty for the middle school carpool. Once a week he was able to leave work early to do the afternoon shift, and today was his day. He loved coming home early with Raina, and getting a bit of relaxation before starting on dinner. Plus, he loved greeting Derek and the kids when they got home.

He was sitting across the table from Raina as she did her homework. She never needed help, but he enjoyed the silence with her. The silence was broken abruptly when the front door crashed open, bringing in a furious Claudia and an equally furious Derek. Thankfully, AC and Caleb ran upstairs to their rooms to get out of the way. Raina took the hint also, and went to hers as well.

“I can’t believe you! You’re always cock-blocking me! Now Bennett will never talk to me!”

“Fine with me! He’s eighteen and bad news, Claudia! You don’t need to get involved with someone like him!”

“Someone like him?! I don’t need your fucking approval of my boyfriends! If I want to make out with Bennett on the front lawn, I will!”

“It is my every right as a parent to give my disapproval. You can do so much better than him baby!”

“Your right as a parent? Maybe you should check the guidebook again. Just because your parents are dead doesn’t give you the right to be an overprotective animal!”

“CLAUDIA EVELYN HALE! Get to your room. Right now” Stiles shouted. Claudia looked like she wanted to take back her words, but instead she ran upstairs crying. Stiles immediately grabbed Derek and embraced his husband. Derek held tightly to Stiles’ waist, Stiles trying to ooze as much love as he possibly can to his husband. After ten minutes of standing there, Derek lifted his head from where he was crying into Stiles’ neck. Stiles led them both to the couch, and laid Derek’s head on his lap. “Tell me what happened”

“I walked outside of the building to find her completely underneath this kid. He had his hands all over her and I just couldn’t take it. I walked right over and pulled him off of her. I told him to stay away from her. She got so angry. I know I embarrassed her but Stiles you should have seen it! Our baby being felt up by some horny senior. She didn’t say a word until we walked into the house. And well, you know the rest. First this morning, she was so angry about the bathroom incident. Then I made her change her shirt for school, now this. Maybe she’s right, maybe I am a terrible father”

Stiles tried to communicate as much love as he possibly could into his next words, “Derek Hale, you are the most incredible Papa I have ever seen. You love and care for those kids with every fiber of your being, and you always put them first. Today was just a bad day. The kids will get over the bathroom thing. They know it was their fault. Claudia was probably acting out because of her anger. She’s probably in her room now thinking about how sorry she is to have said what she did. If your parents could see how amazing you are, they would be so proud. Honestly, if I were there I would have probably done the same to the little fucker, as well as give him a good kick in the balls. Claudia loves you, and she knows how much you love her”

They lay there for a bit longer, basking in their mutual silence. After a while, Stiles called Raina down, and they started on making dinner together. Caleb came down and played a round of Halo 4 with Derek, and AC went outside to shoot some hoops. When it was time for dinner, Claudia didn’t come down.

After dinner, the kids all sat around the couch and watched TV together, bickering about the show as always. Derek decided he wanted to call Laura, and stepped outside to do so.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Laura”

“Derek! To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?”

“Just wanted to say hi, see how you and Talia were doing. Hows the wedding planning?”

Laura, when she and Derek were in college, got pregnant her sophomore year. Her asshole boyfriend at the time flaked on her, but she decided to keep the baby and raise her on her own. This was years before Derek met Stiles. Laura raised Talia all on her own, while building her own PR consulting firm and making a name for herself in New York. Derek couldn’t believe that Talia was already 26, and married to a baseball player named Kenny. Laura finally met the guy she wanted to settle down with two years ago. She and Steve are to be married next month.

“So crazy, Steve’s mother is a nightmare, and his ex wife is a vindictive bitch that is guilting him for more money. How are the kids? How's that gorgeous husband of yours?”

“Stiles continues to be the best thing to ever happen to me. As for the kids, well….”

Derek and Laura spoke for the next hour. He loved hearing his sister’s voice, and she gave him some nice advice about how this would definitely not be the last boyfriend for Claudia. Instead of fighting it, just wait it out and be there for her when they eventually break up. Its always better to show your support, even if you don’t approve.

Hanging up with Laura, Derek thought about Cora and her girlfriend. Or partner, as Cora liked to put it. She and Michelle have been together for 4 years, and are living their own lives down in Miami. They don’t have any intention to marry, from what Derek understands.

He came back inside to find everyone had gone up to bed. Stiles was probably waiting for him. Pouring himself a cup of water, he was about to head up himself when Claudia appeared.

“Papa?” Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked miserable. Before Derek could say another word she ran into his arms, and cried into his chest. He hugged her back as tightly as he could without crushing her.

“Papa I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I love you, please don’t hate me. I know I’ve been terrible but please I love you I’m so sorry”

“Its ok baby, I know you didn’t mean it. You can date whoever you want, I wont get in the way. Look at me. I could never hate you. Never in a million years. No matter what you do, I'll always love you”

They stayed like that for a while. Derek prepared her a quick sandwich for dinner, and then they both headed upstairs. It had been an exhausting day.  
Xxx  
Claudia knocked on her twin brother’s room. She knew he wasn’t sleeping. She couldn’t say why, but sometimes she could just know these things. AC was laying on his bed, reading a comic book.

“Can I help you?”

“Did you know next month is Dad and Pa’s twentieth anniversary?” Claudia came over and sat on his bed.

“No. Should I have?”

“I think we should make a surprise anniversary party. Maybe at Uncle Boyd and Aunt Erica’s café? We can invite the whole pack. I want to do something for them, they do so much for us”

“Wow, guilty much? Also get the fuck off my bed”

“Hey asshole, do you seriously think they don’t deserve us doing something nice for them? I'll get Aunt Lydia to help us plan it”

“OK, as long as I don’t have to do a lot of work. Raina can cater”

“Alright. Operation anniversary party is officially ago”.  
Xxx  
Derek came into the room to find Stiles lounging on the bed, reading a book. He stripped down to his boxers, and immediately got into bed. Knocking Stiles’ book out of his hands, Derek climbed on top of him, and layed his entire body against Stiles. Propping his knees between Stiles’s thighs, he grabbed two handfuls of Stiles’ ass, and proceeded to kiss Stiles senselessly. He licked into Stiles mouth, as Stiles groaned, and ran his hands over Derek’s back.

“I told you this morning I would fuck you tonight”

“mhhmm, shut up and get your dick in me”

Derek fucked into Stiles that night in a slow, and loving pace. He sucked bruises all along his collar bone, and made sure Stiles came before emptying himself into Stiles.  
They were both on their sides, Stiles’ back to Derek’s chest, Derek having Stiles in a tight and loving hold.

“Baby number five?” Stiles asked breathlessly, turning his head and looking at Derek through hooded lashes.

Derek blanched, “Aren’t you on the pill?”

Stiles laughed “Wow, look at your face! Yes I’m on the pill. You think I want to carry another one of your pups for nine months? And ruin this fabulous figure again?” Derek growled, and nuzzled Stiles’ neck for good measure. “Don’t do that to me! And you know you’ll always be sexy to me”

“I love you Sourwolf. Don’t forget how much your family loves you.”

“Today, Caleb asked me for lunch money and totally pulled out the Stiles Stillinski Doe eyes. How does it feel to know you gave birth to yourself?”

“Ugh, putting that mental image away in my mind for the rest of my life. You didn’t give him any, did you? He does this every time we pack tuna”

Instead of responding, Derek grinds his crotch on Stiles’ ass, which quickly gets his mind off of lunch money and tuna sandwiches. They fuck lazily on their sides like that, and promptly fall asleep.  
It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this had a lot more angst than originally intended. I hope you guys like it! Trigger warning for homophic language and brief discussion of child abuse. Hope you guys like it!

“AC, I’m leaving this house in fifteen minutes! Get out of bed now” Derek opened his son’s room to find him sitting on his bed fully dressed, reading a comic. “Ace what are you still doing in here? Raina and Dad have breakfast downstairs”

“Hello! Does privacy mean nothing in this house? The closed door is not a fucking suggestion!” AC had all of Stiles’ wit and all of Derek’s disposition. It made for an infuriating combo most of the time.

“Know what else isn’t a suggestion? Attendance. You already have two tardies, a third means detention. Raina made pancakes for breakfast and you are not eating in the car after what happened last time, so if you want to eat breakfast, its now or never.” Derek shut the door and headed downstairs.

“I might have been ready sooner if I had a bathroom upstairs!” He heard AC shout.

“That’s probably true. You should get on that!” Derek called back. The Bathroom Incident had happened over a week ago. Stiles had put caution tape across the doorway of the bathroom, and on a big sign, had written; ‘Maturity Destruction Zone’. There was also an envelope taped next to the door, labeled ‘Dignity Reparation Money’. Derek checked it as he passed. There was only 63$ in there.

He found Raina in the kitchen finishing up everyone’s lunches. Stiles, Claudia and Caleb were eating together at the table. Caleb was trying at his latest attempt to convince Stiles to let him get a dog.

“Dad, this is the opportunity of a lifetime! What better way to teach your wayward son responsibility? I need structure, I need consistency! How could you deprive me of structure?!”

“Caleb, I have, like, less than zero interest in house training a dog. Who’s gonna wake up every morning at 6 am to walk it? What about a nice gerbil? Gerbils don’t piss on the carpet” In reality, Stiles and Derek were planning on surprising Caleb with a dog next week. He’d been begging for months, and they felt like the whole family would love it. But Stiles was so not ruining that surprise. Nope.

“I’ll wake up! I, Caleb Leo Hale, vow to wake up every morning and walk the dog. I’ll clean up after it! I’ll love it, care for it, guide it through every hardship it faces-

“Are you joking? You can’t even do your own laundry” Raina interjected.

“Nobody asked you, Rainy days. Go back to your kitchen duties”

“Dad” Raina said, ignoring Caleb, “We need to leave now if we’re going to make it on time to school. I have your lunch packed”

“Right you are, Sunshine! Go wait in the car, I'll be right out” Stiles turned to his husband, “Where’s AC?”

“Hiding in his room. He’ll be out in time for us to leave. Hopefully” Stiles gave Derek a knowing look. For some reason, AC had been delaying school every morning lately. He never wanted to leave his room, and practically had to be dragged out to get to school. Something was bothering him, and Stiles hated not knowing what it was. AC was quite skilled in repressing his emotions. That, he learned from his Pa.

Outside, a car horn blared.

“That’s Raina” Stiles groaned, “God I hate doing carpool” Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s neck and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

“Have a good day crunching numbers, Dear” Derek told him.

“Love you, sourwolf” And Stiles was out.

“Andrew! I am leaving in two minutes!” Derek shouted upstairs.

“I'm coming, relax” AC appeared. He unceremoniously shoved three pancakes in his mouth, grabbed his lunch, and went out the door.

“Ugh. How on earth is it possible that I actually spent nine months in a womb with that?” Claudia moaned.

“I know, how the hell are you guys twins? He’s so much better looking than you” Caleb sniped, ducking from Claudia’s claws and running out the front door, Claudia chasing him.

“I better not see scratches on my car!” Derek called.  
Xxx

It was always disconcerting to come home to a noisy home. When Stiles walked through the door, he found Raina cooking in the kitchen with Derek supervising, and about eight teenagers in his living room.

Riley Lahey was sitting in a chair getting her hair cut and blown by AC, while Caleb was negotiating pricing with her and the other girls who were there. It seemed Riley was the last girl to go.

AC always had a talent and passion for haircutting. Stiles had absolutely no clue where he got it from, but no one in their family’s paid for a haircut in three years.

“Ok ladies! As previously stated, 20$ for a cut and blowout! You can just give me the money, Ill handle it for me dear elder brother”

“Actually, you can just give it all to my dad. That’s all bathroom repair money anyway.”

“Don’t you mean dignity repair money?” Stiles asked. “Claudia, shouldn’t you be at the Lunar Café now working your shift?”

“Aunt Erica switched my shift today, Im taking the late shift in an hour. So I told Riley, Audrey, and Serena to come by, since they’ve been waiting for a time for when AC was available to cut their hair. I don’t really know what Parker’s doing here.”

“I told you, we were supposed to do a project” Parker said from the couch. He didn’t look all too happy to be there, Stiles observed.

“Hey AC!” Serena came over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “If you want, were all hanging out tomorrow night at the park. You and Parker wanna come?”  
Parker answered for AC, “He has work.” Stiles noticed he had a frown on his face now.

“All night?”

“Actually,” Stiles cut in, “AC, along with the rest of the family has a monthly dinner at my dad’s house tomorrow night. Sorry Serena, maybe another time”.

“What?!” Claudia shrieked. “I have plans with Bennett! I thought dinner was next week!”

“Claud, I'm not even going to discuss this with you. You know that our monthly, uh, gathering with the pack is this Saturday night. I know you know that. I also know you know that we always have dinner at my dad and Melissa’s the night before said gathering. Hasta la vista baby, I'm gonna go help with dinner.”

“Were not done talking about this!” He heard Claudia call. There was no way she was getting out of this dinner. The Sheriff and Melissa had this monthly tradition going since the twins were four. The Hales and the McCalls always had dinner there the night before the full moon. The night of, the whole pack has dinner at Erica and Boyd’s restaurant, and they all spend the night in the Hale mansion, where the werewolves can run free in the forest. After Derek and his sisters rebuilt their home, He and Derek decided the house was too remote to raise a family in. Stiles had wanted neighbors and a community. Keeping it as the “Pack House” was a way for Derek to stay connected to his childhood home.

He found Raina setting the table in the dining room. “You shouldn’t have to do that on your own. You have three perfectly capable siblings.”

“Nobody does it right. Im the only one who pays attention to the correct order of the utensils. Caleb does it wrong just to annoy me and Claudia can’t fold the napkins right. AC is the only one I trust with this job, and he’s been doing hair for hours.”

“Whatever you say, Sunshine. Where’s Pa?”

“Upstairs”

He went upstairs, and as soon as he opened the door to their room, he was slammed into the wall. His husband pressing him up against their bedroom wall. Putting both hand on  
his hips.

“I really missed you today” Derek murmured, kissing Stiles’ neck and running his hands down his sides.

“Well gee, I wonder why that could be? Is it my biting wit, my overwhelming charm? My-

He was interrupted not-so-rudely by an urgent kiss, Derek’s tongue licking into his mouth. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back, grabbing two handfuls of that incredible ass, while Derek rutted against him, grinding their cocks together. All of a sudden, Derek froze.

“We have to go down, Raina and Caleb are at it.”

“Ugh, what are they arguing about?”

Derek listened for a moment. “Caleb tried to use one of his robots to clean the hair mess, and it ended up making the hair fly all over the room”

And down they went.

Xxx

The next day, Stiles was just getting back from lunch with Lydia when he got the call.

“Well hey there sourwolf, don’t you have class now?”

“Stiles, I need you to come pick AC up” Derek sounded scarily serious. Well, more serious than he usually sounds.

“What? Why? What happened?

“Ill tell you when you get here. Meet us in the principal’s office.”

That did not sound good. He hastily gave told his manager he had a family emergency and ran out. When he got to the principal’s office, he found AC sitting in a chair outside the office. He looked angry, but otherwise unharmed. Derek was sitting next to him, and got up as soon as he saw Stiles.

“Derek, what happened?”

Before Derek could answer, the principal, Mr. Myer, appeared. “Mr. Hale, I’m glad to see you can finally join us. If you and your husband could please come into my office, I would like to speak to the both of you”

They followed Mr. Myer into his office. As they each took a seat, Stiles noticed how upset Derek looked. He looked like he already knew what was going to happen. Werewolf hearing, Stiles thought.

“I understand your husband has yet to fill you in as to what transpired here in school today. Allow me to do the honors. Today, during lunch, your son Andrew initiated a fight today with another boy, Jeremy Collins. Luckily, he only got a few punches in before the other boy’s friends could pull him off. Although there seems to be no everlasting damage done to Jeremy, this cool has a no violence policy. Since this is Andrew’s first offence, he will not be expelled. However, he is being given a three-day long suspension”

Stiles took it all in. AC might not be the most cheerful kid in the world, but he definitely isn’t the violent type. Something must have set him off. “And the other boy? What’s his punishment?”

“Mr. Hale, I’m not sure I know what you are getting at.”

“This school may have a no violence policy, but it also has a no bullying policy. Something must have egged AC on. He wouldn’t have just swung a punch on this kid without reason.”

“Andrew would not speak to me about what happened. According to his friends, Parker Boyd and Kaito McCall, Jeremy and his friends were taunting Andrew.”

“Isn’t that enough? You have two witnesses who say my son was being bullied. In is mind, this was just a form of self defense. I get that violence isn’t the way, but if he was being bullied, I damn well better see some action taken to punish Jeremy and his friends also”

Mr. Myer was silent. He seemed to be contemplating what Stiles had said.

“Bill,” Derek started, “I understand that what AC did was wrong. But isn’t it our place as educators to teach the kids that bullying is wrong? How can we do that if we let them get away with it? We aren’t saying you shouldn’t suspend AC, just that you validate the fact that our son is just as much of a victim in this situation. There should always be consequences for bullying.”

The man took a deep breath. He looked tired. Before he could answer, a man burst through the doors to the office. Stiles sized him up. Tall, strong build, with a douchey blonde haircut. He looked pissed. “I’ll give you three guesses as to who that guy is. No cheating.” He whispered to Derek. Derek gave him a look that said ‘This really isn’t joking time Stiles. Shut up’.

“Well?! Are you going to expel the animal that attacked my kid?”

“Mr. Collins, please sit down. I was just discussing Andrew’s punishment with his fathers. Andrew will serve a three day suspension from school. Jeremy will do the same.” Stiles and Derek looked at each other with surprise. Maybe this principal dude wasn’t such a bad guy.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re giving my kid a suspension? It was their kid who punched him!”

“We a have a strict no tolerance policy for bullying here, Mr. Collins. The next time an incident of bullying by your son is reported, we may take harsher action.”

“Look man, maybe we can talk this all out over coffee or something? I know a great café not too far from here. Owner might even give us free coffee if she’s in the generous mood. Which she usually isn’t, come to think of it.” Stiles said to the father.

“Nobody’s talking to you, fairy. Why don’t you shut the hell up?”

Oh boy. In about a split second, Derek had Mr. Douche backed against the wall. Stiles didn’t need to look to know that his eyes were flashing red.

“Apologize to my husband. Now.”

“Derek! Let him go! Its fine. He’s just an asshole.”

Derek released the guy. Still looking furious. The douche, however, was looking scared shitless.

“Mr. Collins, Derek, please set an example for your children. Mr. Collins, we do not tolerate any sort of hate speech in this school. Derek, that is the last time I will ever see you use physical means against a parent. You both will accept your children’s punishment and leave my office. Now.”

“You better tell you kid to stay the hell away from my son” The guy was looking at Derek now, no longer fear but hatred in his eyes.

“That sounds a lot like a threat. Stay away from my family, or else.” Oh boy did Derek look scary. And sexy. Very Sexy. But now was not the time for such thoughts. Stiles went outside and found Kai and Parker sitting outside with AC. Claudia and Riley were there too.

“Alright guys, back to class. You, sir, are coming home with me.” Stiles couldn’t read any emotion off his son’s face. Stupid emotional repression genetics.

Derek came out and said goodbye to Stiles. He had to go back to class. The kids all said ‘bye to AC. Parker came over and gave him a hug, which Stiles was surprised to see AC not return. Kai and Parker were AC’s best friends.

He gave a quick kiss to Claudia and took AC home. The car ride was tense.

“So, do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to go home”

“You have a few hours before your shift starts at the Dojo. Do you want me to tell Kira you aren’t coming in?”

“I think I’m fine to answer phone calls and work a computer.”

“Well ok then. Ill drive you when its time.”

Xxx

Derek was getting antsy. Throughout the entire afternoon AC didn’t say one word. He worked his shift at the Dojo and went straight back to his room, and Derek couldn’t stand it anymore. Something was hurting his son and he didn’t know what. He could smell sadness emanating from him all day. Not even anger, just sadness.

“Lets try to talk to him. Stiles I cant stand this, I need to know what happened.”

Stiles looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. “We have to go to my Dad’s in an hour anyway. Is he even awake?”

“Yes. Lets just try once.”

They came up to his room. Exchanging a wary look with Derek, Stiles knocked on their eldest son’s door.

“Ace? Its Dad and Pa. We want to talk to you about what happened today, can we come in?”

“Whatever.”

That was permission enough. They entered the room to find AC lounging on his bed, reading a comic book. His eyes were bloodshot. Stiles sat next to his son the bed, and Derek pulled up a chair by AC’s head.

“Ace, what really happened today? You can tell us.”

AC looked up at his fathers. Stiles saw so much sadness in those eyes. Doe shaped, but green. AC had the jet black hair, and the green eyes, with Stiles’ nose and mouth. He was really a blend between the two.

“How do you stand it?”

Stiles and Derek exchanged a confused look. “Stand what?”

“The homophopic assholes. Jeremy and his douche friends, they always say things. And I always ignore them, because I know that they're idiots. Every fucking day he has to find me and tell me about how unnatural I am and that my dads are freaks. And no, I don’t need convincing that I'm not unnatural. I know being gay is how someone is born. I know male pregnancy is a norm nowadays. But today, he said something about Raina and I just-I just snapped! If Kai and Parker didn’t pull me off I swear I would have killed that motherfucker. The thing is, is that he isn’t even a creative person. He says the same shit every day, and every day it hurts. How do you deal with that?

He was laying his head on Stiles’ lap. Stiles ran his hand through hair and waited patiently for AC to finish. Derek was rubbing one hand on his back, the other gripping Stiles’ hand tightly. After a few minutes, the boy sat up again. He looked at his dads expectantly, waiting for a response. Stiles spoke first:

“When I was pregnant with you and Claudia, it was my first time being in a position when I was essentially outed every day. Don’t get me wrong, I was never ashamed of who I was. But I came to understand that the fact that everyone I loved immediately accepted me wasn’t the norm. I got looks, a few assholes would throw comments here and there. It upset me so much, to know that these jerks couldn’t see past my sexuality. But I would come home to my incredible husband, and I would know that there is nothing wrong with my life. But there is something in theirs. I know it isn’t personal when they say things, it’s just their sad and unfulfilled lives coming out and showing. I can’t change what they think, but I can make have peace in knowing how incredible I have it. You and your siblings are gifts, and I cherish you guys every day.”

Derek looked at his husband with so much love and pride. He remembers how much Stiles struggled with his first pregnancy. AC looked between his dads. “When did you know you were gay?”

That one surprised Derek. He looked at Stiles, who looked equally shocked.

“Well, as you know a lot of my family was killed in a fire when I was fourteen, including my parents and younger brother. For a lot of time afterward, I was so focused on that tragedy, and trying to still find purpose in life, that I never really took the time to focus on myself. I assumed I was straight, even though I didn’t hold a particular interest in girls. Then, one day I met two idiot teenagers wandering in the woods. I took one look at your dad, and he took my breath away. I tried for a while after that to get him out of my system. I dated a woman to test if I was even attracted to her, and she ended up being a murderous psychopath. Eventually, me and Dad found each other. Laura and Cora have always been supportive. Laura claims she knew since I was twelve, but I call bullshit”

AC looked at Stiles, “And you?”

“Well I always figured I was Bi. Girls were hot, guys were hot, what was the big issue? I was in a relationship with Malia, Gemma’s mom, when one day, on a pizza date, she looked at me and said ‘Stiles, we need to break up. I’m pretty sure you’re gay and you have the hots for Derek Hale’. Well, here we are, and there are no hard feelings between us. When I told my Dad, the only thing he said was, ‘And that’s how you dress?’. “

All three of them laughed at that. Derek was still confused. AC looked fine, but he still smelt sad, and a bit anxious. “Ace, something else is bothering you”

He looked really anxious now. Stiles thought he knew what was coming. “I-I’m gay.”

Stiles cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, his husband’s eyes, “Okay.”

“We love you either way. Know that there is nothing wrong with you, and there isn’t anything wrong with how you’re feeling” Derek told him, gripping his hand.

“There’s a guy. And I’m so in love with him and I think I wrecked it. I know I did.”

“Its Parker Boyd, isn’t it?” Stiles asked. He knew, when he saw them today. They were always close, but today was the first time he noticed just how close they were. AC on the other hand, as well as Derek, looked shocked. “How did you know that?”

“Today, when I came to pick you up, Parker looked at you the same way Scott looked at Allison, and then Kira. It looked like it literally pained him to leave your side. Why do you think you wrecked it?”

“I’ve been really hush-hush about it all. I didn’t want to be out, and Parker could care less. Im pretty sure his parents know about us.”

“Ugh, Erica knows about my son’s relationship before me? Wait till she holds that over my shoulder”

“Ace”, Derek cut in, “Don’t ever let the jerks of the world hold you back from pursuing what you love. That’s how you let them win. Live your life the way your heart tells you. You’ll find its really liberating to just let go.”

“I know. I just felt like I got enough crap from Jeremy already. I didn’t think I could handle any more jerks. Parker knows that, he’s been really patient, but I think he’s getting tired of waiting.”

“Well, alls I can say is this: It’s scary to come out. People are jerks. But if the reward is a hot werewolf waiting to be with you, well, that’s pretty awesome. I speak from experience”  
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. “Don’t feel pressured though. If Parker really cares about you, which I’m sure he does, he’ll wait until you’re ready. He probably just didn’t like seeing those girls all over you yesterday”

Now AC looked confused. “What girls?”

“Oh boy. Why don’t you just talk to Parker about it? The Boyds are a patient bunch. Excluding Erica of course. Ace, we gotta be out of here in twenty minutes. You up for the family dinner?”

“Yeah, thanks Dad. Both of you. I, uh, I love you guys.”

Derek was sure his heart exploded at that. Its not every day that your teenage son says “I love you” to his parents.

They left AC in his room. Derek was glad AC could come out to them. He gripped Stiles’ face with both hands, and kissed him with as much passion and love he could put into a kiss. “I’m so glad we got our heads out of our asses”

“Aw sourwolf, our wedding anniversary isn’t for a little while, save the sap for then.”

Stiles got a slap on the ass for that one.  
Xxx

Dinner was a loud affair, as always. Stiles loved that his and Scott’s families got along so well. He looked around the living room, where they were all situated after dinner. Kai was giving Raina a mini lesson in Krav Maga. Claudia and Melissa and Kira were chatting in the corner. Stiles knew that Claudia cherished the times where she could talk with her female role models in her life. She didn’t need it often, but he suspected they were talking about the boy Claudia was seeing.

AC, Caleb, and Hiro were all playing Call of Duty. Derek and Scott were next to him, discussing a boy from Derek’s freshman history class with the Sheriff.

“Scott, son, you have no idea how much responsibility you would be taking”

“Sheriff, I’m raising two boys, I know what taking an extra teenager means. He comes to the Dojo every day since Isaac sent him. I can tell what’s going on. He’s obsessed with self defense, and the one time I mentioned his father, his heart raced like crazy. I want you to investigate this. I want him taken out of that home as soon as possible. Me and Kira talked it over, and we are fully prepared to take Liam in. I spoke to Deaton, who said it would be fine if we gave him a job at the clinic. I want to help this kid.”

“Alright, I’ll launch a full investigation tomorrow. Parrish is in, so it’ll be in good hands.”

“Jordan’s working the day before a full moon?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, he got stuck with the Saturday shift. He said he’ll make it in time for dinner with you guys, though. Im sure Lydia’s making sure of that one.” The Sheriff chuckled.

He and Derek engrossed themselves in conversation, leaving Stiles and Scott on their own. So many years have passed since highschool, and yet Stiles’ relationship with Scott stayed the same.

“Dude! Kai told me about what happened today at school. Fucking assholes”

“Yeah, Im hoping AC doesn’t spend the entire three days sleeping. Which, to be honest, is probably what I would do”

“I could ask Kira to give hime some extra shifts in reception at the Dojo. We could for sure find something for him to do.”

“Aw Scotty, aren’t you just the bestest friend a guy could ask for? Now what are we going to do about your kid giving my daughter puppy eyes?”  
“huh?”

“You seriously haven’t noticed Kai looking at Claudia with that trademark Scott McCall look? How does a kid inherit that even? Do you like train your children in pining over girls?”

“Oh no, isn’t Claudia seeing someone? Oh god he just glanced at her. You’re right! Dude, my son is in love with your daughter! Do you think she knows?”

“If she’s anything like her Pa, she’s absolutely oblivious. Bets on how long it takes for him to make a move?”

“You’re on”

Xxx

Later that night, AC dragged Claudia nd Raina into Caleb’s room.

“Ok siblings. Claudia went over logistics with Melissa and Kira tonight. This is going to be an awesome surprise party. Professor, I trust you’ll keep your mouth shut?”

“Yes, contrary to what you all might think of me, I know how to keep a secret. Raina, you good for the cake?”

“Yes. Aunt Erica said I can use the Café kitchen.”

“OK, so now we have to send out the invites. Their anniversary is two weeks after Aunt Laura’s wedding. We got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! Full moon pack shenanigans!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm so sorry it took this long! Hopefully, the next one will come quicker. Also, just a general announcement: Werewolves in this universe are not known :)

This is it. This is how Stiles is going to die. He is going to die and the last words he will ever hear are ‘Turn your signal off!’

AC is driving them to the pack dinner, and Derek, as always, is the brave soul who sits in the front and guides his children. He’s been doing it with both of the twins. Stiles has no idea how he does it. Just sitting in the back, clutching Raina’s hand for dear life is enough to send him to an early grave. He usually can’t even be in the car, but Claudia took their other car to the café earlier for her shift, so there was no other option. He just can’t bear to watch his babies drive, okay? His babies, who were just learning how to walk yesterday are operating moving vehicles now and there is nothing in this world that will convince him that this is not terrifying. It didn’t help that Caleb had brought along an entire folder’s worth of research, in his latest attempt in convincing his parents to get a dog;

“Dad! Look at this picture of a Chow Chow! How can you say no to that face! Look at the FLUFF!”

“Caleb, I love you to the moon and back, but for the love of all that is good and wolfy, please get that picture out of my face”

Meanwhile, Derek was trying his best not to lose it at AC.

“Green light means go, AC”

“I’m making a left and none of these cars are letting me!”

“You have to go halfway! How have we been driving for a month and you didn’t know that? Ignore the honkers, they’re all jerks”

“Hey buttheads!” Stiles shouted out the window, “You were learning once also! Give the kid a break!”

“Oh my god are you serious!?” AC groaned.

“No, he’s Dad” Stiles had to suppress how much pride that one gave him. “Caleb, did you just make a dad joke for me? Now is not the time for such biting humor”

“Honestly Stiles, he’s really not that bad, you can even open your eyes.”

“Yeah Dad, what are you going to do when I start driving?” Raina asked.

“That question is inapplicable because you are never driving. You’re a baby and I just changed your diapers yesterday and you aren’t even speaking full sentences yet”

“Well then I guess if I’m a baby then I can’t make you lunch”

“No! You’re a super baby! One with exceptional motor skills”

“You’re ridiculous” Raina responded. “No, he’s-““CALEB!” They all shouted in unison, pulling up to the café as they did so. As soon as he parked, Stiles leaped out of the car and pulled AC in for a bear hug.

“Oh my god Andrew my baby you were just operating a motor vehicle! Are you ok? Look me in the eye”

“Dad, settle the hell down” AC said, cheeks reddening, pushing himself away and running inside.

“You’re like, that stereotypical embarrassing parent who can’t be taken out in public, aren’t you?” Derek said. Despite his words, he had only affection in his eyes.

“I yam what I yam. Take me baby, or leave me” Stiles said. He then proceeded to trip over his own foot, and would have fallen flat on his ass had it not been for his superhero husband catching his fall. Derek had both his hands on Stiles hips, with Stiles’ hand around his neck. “Only you can get away with a Doctor Seuss reference and a Rent reference in one sentence” Derek looked into his husband’s honey colored eyes. Those eyes, which only his youngest son inherited, that he’s been gazing into for almost 20 years. Even after all their time together, he still felt more drawn to Stiles everyday. The quirkiness never failing to be endearing.

“Shut up and kiss me, sourwolf” And Derek did, reveling in the still softness of Stiles lips, as they moved with a loving familiarity. He started to move his thumbs in a circular pattern, massaging Stiles’ hips, when they were rudely interrupted by an angry Boyd.

“Oh hell no, not in front of my café! What in the damn hell is the matter with you two?”

Derek quickly righted Stiles. “Sorry Boyd” Stiles said, blush creeping up his neck, “You know how irresistible Derek is. Can’t keep my hands off” Derek rolled his eyes at him.

“Actually, I don’t know. Get inside, I think Caleb and Charlotte are plotting something big and scary, with a lot of explosions”

“So, a typical Saturday then?

Xxx

Full moon dinners at the Café were pretty crazy. Erica closes early, and they all sort of take over the restaurant. The book store counterpart, however, remains open. Derek and Stiles were sitting with the rest of the parents, finishing up desert. Stiles had an arm around Derek, running a hand through Derek’s hair. Derek looked around the room, taking in the Pack.

He saw Parker and AC sitting off to the side, deep in conversation. Knowing what he knows now, he can see that their relationship is more than just friends. Parker was talking, and AC was giving him an intense look. While people saw a lot of Stiles in AC at first glance, if you looked more closely, you can see a lot more of Derek. As Stiles puts it, AC has Derek’s “Resting brood face”. His expressions, mannerisms, were all reminiscent of Derek. As Derek watched his son and his boyfriend interact, he hoped his own face didn’t betray his feelings for Stiles as much as AC’s does for Parker.

“So, la familia Hale, shall we talk about the children?” Erica came to sit across from them.

“Aw cat, aren’t you excited? We’re gonna be inlaws one day! Your son is going to marry into these fantastic genetics” Stiles said, ruffling Derek’s hair for good measure, and earning himself a scowl.

“Ok, first of all, I would just like to state for the record that I knew about this WAY before you did. Moving on, I actually wasn’t talking about AC”

“Mia? She’s a little young for Raina, don’t ya think? Erica don’t you want more for your nine year old daughter?”

“Stiles, stop shipping our children”

“Der, don’t tell me you don’t do it ever”

“Well Caleb and Charlotte are totally getting married, true”

“No no, Martin and Stillinski blood can never merge, we’ve discussed this before darling. There’s something cosmically against it”

“Is that how you soothe the pain of rejection?”

“HEY!” Erica cut in, “As I was saying, I’m actually talking about Claudia. She came in today for her shift really upset, do you know why?”

Derek and Stiles both looked at each other, clueless. “But she seems really happy now” Derek said. In fact, as he looked over at his daughter, she seemed to look happier than she has in a while. She was hanging by the bookshop part of the store, where Kai was still working. Riley was with her, and the two were chatting away with Kai by the register.

“Well, as soon as she came in, we could see that she was upset. Kai ran straight to her, and pulled her to the side. Twenty minutes later, they emerge. Claudia looking much happier. You know, Scott really should trademark those McCall puppy eyes. ‘Cuz Kai gives them to her all the time. Whattya say, batman? Third Pack ‘ship in your famjam?”

“Ya, I’ve noticed it before. Claudia’s been going through her ‘finding myself’ phase lately, though. She’s been seeing this bad boy type, and experimenting a lot with how she dresses. We really just cant predict anything from her at the moment”

Derek watches this exchange, his heart rate increasing. “Seriously? You knew Kai was into her and didn’t tell me? What happened to ‘no secrets’? McCalls crushing on my babies are included in those secrets! This is ridi-

“Babe, relax. I just put this together last night at my Dad’s. Anyway, wouldn’t you rather a McCall than that Bennet kid?”

“I would rather she gives up on dating until she’s graduated college, or at least gets into college. What the hell? Why are our children so romantically involved already at 16?”

“Hey! You said you started to fall for me when I was 16!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I was 22 at the time, and waited until you were 18 to even make a move.”

Stiles smiled to himself, playing that memory in his head. A week after his 18th birthday, Derek came to his house with a flower in his hand (a daisy, what can you do?) and had said, “I know I’ve be a total shithead in the past, but do you maybe wanna get some coffee?” 23 years later, and here they are.

“What can I say? Our babies know how to love. At least we know Caleb and Charlotte aren’t gonna work out”

“We don’t know that, Stiles”

“What don’t we know about my daughter?” Lydia appeared out of nowhere, carrying little Cece with her. As soon as she saw Derek and Stiles, she reached her arms out. Stiles reached to take her, only to be bested by his devious and swift husband, taking the four year old from Lydia.

“Uncle D’rek! Listen to the sounds I can make with my tongue now!” And she immediately started clicking away. Stiles looked at them affectionately. Derek turned into such a puddle of mush around children. If Derek had his way, Stiles would still be popping out little pups. Probably. Stiles sometimes missed the days when the kids were younger, if not only so that he can watch Derek interact with babies on a daily basis again. Allison came over as well, sitting down next to Lydia.

“So when’s Laura’s wedding?” Allison asked.

“Next Sunday. We’re flying in Friday night, though. Take the kids around Manhattan a little bit. The last time we went, Raina was only two, and AC got a stomach virus.”

“Mhm, staying in a nice hotel?” Lydia asked, something of a glint in her eyes.

“Why yes, Lydia, we are.”

“Uh huh, so I take it that you have separate rooms from the kids?”

“Derek may have asked the hotel to put the kids on the opposite end of the floor” Lydia and Allison both laughed at that. “Smart man”

“Hey!” Derek cut in, pausing from his tickle session with Cece. “Do you know when the last time we had a night alone was? Because I honestly cant remember.”

“You sure your kids aren’t going to blow up the hotel bathroom?”

“They can’t afford it” Derek replied. “If they’ve learned anything from that whole fiasco, it’s that their actions have consequences. Consequences can be expensive”

“I think Raina’s experiencing the worst of it” Stiles snorted, “They all run down in the morning and fight over the bathroom there now, while she’s making breakfast. It drives her  
nuts.”

 

“Ya, and since we let her use our bathroom, Stiles has been dragged out of bed on more than one occasion” Derek said, smirking at his husband. “Hey! I think we’re both feeling the effects of that one, sourwolf”.

“Hey! Not in front of my four year old daughter, thanks!” Lydia scolded.

Allison rushed to change the topic. “So Laura’s finally getting married! How do you feel about that one Der?” Allison had a big smile on her face. She always had a talent for genuinely caring about so many people.

“She deserves it. When she got pregnant with Talia, I was nineteen and was still drowning in my sorrows, and I wasn’t much help. Even when The Ass left her, she never once fell apart. She raised that girl all on her on, went back to college, and got her shit together. She’s finally putting herself as a priority, and going after what she wants. I couldn’t be happier. “

“Also, Steve isn’t the type of guy who’s intimidated by the ‘high powered CFO type’ either. He kinda just looks at her with amazement.” Stiles added. Needless to say, their family was ecstatic that Laura was getting married.

“Alright Pack!” Erica shouted to the room, “Time for everyone to start making their way to the manor! My usual crew will be staying and closing. Everyone else, get out!”

Derek smiled. Erica was always so much better at rounding up the troops than he was. They were barely out of their seats when AC came running over to them.

“Im gonna stay and help close up tonight” AC told them. He had a hopeful look in his eye. “Parker’s parents will drive me there”.

“Sure thing, Ace.” Derek replied. “Just make sure both you and Claud have seats in the car.”

“Yeah yeah, see you later” And with that, he ran away. Derek watched him go immediately to Parker’s side. “Should we give him another sex talk?” He whispered into his husband’s  
ear. He was not ready to be a Grandpapa. Stiles gave him a panicked look. “Our babies are not having sex, Derek! No no no! Why are they all growing up!” Just in time, Raina came  
over and plastered herself to Stiles’ side. She generally didn’t like big social situations. She usually found Derek or Stiles in big scenes. With the pack, she’s a lot more comfortable,  
but Derek assumes her social energy has run its course by now. They made their way to the car, but were still missing one member.

Stiles wrapped an arm around his daughter. “Ok Sunshine, we’re almost out. We just need to find the professor” At that moment, Caleb came shooting out of the restaurant, a cup of some unidentifiable liquid in his hand.

“The professor has arrived! Hey, anyone wanna try this new drink me and Char are brewing? Pa?”

“Caleb! We have told you time and again not to mix compounds indoors!” Derek scolded.

“But its just a drink! Drinks don’t explode! Well, maybe once or twice but this is really good! Maybe we can get Aunt Erica to sell it here”

“I doubt the Boyds are willing to risk the wellbeing of their business for the sake of your entrepreneurial failures, Professor” Raina replied.

“You’re right! Just like they don’t want to forsake their reputation for a wannabe chef screwing up their food” Caleb shot back.

“Ok, enough both of you” Derek told them. “We do not bring our family’s dreams down. Ever. We ALWAYS support.”

“Even when their ideas could potentially burn our intestines?”

“Yup! Always support each other! Besides, Caleb probably tried it himself first anyway, right?” Stiles asked, knowing the answer.

“Well, uh, what do you mean by ‘tried’?”

And there ist was.

Xxx  
Pack nights were always a blast for the kids. When the weather was good, they would spend a few hours running around the woods outside, playing football or some other activity. Usually, they all ended the night with a movie and hot chocolate, gathered together in the family room. The adults would sleep upstairs in the various bedrooms. The kids, however, would all bring sleeping bags, and camp out together in the family room, creating one giant sleepover party. Stiles remembers when they first started that tradition. The twins were 6, and they wanted to stay downstairs with Parker, Kai, and Riley when the night ended. Caleb then cried, and said he wanted to have a sleepover with Charlotte as well. Since then, the kids camped out downstairs, the younger ones following suit when they were old enough. This was the first year all of the Pack children were downstairs, and it was really squishy down there right now.

It was after eleven. Everyone was lounging around, watching the movie playing on the TV. AC was braiding and unbraiding Raina’s hair, his sister snuggled between his legs on the floor, with him leaning back against the couch. Caleb and Charlotte were sitting to the side, whispering and writing together about their newest plans. Derek had Cece on his lap, sitting on the couch, the four year old passed out on his shoulder. Stiles looked around for Claudia, and saw that she had gotten up to make herself some tea. Stiles quietly got up to follow her, feeling his husband’s eyes on him. He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Tea in her hands, staring blankly at the wall.

“That wall must be really interesting” Stiles said, startling Claudia. “Oh, hey Dad, I was just-

“Lost in your thoughts?” “Ha, yeah”

“Anything you want to talk about, bug?”

Claudia looked hesitant. “I don’t know, I’m not sure how you’ll react” Uh oh, that wasn’t a good sign. “How about we take a walk outside? Get some space and privacy?” Claudia looked relieved now. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Outside, Stiles and his daughter found a patch a grass to lay on, staring up at the stars and moon. Stiles waited for Claudia to talk.

“Dad, why don’t you and Pa care more about how I dress?”

That one caught him completely off guard. “What do you mean, bug?”

“I mean, once in a while Pa might lose it, but most of the time you just let me do what I want. Why?”

Stiles chose his next words very carefully. “Well, we want you to have the ability to express yourself however you want”

“But don’t you know other people judge me?” Claudia asked. Stiles reached his hand out, taking his daughter’s. “Baby, who’s been judging you?”  
Claudia blushed. “Bennet dumped me”. Her eyes were filling with tears now. Shit, that asshole!

“Baby, I’m so sorry he hurt you. That jerk dumped you because of the way YOU dress?” He thought that one was rich, seeing as this kid dressed wore chain pants on the regular.

“Not exactly. We had a date today, and we were under the bleachers….”

“Oh no”

“But that’s just it! I told him I wanted to stop, I wasn’t comfortable going any further. He got really mad, and said a bunch of shit about how ‘I cant dress one way and act another’ Honestly, if he hadn’t said ‘I'm done’ and walked away, I probably would have dumped him myself. When I got to work, Kai told me that Bennet is an asshole, and that I was way out of his league” Stiles smiled at that. Thank the lord for the pining McCalls. Claudia continued, “I’m not sad about Bennet. I know now that hes a jerk. But I can’t get it out of my head what he said to me. Whats the point of self expression, if people are still going to give you shit for who you are?”

That just about broke his heart. Who was this kid to tell his daughter who she was?

“Claudia, you are not your clothing. Anyone who has the brain to get to know you for more than five minutes can tell what an incredible, kindhearted person you are. How you dress doesn’t define you, your actions do. This kid obviously didn’t bother to even get to know you, because he would have known right away that you are not that girl. The way you dress only goes so far. I can walk around in scrubs all I want, but if someone asks me to save a dying person on the street, Im done for. But take my Dad; He doesn’t always wear the Sheriff uniform, but you know he’s an officer after talking with him for more than thirty seconds. Yes, clothing is a mode of expression, but our actions speak just as loud. The people who are worth it, will stick around to get to know the real you, regardless of your clothing.”  
Claudia rested her head on his chest, Stiles bringing his arms around to run his hand through her hair. “Thanks Daddy” She burrowed her head there for a while, neither of them speaking. After about ten minutes of star gazing, Stiles broke the silence. “You know, you and Kai are so not sleeping next to each other tonight”  
She shot her head up to give him a confused look. “Kai? Dad were just friends” Stiles snorted at that one. “Hon, that boy has got it bad for you. Im not saying I disapprove, Im just saying you guys are NOT cuddling next to each other tonight”

“Just because hes a boy and I'm a girl? What about Parker and AC?”

“What?! You know about them??”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “Dad, he’s my twin brother, I know him as well as I know myself”

“Aww, that’s cute. And we already told AC he cant sleep next to Parker. There will be no hanky panky tonight of all sexualities”

“Ew, Dad”

When they got back inside, the movie had ended, and all the adults had made their way upstairs. Stiles gave Claudia a kiss goodnight, and went upstairs, to find Derek pacing away in their room.

“I take it you heard our conversation?” Although most wolves made sure not to listen to other people’s conversations, since it was fucking rude, Stiles knew Derek would be listening to this one. He loved his daughter too much to care about social norms. Stiles walked up to Derek, putting his hands on either side of Derek’s face. “Babe, you need to relax. Our daughter is pretty awesome”

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles, grabbing onto his husband’s shirt for dear life. “I know. I just want to kick that kid’s ass so badly. I can’t believe that little fucker actually said that to her”

Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek’s, inhaling the other man’s scent. “Sometimes, I wonder how I got so lucky to end up with such a loving husband like you. Our baby is fine, she seems like she really has it together.” Instead of answering, Derek put his words into actions. He pressed his lips to Stiles, getting a response immediately. The kiss went from zero to passion in a split second. Stiles nibbled on Derek’s bottom lip, before thrusting his tongue inside, licking his mouth. Derek let him take control of the kiss, running his hands down to grip Stiles’s ass. He pushed Stiles onto the bed, never breaking eye contact with him, save for when he pulled both their shirt off.

Stiles laid back, letting Derek kiss up and down his chest. He felt Derek palm his cock, while running his tongue along Stiles’ nipples. “D’rek” Stiles moaned. He didn’t need to say anymore, Derek knowing how to read his husband. He leaned back, taking his jeans and underwear off in one move, grabbing the lube in another. Stiles reached to take his own pants off, but Derek swatted his hands away, wanting to do it himself. He kissed the younger man’s happy trail, nuzzling his way down to the warmth of his husband’s crotch. Stripping Stiles of his jeans, Derek came back up to give him another kiss, sucking on Stiles’ lip for good measure. As he mouthed at Stiles’ neck, Stiles ran his hand up and down Derek’s back, gripping onto his shoulders. Derek looked into those beautiful honey colored eyes as he fingered Stiles open, then pushing his cock in. They kept a frantic but loving pace, needing each other closer and closer. Derek kept a bruising grip on Stiles’s hip with one hand, resting his forearm with the other over Stiles head on the bed.

When they were done, Stiles was almost asleep in Derek’s arms, when he heard his husband whisper:

“Stiles, there’s no one on this planet I could ever imagine being doing all of this with. I’m the lucky one, not you.”

Instead of answering, Stiles gripped Derek tighter, and kissed his shoulder. They were lucky to have each other.

Xxx

Sunday brought chaos to their home. Apparently, there was some concert or show happening at the local arena, and a lot of girls wanted a cheap blowout from AC, since he charged less than all the beauty salons. Derek thought it ironic, since none of his children were actually going to the concert. AC was working a late receptionist shift at the Dojo later, and Claudia had simply said she would rather stay home.

It was four o’clock. Caleb and Charlotte were back at it again, playing video games together on the couch. AC was blowdrying his fifth client, and Raina was cooking dinner. Stiles had to run out for a late meeting in the office, and should be back soon. In the meantime, Derek was trying to keep up with Raina, who was muttering to herself. “Ok, ok, six people, seven salmons, one quiche, where’s the butter? Do we have butter?”

“Sunshine, do you want me to take over dinner? I don’t mind baby.”

“Papa, I have the exact ingredients already out! Do you even know how long I dually bake the crust for the quiche? I need to do this, no one else knows the best way” She was biting her nails again on one hand, reaching into the fridge with the other. Derek saw she was getting overly anxious. Before he could tell her to relax, and that he knew how to cook the fish, they heard Caleb shout; “Pa! Can Charlotte stay for dinner? She already told her dad yes”

“No no no!” Raina panicked, “I only have seven salmons! That means Daddy wont get to have his second piece. I already set the table! I can’t, I can’t-

“Ok baby, relax” Derek rushed to her, leaning down on his knees to remain at eye level. He put his hands on her shoulders, massaging her and trying to soothe her. “Breathe with me, ok? Deep breaths. What are you nervous about?” He held eye contact with her, breathing in and out with her deeply.

“We wont have enough food. The table isn’t set enough. People will be upset and hungry” This was something her therapist recommended they try. Speaking her anxieties out loud helped wonders for the situation. She was already looking more relaxed.

“OK, Dad is out right now, and can pick up more food. Ill fix the table and set it the way you like, I know how. We can have dinner at 5:30, nobody will mind.”

“Ok, ok”

“Baby, I know how you cook the fish and quiche. Why don’t you go play me something nice?” She looked like she was going to argue. However, Derek had no intention of letting her cook right now. The last time they let her cook to soothe herself, she just ended up burning her hand, and having an even bigger attack. He waited until he heard her playing piano in the other room before he called Stiles. The piano also worked amazing for her. She was able to lose herself in her music, not worrying about other people.

“Hey sourwolf, fear not, Im on my way home now.”

“Can you pick up some more frozen salmon, Charlotte’s staying for dinner”

“Sure babe. Everything ok?”

“Raina had a small anxiety attack, she’s fine. I’m cooking right now, she’s playing.”

“Ah, ok. I’ll be home soon love”

“OK. And Stiles? Do you mind coming along with us in the carpool tomorrow morning? I need you to hold me back so I don’t rip that Bennet kid to shreds as soon as I see him.”

“Yes I will, mon cher. Maybe I was an alpha werewolf tamer in another life? Do those even exist?”

“Not funny. Hanging up now”

Xxx

In the other room, AC, Claudia, and Caleb were all talking business. The loud blow-dryer drowning out their whispers.

“OK, so Aunt Erica said the café is officially booked. Aunt Cora said she and Michelle can come. Talia also is coming. Professor, are you taking care of the invites?” Claudia asked.

 

“Yes, the lovely Charlotte here is assisting me in this endeavor. Shouldn’t we let Raina know were planning right now? She hates missing out on planning”

“She’s playing, let her play right now” AC said.

“Wow!” The girl who AC was working on said, “I cant believe you guys are actually planning a party for your parents. I don’t even know when mine’s anniversary is!”

 

“They deserve it” Claudia said, watching as her Dad came through the door with a big smile on his face.

“Our dads our special” AC told her. “We owe it to them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man did this turn into a sap-fest. Comments and kudos are welcome! Next up, Laura's wedding!


	4. Chapter 4

Derek took a deep breath. This was it. Fourth quarter, they were down by two points. Twenty seconds left on the clock. In the bleachers, he could see Stiles with Raina, AC, and Caleb holding posters and cheering. On the court, Claudia and the rest of her basketball team were giving it their all. His family was a bit more on edge, since they had a flight to make to New York in about three hours. They had all their bags packed and ready in the car. It wasn’t an option to miss the game, as it was the first one of the season. He looked at the crowd: Kai, Parker and Riley were all sitting with the Hales. Stiles and Caleb were both clutching each other, the same worried look on their identical faces.

Derek could feel the excitement from the stands. While it was only the first game of the season, there was a buzz in the air; This was the first season where Claudia was on Derek’s varsity team. Many people were out to see if Coach Hale was just playing favorites, or if his daughter really was good enough for varsity. People had their eyes on Claudia. Derek wasn’t worried, his daughter had been kicking ass in basketball since she was six. She’s been playing steady tonight, holding back a bit so that the seniors on the team could have their chance to shine in their last season. But with only seconds to go, she waited by the three-point line for her teammates to pass her the ball, ready to make that winning shot.

It all happened in a flash. One second, all eyes were on Claudia, as she tried to dodge the other team’s defense, the next, the crowd was roaring. Derek looked up at his family, who were all cheering and screaming. He turned to the team, and saw Claudia running full force at him, and gave him just enough time to open his arms for her to run into.

“Seventeen points, baby!” He shouted over the noise, hugging her tight. “I knew you would shine tonight, superstar. I love you so much.” Claudia pulled away, beaming up at him. “I love you too, Papa. I’m gonna go hit the showers. We have a flight to catch!” And with that, she ran off.

Through the madhouse, Derek made his way to find his family, getting clapped on the back in the process many times by absolute strangers. When he reached his husband, Stiles cupped his cheek with one hand and his waist with the other, kissing him passionately. “Well Coach Hale, I couldn’t be prouder of you” Stiles told him.

“Ok ok! If you could please stop from scarring me for life, thank you!” Caleb shouted, pulling them apart.

“Everything’s in the car. We just need to wait for the superstar, and we’ll be ready to head out” Stiles said. “We have two hours and forty three minutes until the plane takes off, we should leave NOW.” Raina said, clutching onto Stiles’ hand.

“Hey Sunshine, why don’t you come with me to the car, so we can make sure everything’s packed up?” AC asked her. Raina smiled, taking her eldest brother’s hand and going with him to the car. Kai came along with them, since Scott was driving them to the airport. Parker went as well.

“You know” Stiles said to his husband, “Claudia obviously inherited the sporty gene from me. I see my lacrosse talents hidden in her moves”

“If she had inherited any of your sport genes, I wouldn’t even let her on the court for fear of injury. Even though she’s a werewolf.”

“Hurtful! I’m gonna head to the car, away from your insulting face. Professor, care to join?”

“Nah I’m gonna stick with Pops, meet ya there Daddy-O” Caleb said, clasping him on the shoulder. Stiles rolled his eyes, and headed towards the car.

At the car, Raina was already seated and waiting to leave. Parker, Kai, and AC were standing together and chatting.

“So, Kai, how does this new relationship factor into the group dynamic? Are Parker and AC sickening to be around?” Stiles said, inserting himself in the circle. AC laughed, and wrapped his arm around Parker’s waist for good measure. Parker, who was a few inches taller than AC, returned the embrace with an arm around AC’s shoulders.

“Kaito could never get sick of us, he loves us too much. Isn’t that right, foxboy?” AC said. Stiles watched as Parker ran his hand through AC’s hair, looking down affectionately at him. Ugh, he was already feeling the sweetness.

“Of course. It’s been pretty inevitable that these two get together. Plus, I definitely don’t mind being the Harry Potter in this scenario” Kai replied, eyes on Claudia as she approached the car, Derek and Scott with her. Sneaky Kitsune Stiles thought. Points for the reference though.

In the car, everyone was piled in the back, while Scott drove them to the airport. Stiles was upfront with Scott, and Derek was in the back with the kids. “Crap” Stiles muttered, checking their flight status.

“What is it man?”

“Our flight’s been delayed two hours. Bad weather in New York”

“Dude, that sucks! Do you want me to take you guys back home?”

“Nah, we’re already almost there. It wouldn’t make sense to make the forty minute drive home. I have monopoly in my suitcase, I’ll take it out.” The Hales took their monopoly playing very seriously. They brought it with them on every family trip. Well, Derek and Claudia weren’t so into it, but the rest of them played. “Man, your family is so dorky. I could never get Kaito and Hiro down to play a board game together, they would kill each other”

“They had no choice. Their Dad has been training them since they were in diapers” Derek cut in. “Monopoly is more than just a game. It is an interactive, intense opportunity to exercise negotiation, camaraderie, and fun” Stiles replied. “Camaraderie?” Derek shot back, “Last time we played, you and AC teamed up to take down Raina”

“That’s how it is in the finance world, babe! I’m just training my children. Besides, Caleb ended up bankrupting us all anyway”  
Xxx  
Three hours and two more delays later, the Hales found themselves all spread out in a corner of the boarding area. Raina had crushed them all in a vindictive and relentless game of Monopoly. Now, they were all lounging around waiting for their flight to board, which would be at least another hour.

“Claud, don’t fall asleep on me. Save it for the plane” Derek told his daughter, who was resting her head on his shoulder, falling dangerously close to sleep. “Mmmm, but you’re such a comfy Papa. The snuggliest Papa in the world” She replied, nuzzling in deeper.

“How are you even falling asleep? These chairs are terrible” Caleb said, looking up from his deluxe Rubik’s cube. He was sitting on Derek’s other side.

“Claudia’s been that way since she was a baby. She could fall asleep anywhere anytime, in any noise. It was pretty impressive” Stiles said. He was sitting on the floor playing cards with Raina, back resting against Derek’s legs. “Especially since AC was a screamer when he was a baby. It never bothered Claudia, she slept through anything” Derek added.

“Hey! I was adorable” AC protested. He was sitting next to Caleb, in the middle of a comic book. “Adorable you were. Quiet, you were not.” Stiles told him.

“Not as adorable as me!” Caleb said gleefully.

“Caleb was dangerous” Derek said, “Since he could walk, if we put him down anywhere, within ten seconds he would knock something down, or take something that he shouldn’t. And when we would look to reprimand him, he had these puppy dog eyes that could erase all anger. He could get away with anything if you succumbed to the eyes”.

“I remember this one time” Stiles continued, laughing, “I was taking care of breakfast. Caleb was only three. I put him down, and turn to find the napkins for one second, and all of a sudden an entire cereal box and milk bottle was spilled all over the floor. Oh man, was Claudia upset at that one. She never had any patience for Caleb’s madness”

“Still don’t” Claudia piped up, head still on Derek’s shoulder. “Remember when he did surgery on my favorite doll? Little devil”

“I don’t remember that one” said Raina. “That’s because I was pregnant with you. We had just explained to Caleb how male pregnancies require cesarean, he was always so inquisitive about everything. I was sitting with Claudia at the kitchen table, and Caleb came over with a horrified expression on his face. He said he wanted to find the ‘baby pocket’, holding up Claud’s doll, but he had only found stuffing. ‘Is this what’s inside us?’ he had asked. Claudia was inconsolable for hours” Stiles told them. Caleb had the funniest baby stories.

“Aww Claud!” Caleb ran over and started hugging Claudia, “Did I hurt your dolly? Forgive me please!”

“Ugh, I forgive you! Would you please stop messing up my hair?” Claudia groaned.

“Remember how Raina scooted?” Derek asked his husband, nostalgia in his eyes. Stiles snorted “Remember? How could I forget? I have so many videos of baby Raina scooting everywhere” Raina smiled, delighted to hear a baby story about herself. “You never crawled” Derek told her, “You went from an immobile infant, to scooting on your butt everywhere, to walking. We still have no idea why”

“And AC would crack up and just scoot with her! Man you were all such unique children”.

_Flight 74894 is now boarding_

Raina shot up, “That’s us! Lets go lets go before the line fills up!” Stiles sighed, getting up as well. “We’d better go, she has our passports and boarding passes”

Xxx

The plane ride found Stiles sandwiched between AC and Raina, and Derek sandwiched between Claudia and Caleb.

“Ugh, Raina would you stop kicking my seat?” Claudia hissed at her, turning around. “I’m fidgety! Sorry your werewolf muscles don’t cramp up; my human ones do!”  
“Raina Leigh! Keep your voice down, the whole plane can hear you!” Stiles scolded. They were all in way too close proximity with each other. He and Derek probably-definitely should have just gotten seats further apart, now that he thinks about it. They’re just about to reach silence, when-

“Caleb, did you take my fucking headphones again?!” AC growled, leaning over and grabbing his brother’s hair, earning himself a growl back. “Chill, cupcake. I did not take your beloved headphones. Kindly remove you hand from my hair now or my new extra strength itch powder will find its way into your shitty clothing” Caleb was about to swipe back, when Derek caught his hand, grumbling low enough for only their wolf-ears to hear. “Retract. Now. We are on a very close quartered plane. Watch your language, control yourselves. I’m not telling you twice” When AC leaned back into his seat, he got a scolding from Stiles,

“What’s the matter with you? Risking your family’s safety for a pair of headphones?”

“It’s because his boyfriend gave them to him” Raina said, giggling.

“Shut up. Runt”

“You first, troll”

“Stop!” Stiles hushed, “Enough. We are done fighting. Everyone go to sleep. Now!”

Thankfully, the rest of the plane ride was uneventful  
Xxx

They landed at JFK airport at 9 am, not arriving at the hotel until 10. Raina was out cold, Derek carrying her into the hotel. They all sat by the couches with their luggage, while Stiles checked in.  
“Hi, Moszek Stillinski-Hale. I have two rooms for one night”

“Ah yes, Mr. Hale. If you could just wait a moment, your rooms will be ready momentarily” The worker replied, not even looking away from his computer. “Do you know how long it’ll take? My family is exhausted, we just landed from California. We’re here for my sister in law’s wedding, and my husband the history nerd really wants to take the kids to Ellis Island tod-

“If you could please have a seat, your room will be ready shortly” He inserted briskly, a look of impatience in his eyes. Stiles sighed, going to sit with his family. “I forgot how unfriendly New Yorkers are”

“Not wanting to listen to your rambling does not make someone unfriendly” Derek said to him. He then turned to the kids, “Ok pack, we’re going up to the rooms soon, but I want to see everyone down here at noon, ok?” He received a collective groan from everyone, including Stiles.

Perfect.

Xxx

“Can you take your elbow off my napkin?”

“It’s not on your napkin, stop being a drama queen”

“AC! You’re messing up my place setting!”

“Raina. The food is coming soon. Relax, your fork does not need to be perfectly placed.” Stiles tried to reason with her. Derek remained silent, watching his family interact. It had been a very long day, taking the kids to Ellis Island after the flight. He could see how tired they all were, since they were bickering more than usual. He figured that food would put them in a better mood, but it’s been twenty minutes and waiting for their food has not been helping. He breathed deeply, using Stiles’ heartbeat as an anchor.

“Daddy, I really really think you should reconsider” Claudia was trying to convince Stiles and Derek to exchange the one room with four twin beds they got for the kids, for two rooms with two queen sized beds. Derek knew she had no chance of convincing him; It was much more expensive to get two rooms and if its one thing Stiles is, its money conscious.

“Babe, can you please explain to me why it would be such abominable torture for me to ask you and your siblings to share a room for one night?”

“Is it too much to ask that the girls and boys separate? I want some one on one time with my only sister” Claudia said innocently, looking at Stiles with those bright green doe eyes. Derek thought that if she stopped there, they might actually have Stiles. But of course, it never stops there.

“Yeah, and Caleb is such a slob!” Raina added.

“You know what, Dad? Put me in a room with them. I would love nothing more than to get constantly berated for my poor folding skills the entire night by my neurotic baby sister!” Caleb shot back.

“Plus, AC wakes up at the ass crack of dawn to work out!” Claudia inserted.

“Hey Princess, do you think I want to even spend one extra night with you hogging the bathroom?”

“Please, you just want extra privacy so you can video chat with Parker”

“Oh, how it pains me so” Stiles spoke over the noise, getting their attention. “That my dear children cannot bear to even spend one night together. I remember myself as a child, always wishing for siblings to argue with” He spoke wistfully.

“Trust me Dad, you lucked out” Raina said, looking at AC shoving his face with bread as she said it.

“One day, you might not think so. In the meantime, you’re all sharing a room tonight.” They let out a groan. Derek could barely stand to watch all of this. He hated when his family argued, although Stiles was always the one to tell him it was natural. Stiles had a foot hooked over Derek’s leg throughout the dinner, giving reassuring squeezes when necessary.

In the fifteen block walk back to their hotel, Derek had bared his teeth at three men leering at Claudia, Caleb had almost wandered off several times, and Stiles had accidentally walked into two people. Thankfully, they were all too tired to argue, Stiles thought. He had Raina plastered to his side, disliking the big city. AC had reverted to his silent brood mode, so like his Pa. While they were in the elevator, Claudia spoke:

“Pa, whatever is planned for tomorrow, we need to leave time to get ready for the wedding. AC is doing mine and Raina’s hair”

Before Derek could respond that they would be back from the park with plenty of time, Stiles squeaked “What?! Sunshine’s hair is already so straight and silky! Why do you need to do anything to it?” As he said this, he pulled her close and stroked her head. She had Derek’s jet black straight hair, and he loved it. Raina and Claudia, on the other hand, did not take this so well.

“Dad! That’s so rude! Just because her hair is like that doesn’t mean she cant get it done if she wants! Its her life!”

Raina pulled away from Stiles and frowned at him. “What-I was just-but” Stiles sputtered.

“Anyway” Derek said loudly, rolling his eyes, “We’re meeting Cora and Michelle at the park at 10. They’re bringing Isaiah with them. Be ready tomorrow at nine for breakfast first.” Isaiah was the six month old baby Cora and her partner recently adopted. They had yet to meet him. “Ace, lets meet at 7 for the gym?”

“Sounds good Pops”

“No! Pa his alarm is gonna wake us all up!” Caleb protested. “I’m sure he’ll be as quiet as he possibly can”

“Hey bud, if I can live with Pa’s early morning alarms for over twenty years, you can live with your brother’s for one day” Stiles said, clapping Caleb on the shoulder.

“Hey! You said the alarm didn’t bother you!”

“Babe, that was like, after only three months of dating. Of course I said that. Since then I’ve simply gotten accustomed to it.” Stiles patted Derek on the back, stepping out of the elevator.

“Anyway, Caleb, you can always join us in the morning.” Derek said hopefully, although he knew Caleb well enough to know that his offer was futile. Caleb made the same face he made at brussel sprouts:

“Please, I’ve got the lean physique thing going over here. I wouldn’t want to ruin this bod, it wouldn’t be fair to the ladies” Caleb replied, flailing his arms around. Raina laughed, while Claudia made retching noises. Caleb retaliated with running a hand through Claudia’s hair and messing it up, earning himself a clawed swipe back.

“Can you guys stop fighting for more than five minutes? Please? I would love to go to sleep knowing my pups aren’t mauling each other to death” Derek said, a desperate tone in his voice. Claudia and Caleb stopped, guilty expressions on their faces. Derek and Stiles bid them good night, and headed to their room. When they got inside, Derek let out a big sigh:

“I cant stand it. Why do our babies fight so much?”

“Der, they’re three teens and a preteen. Of course they’re going to fight.”

“But this is family time! Don’t they understand how important family is? They need each other, they can’t take us for granted!” Derek cried, panic slightly tinging his words. Stiles smiled, sitting down next to Derek on the bed. He rested a hand on the other’s knee, rubbing soothingly. Sometimes, his husband can be incredibly transparent. “Derek, of course they take us for granted. Every child takes their parents for granted, that’s how it should be. We aren’t going anywhere, stop thinking like that. Behind all of the bickering and sprawling, they love each other. Trust me” Derek let out a big breath, and rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. They sat like that for a while, not speaking.

After a few minutes, Stiles ran his hand further up Derek’s thigh. “Remember the first time we were in New York?” He felt Derek smile against his shoulder, hearing a rumble from his chest. “Of course. It was our first weekend away together. Laura’s business school graduation.” Stiles grinned mischievously, then, pushing his palm flat against Derek’s chest, he pushed his husband flat on his back and straddled him on the bed in one move. Derek felt the tension of the day slowly wear off as Stiles grinded down on him, rubbing their crotches together.

“Do you remember what else was a first on that weekend?” He ran his hands up Derek’s chest, tweaking his nipples. “My first New York pizza?” Derek couldn’t think of anything.

“Think harder” Stiles replied, bending down to lick and suck at Derek’s neck. Derek’s mind was clouding more and more. After a particularly hard thrust of Stiles’ hips, he had his moment of clarity. “Was that the first time you topped?” Stiles let out a noise of victory, sucking a hickey on Derek’s neck. Derek pulled Stiles in to a sloppy kiss, sucking his tongue for good measure. Stiles leaned away to give Derek his most seductive look. “I kinda feel like fucking you tonight, Mr. Hale. Wanna have you under me, while I pound into you” Shit, Stiles could really turn on the dirty talk on when he wanted to.

“Do you have condoms?” Derek was not risking anything, he was not getting pregnant tonight. “Of course baby, I’ve been thinking about this for a few days” Derek looked up at Stiles, who’s face was flushed with arousal, pupils blown. He grabbed his husband’s ass, dragging him down for another thrust, when they heard a knock on the door. They both stopped abruptly.

“Daddy? Papa? You guys awake?” Stiles looked down at Derek in confusion. “That’s Caleb” He made sure to clear his voice and sound normal when he called “Yeah Caleb. Whats up?”

“Can I come in for a minute?” He sounded upset, and Derek heard his heart racing. “Yeah baby, give us a minute” Stiles jumped off of Derek, running into the bathroom and splashing his face with cold water. He looked in the mirror, fixing his hair and straightening his shirt. Derek was doing the same in the bedroom. They gave eachother a once over, making sure they didn’t look too sex addled, and opened the door for their son. Derek was not prepared for the sight.

Caleb looked so much like Stiles, and had adapted so many of his mannerisms, that it was particularly difficult to see him in pain. Derek would look at Caleb and see his husband. This was why his heart ached when he saw Caleb standing there, his big, doe eyes looking incredibly sad and tearful. He reeked of sadness, his puppy dog expression displaying most of his emotions. “Caleb, what happened?” He reached out and rubbed his hand on the back of Caleb neck, scenting him for comfort. Caleb followed them inside, sitting on their bed and looking up at them.

“Everyone’s pissing me off. Raina wont stop criticizing my mess, AC wont let me put on my show, and Claudia’s been at it all day. Why does everyone always pick on me? I don’t want to be in a room with them, they all hate me.”

“Caleb, I realize you feel attacked and victimized, but you need to know that nobody hates you. Your siblings love you, it’s just natural for siblings to pick on each other.” Stiles said, ruffling his hair. Derek sat down next to Caleb, now rubbing his back.

“I get it, ok? Im the scrawny, untalented freeloader. I cant cook like Raina, I cant cut hair like AC, and I don’t play basketball like Claudia. I’m not at all athletic, and I need medication just to stay focused. I just wish they would lay off once in a while, I’m so sick of hearing about my incompetence.” Stiles knelt down on his knees, eye level with his son. “Having ADHD is nothing to be ashamed about. I wasn’t diagnosed until I was twelve. Until that point, I was just the hyperactive kid who had too many thoughts. Luckily, we got you in at five years old. Your focus isn’t only on yourself, but you are hyperfocused on others also. You are incredibly creative and bright, and are definitely going far. I see now incompetence thus far in your life.”

“And who says you aren’t talented?” Derek asked. “The way you create things and invent things? That’s an amazing talent.”

“Everything I make breaks! All I do is fail.”

“The only time you fail, is when you stop trying. Since I haven’t seen you stop trying once, I don’t believe you’ve ever failed.” Stiles looked into Caleb’s eyes, feeling a chill when he thinks about how they are exactly like his own.

“Okay” Caleb said, not sounding too convinced. Derek still felt like he needed to be brought up some more. “Hey, its natural for sibling to give each other hell. My little brother Charlie used to hide in closets and jump out at me, he would scare the shit out of me. And I used to terrorize Laura and Cora” Stiles smiled, Derek didn’t talk about his brother often, it was usually too painful. “More like they terrorized you! That’s right, Cora’s told me the stories” Derek blushed, hanging his head in embarrassment. Caleb laughed though, which was their goal anyway.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence, waiting for Caleb to relax. After a bit, Derek spoke up: “I’m gonna go talk to them, you can wait here”

“No!” Caleb exclaimed, flailing his arms and grabbing onto Derek, “Please, I just want to forget it. Can we just relax here and watch TV for a bit? I promise I’ll leave after” Derek and Stiles exchanged a look. Derek supposed he could speak with the kids later, he just wanted Caleb to be happy right now. Stiles gestured to Caleb, and they both sat back on the bed, reclining on the pillows. Stiles put an arm around Caleb, holding him close as he flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. They came across a Frank Sinatra special on TV.

“That’s Pa’s favorite artist. On our third date, we were walking around when we passed a furniture store, playing ‘The Way You Look Tonight’. He pulled me inside, and we danced to the entire song, right in the middle of the store. The manager made us buy something after that” Stiles laughed fondly at the memory. Caleb smiled, he loved hearing stories about his parents.

About twenty minutes later, they heard another knock on the door. Derek got up from where he joined them on the bed to answer it.

He opened the door to find the rest of his children all there. “Hey Professor, where’d you go?” AC said. All three of them were smiling tentatively. “Well, uh, I just wanted to get some space, you know? Maybe give you guys a break from me”

“Well we missed you!” Claudia told him, a smile on her face. “The room was too quiet without you”

“Three out of four just isn’t the same” Raina said, “Can we join you here?”

Caleb nodded, a bit dumbstruck to speak. Raina came over on Caleb’s free side and snuggled up next to him. Stiles reached his arm so it was wrapped around both of their shoulders, hugging them tight. AC and Claudia came and sat on Stiles’ other side, snuggling close. Derek and Stiles exchanged a look of bewilderment. Weren’t they all at each other’s throats an hour ago? Derek shrugged, and sat next to Claudia, putting an arm around her and AC. All six of them sat together, staying close. They decided on The Princess Bride, with a running commentary from Caleb and Stiles, filling in the quotes. Derek couldn’t concentrate on the movie, watching his family interact instead. He watched as Caleb and Stiles’ voices slowly got quieter, eventually dying down as they all fell asleep. Derek’s last thought before he too fell asleep, was how much he loved his family.

Xxx

Breakfast that morning was nice. After Derek and AC went to the gym for a few hours, they met the rest of the family downstairs for the hotel breakfast. There was a buzz in the air. Derek was excited to see his sisters, they were all excited for the wedding. Since the wedding wasn’t until 6, they were going to Central Park to spend time with Cora, Michelle and their son.

“OK pack! Everyone ready to go? We have twenty blocks to walk”

“Wait! Does everyone have sunscreen on? Water with them? I don’t want anyone getting dehydrated” Stiles was really focusing on Raina, who sometimes had a hard time keeping up with the werewolves. He didn’t blame her for wanting to run alongside her siblings, but she sometimes forgot that she needed to hydrate more than them. “All set.” Raina replied.

And they were off

Xxx

Later found Stiles and Derek taking advantage of the fact that they had two daughters and a hairdresser for a son, who all took at least an hour to get ready for the wedding. They had had a great time hanging in the park with Cora and her family. Talia had even stopped by to say hello to her cousins, bringing Kenny with her. They all met Isaiah, who was as adorable as Cora said he was. Cora told them about how difficult the adoption process was from Congo, but it had been worth it when they finally brought him home. Stiles smiles, thinking of how Derek’s face absolutely lit up when he got to hold baby Isaiah, crooning at the infant. They had come back to the hotel with two hours to go, Claudia and Raina immediately running to their room to start getting ready.

Now, Stiles had Derek under him, face contorting with pleasure as Stiles fucked into him. His hair was mussed, eyes shut tight and Stiles grinded against his prostate. He had two feet planted flat on the bed, knees up for better leverage. His hands were gripping the bed post behind his head. Stiles couldn’t get his hands and mouth off of Derek, he had his face buried in his neck, hands gripping his biceps.

“Stiles…..I need…” Derek moaned. Stiles immediately reached between them to jack Derek off. Derek shouted when he came, fangs coming out as he did so. Stiles followed only a few thrusts later. As he rolled off of Derek, he caught the condom as he pulled out, tying it and throwing it in the bin. Derek reached to the side to grab a wet wipe, cleaning the spunk off of his and Stiles’ stomachs. Stiles stared at his husband, ruffling his hair. “Why don’t I top more often?” he asked breathlessly.

“Because” Derek started, turning on his side and pulling Stiles against his chest, spooning him intimately, “As much as you love topping, you love bottoming way more” He nuzzled Stiles’ neck, nesting his softened cock between Stiles’ ass cheeks. “This is true. I like what I like, and your dick in my ass is definitely something that I like.” Derek snorted. He leaned back to set the alarm on his phone for thirty minutes, so that they had time to get dressed, and promptly fell asleep, the sound of his sleeping husband’s heartbeat his lullaby.

Xxx

“No. No way. Nuh uh, not a chance in hell”

“Daddy! You always told me self-expression was important! She’s expressing herself!” Claudia exclaimed, grasping Raina’s shoulders.

“You’re right bug, self-expression is important. However, when the ‘self’ in question is eleven years old, we nix the red lipstick and fu-…..and the black pumps.” Stiles caught himself before he said ‘fuck me pumps’. He had to maintain some control. “You better change before Pa comes out”

Too late, Derek stepped out of the room, adjusting his bowtie, before catching an eyeful of Raina. His eyes immediately glowed red. Caleb snickered, which was silenced when AC kicked him. Uh oh, Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s hand, rubbing it soothingly. “Babe, I was just telling Raina that she had to take off the red lipstick and pumps. The rest of the makeup, hair, and jewelry she could keep on”

“The hair too” He growled. Raina’s hair was curled out. Along with the lipstick and heels, she had on a green dress, flashy gold earrings, and movie star curls. The combination with her dark looks and bright green eyes made her look five years older, and not at all like a preteen. Stiles wasn’t saying she wasn’t beautiful, because she absolutely was, but she was too young to look so made up. He could see how Derek wanted her to put her hair back, but they honestly didn’t have time for that. Before he could express this, AC cut in:

“Hey! I worked my ass off getting her hair to stay curled! Do you know how much product I had to use? She is keeping those curls!” He protested.

“I can’t believe you guys! This is so hypocritical! You let me dress how I want!” Claudia exclaimed.

“If you want to be fair, we could tell you to change also” Derek said. Stiles almost laughed at the comically terrified expression that took over her face.

“Look, we’re not saying you cant dress like that forever, Sunshine. Just not today” Stiles told her. Raina nodded, looking resigned. “Honestly, the heels are uncomfortable anyway.” She went in to change, Claudia stomping after her in anger. Raina came out, and to Stiles’ surprise, had also taken off the rest of the makeup. She looked a lot more comfortable in her own skin.

Later, when they were in the Uber on the way to the hall, Raina whispered to Stiles: “It’s ok, I don’t like drawing that much attention anyway. I didn’t have the heart to tell her I don’t like makeup” Stiles smiled, kissing her head and hugging her close. She would stay his baby for a little bit longer.  
Xxx

The ceremony was quiet, small. Laura didn’t want something big, just her close friends and family. Talia was her maid of honor, and only bridesmaid. Derek walked Laura down the aisle, giving her away. Stiles would swear that he saw a tear fall, but he knew Derek would deny it. They were at the reception, sitting at their table and eating.

“Stiles! I seriously can’t believe it. You guys could be twins!” Cora said when she returned from the bathroom with Isaiah, sitting down at their table. Stiles and Caleb were sitting next to each other, playing slaps. Stiles beamed, ruffling Caleb’s hair, while Caleb rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I get it. I look exactly like him. That’s the fourth time I’ve heard it today! I want to look like me, not my Dad.”

“Hey! I take offense at that! And you do look like you, you’re much better looking.” Stiles said. But Caleb just harrumphed, pulling out his phone and playing Sudoku. Laura eventually came over, sitting next to Derek and Cora. “Der, she looks just like Mom” Laura told him, looking at Raina, who was rearranging her place setting.

“I worry about her, with all of her anxieties, and her being human. She’s our baby”

“She’ll be fine, she’s got your strength. How’s Andrew doing? Still cutting hair?” Derek snorted when he heard that, “If he hears you call him that, he wont be happy. You know we call him AC. He’s doing good, he’s dating Boyd and Erica’s son”

“What?!” Cora interjected. “Why haven’t you said anything sooner! That’s adorable!” Derek smiled, looking at his eldest son as talked baseball with Talia’s husband Kenny. “It’s great. They’ve been best friends since they were in diapers. Stiles knew before I did, he figured it out”

“Always knew he was a sharp one. Talia says Claudia’s really becoming a go-getter.” Laura said, eyeing the two in the corner, talking in hushed tones. Claudia always looked up to Talia. “She’s definitely giving us a run for our money, that’s for sure. But she’s so strong and independent, and she has all the boys at her feet. Now its Kai McCall. They aren’t dating, but he’s always looking at her with the eyes.”

“Ah the eyes. A very telling source”

“These are the McCall eyes, we can tell. I’m trying to figure out whether or not she knows.”

“Oh she knows. She’s just biding her time, probably figuring out if she likes him like that”

“I wish she would just hold off on dating until college.”

Cora snorted. “Good luck with that one. She’s gonna be a real heartbreaker.” Derek sighed. “Maybe she and Kai will fall in love and get married, and she’ll never date or have to worry about jerks every again. He’s a good kid, I could deal with him”

“You’re dreaming” They laughed. Derek loved this, his whole family at the table getting along. He felt a swell of happiness in his chest as he looked around. A few seats down, Stiles caught his eye. As if reading his mind, he mouthed “I love you” at Derek. After a while, Steve came by and pulled Laura on to the dance floor.

The wedding was winding down. Just when Derek thought the band was about to start to pack up, they got ready to play one more song. “OK everyone, this one comes by request of the groom tonight. I want all the husbands and fathers to grab their girls, and get on stage”. They began to play ‘My Girl’ by The Temptations. Kenny pulled Talia onto the dance floor, while Laura and Steve gave each other googoo eyes and danced. Cora snorted, gave Isaiah to AC and Caleb, and pulled Michelle to dance with her as well. Derek found Raina. “May I have this dance?” She nodded, smiling at him. He looked over to see that Stiles and Claudia were already dancing.

_'I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day, when its cold outside, I’ve got the month of May'_

“You look beautiful, baby” He told her, as they danced.

“Thanks, Pa.”

“You look so much like your grandmother tonight. You would have loved her. She would compose symphonies all the time on her piano.”

_'My girl, my girl, my girl. Talkin bout my girl'_

“Im human, how much can I actually be like her?”

“Just because you’re human doesn’t mean you aren’t strong. Strength is more than muscles. It’s the heart and mind. Baby, you have superhero strength” She beamed, hugging him tight and resting her head on his chest.

Xxx

On the plane ride home, they caught a late night flight that would get them in Monday afternoon. On plane, the four kids got seats next to each other in a middle aisle, whilst Stiles and Derek sat in a three seater row a few rows down. At first, both fathers protested this arrangement, saying that the kids will fight. However, after much convincing, they reluctantly agreed. Stiles and Derek were asleep on each other, out from the world.

The kids, were all awake. Raina was taking notes, while Claudia was listing everything they had to get done. AC and Caleb were listening, adding somethings in when they remembered. Suddenly, a thought struck Caleb. “When they come in and are surprised, we should play ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ by Frank Sinatra. It’s their song”.

“How do you know that?”

“Dad told me. Just write it down.” Caleb wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for some homophobic slurs.

No matter how many years pass, the picture never really got old. Stiles smiled, as he looked at the photo in front of him. It was a photograph from years ago, when he was pregnant with the twins. He, Allison, Erica and Kira were all pregnant together. At one of their pack nights, they had gathered to take a picture of all of the pregnant pack members. It was a great picture, all of them with their pregnant bellies lined up prom style. Looking back now, he can’t believe how much time has passed. They all looked so innocent, unaware of the craziness that parenthood would bring. The picture was hung in Allison’s office. Stiles himself had one framed and hung in their house. He and Kira were next to each other in the picture, them both being eight months pregnant. Kai and the twins were only born a week apart.

 

He was lost in his thoughts and reminiscing, when he heard a voice call out:

 

“Hello, Stiles? You with us?” He heard Lydia say, waking him from his daydream. He, Lydia, Allison and Kira were all having lunch together in Allison’s office at the Dojo. Apparently, Lydia had asked him a question.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Still recovering from New York. That early flight yesterday was a total bitch”. They all nodded their heads in sympathy. Lydia pressed on in what she was trying to ask before, “How’s Cora doing?” She tried to seem nonchalant, but Stiles could see right through that gorgeous exterior. Figuratively, of course.

 

“Lyds, why do you do this to yourself? You have a great husband and three girls. Life has moved on.” Allison told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lydia shook her off, looking miffed. “I’m just asking! I love my husband, ok? Why can’t I just ask how she’s doing?”

 

“She’s doing great. She and Michelle just adopted a baby from Congo, and his name is Isaiah.” Stiles told her bluntly. He received a kick from Kira, but he didn’t care. Lydia needed to move on from Cora. Their relationship was going strong in college, but Cora wanted to travel the world, and Lydia wanted to go to med school. They broke up, and went their separate ways. Jordan, who had been in love with Lydia for years, had swooped in and swept her off her feet. Stiles suspected that he did it a bit hastily, so as not to leave time for Cora to come back. Lydia was always hung up on Cora, never really moving on, and Stiles always put up with her shit. He was a little tired of it.

 

“Oh, that’s great. I’m happy for her!” Lydia faked a smile. Stiles sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders. As much as he was sick of this, he knew she was still hurting.

 

“Was Peter there?” Allison asked, trying to change the conversation.

 

“Hell no. He knew better than to show up.” After Peter woke from his coma and tried to kill Laura for the Alpha Status, he disappeared for a while. Laura gave up her Alpha status to Derek, and took her daughter with her across the country. A while later, after Caleb was born, Peter reappeared, and tried to convince Derek to give him to Alpha power. When Derek refused, Peter got pretty pissed. He let out a slew of threats, which including threatening their kids. Long story short, Derek told Peter if he ever came near their children, his head would no longer be attached to his neck. Stiles thought he let him off easy.

 

“Kaito says AC and Parker are going strong” Kira said, attempting to change the conversation once again.

 

“Oh yes, the fox is correct. They’re pretty darn cute. We’re having the Boyds over for dinner Friday night, where we will all revel in the union of our families.” Honestly, AC was the one that wanted the Boyds over. They didn’t know why, but they were all too happy to comply. Mia, Erica and Boyd’s daughter, looked up to Raina. It was pretty darn cute.

 

They hung out a bit more, when Stiles remembered what he wanted to ask Kira. “Hey, how’s Liam doing? My dad told me you guys are officially his legal guardians now. That’s amazing!”

 

Kira smiled, “He’s doing okay. He’s having a bit of a hard time adjusting to living with us. Specifically, living with two other boys. Hiro loves having him around, but him and Kai are a bit at odds. He has a lot of anger, which is to be expected. Scott wants to get him training here, to release some of that anger.”  Stiles was glad to hear that. He wasn’t surprised when he heard that Scotty took an immediate interest in Liam. Scott’s always been good for that.

 

Stiles looked at Allison, “You know, Ally A, it’s really thanks to that freakishly tall husband of yours that Liam got the help he needed. Three cheers for scarf boy!” Allison rolled her eyes, but accepted the praise.

 

They chatted for a while after that. When his hour was up, Stiles said goodbye and headed out towards his office. He had only been in the office for another hour when he got a call. He saw the high school was the caller ID, and groaned.

 

“Stiles Stilinski Hale”

 

“Hello, Mr. Hale. This is Principle Myer. I’m calling to inform you that your son Caleb has caused a bit of a disturbance in his chemistry class. We need you to come down to the school to pick him up.”

 

“What? What happened? Is he okay?” Terror was bubbling up inside Stiles. Oh god, what if it was one of his compounds gone bad? Shit, he needed to keep it together.

 

“He’s fine. No damage has been done to him. Although I can’t say the same for our chemistry lab” He breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Why isn’t Derek calling me? Has he been notified?”

 

“Your husband has been told of what happened, however he is in the middle of giving an exam, and cannot step out. We can discuss the details when you arrive.” And there it was.

Xxx

 

When Stiles got to the principal’s office, he was surprised at what he saw. Caleb was sitting outside on a chair, looking guilty as ever. He had soot all over his face and body, and his eyebrows were a little singed. What he was not prepared for was Lydia and Charlotte Parrish there as well, Charlotte looking just as singed. Lydia, he could see, was not happy at all. He really shouldn’t be surprised to see Charlotte here, as she was usually Caleb’s partner in crime when it came to all things disaster.

 

“Ah, Mr. Hale. Now that we are all present, if all four of you could please follow me into my office, that would be fantastic.” Mr. Myer said, beckoning them all in. Stiles exchanged a worried look with Lydia, while simultaneously each giving their children scolding looks.

 

“It seems that today, in AP chemistry, Mr. Hale and Ms. Parrish found the lesson prepared for them a bit too mundane for their liking. I do not know exactly what they did, but whatever they mixed together caused quite the mini explosion. Thankfully, they were the only students who were affected by the blast. However, the table is thoroughly damaged, as well as some of the equipment they were using. Now, I understand both your children are exceptionally bright and talented. It was why we felt comfortable putting them in a sophomore’s honors class when they are only freshman. It is why I also will not be putting this one-day suspension on their records, as I know the colleges would see it.”

 

Lydia let out an audible sigh of relief. Stiles was just happy to know everyone was okay.

 

“However, this is the first and final warning I am giving you. If Caleb and Charlotte cannot display the level of maturity to sit through a lecture, however simple it may seem to them, then they certainly cannot be asked to be in classes above their year. I am not in the habit of favoring students based on merit, and I will not make one now. We will not tolerate damage of school property, no matter how gifted the students are.”

 

“Of course” Stiles rushed in, “Us and the Parrishes will definitely be splitting the cost of the damage caused, Mr. Myer” Lydia nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Now the principal focused his attention on the students, “I trust that you two know how lucky you are to be let off with this warning. I want to see top behavior from now on. The only compounds you should be mixing are those instructed by your teacher. I hope you two can take this suspension and come back ready to act the age we expect. Good day to you all”. And with that, they all got up to leave the office, Caleb and Charlotte looking rightfully shamed. Stiles hung back to speak to the principal for a moment:

 

“Listen, Bill, I just wanted to say thank you for the leniency you’re taking with them. It’s more than they deserve. Again, I’m really sorry for all the trouble we’ve been causing. Me and Derek weren’t angels in high school, I guess its genetic.”

 

“It’s okay, Stiles. Let’s just hope this is the last time I see you here under disciplinary circumstances.”

 

“Oh definitely, our youngest is an absolute angel. It would probably pain her to act out. We have no idea where she got that from. I mean, there’s no chance there was a mix up at the hospital, since she looks exactly like Derek-“

 

“I understand Stiles.” He inserted, relieving Stiles of his rambling, “Just take care.  Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

Stiles went outside to the hallway, to find Derek there with Caleb. Derek managed to control his wolf, but he was giving Caleb enough ‘glare’ to know that if he could, his red eyes would be showing. This was when Caleb broke out the doe eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Papa”

 

“Caleb, I have nothing to say to you. Go home with Dad” Derek looked at his husband apologetically, “I heard the conversation. I’m sorry I can’t come home with you; I have AP Euro now.”

 

“It’s okay, I explained to Thatch. Hopefully he won’t kick my ass too much. I can finish my reports from home today”. Thatch was Stiles’ supervisor. While Stiles had a pretty senior position at his firm, it still wasn’t cool for him to just duck out in the middle of the day. Thankfully, Thatch was usually pretty understanding.

 

Stiles gave one last look to Lydia, who was pulling the whole ‘I look beautiful and composed right now but inside I’m really fuming’ look pretty well. Charlotte threw Caleb an apologetic look. “I’ll call you later?”

 

“Yeah Char, good luck”

 

Stiles started to make his way outside to the car, not even looking back to see if Caleb was actually following. The car ride was silent. Stiles’ anger was slowly brewing, gathering speed as he remained silent. Caleb looked like he wanted to say something, but it wasn’t until Stiles stormed inside the house that he actually spoke up:

 

“Daddy, I’m so-“

 

“Caleb, I do not want to hear it right now.”

 

“Come on Dad! You know I didn’t mean to blow anything up!”

 

“But that’s just it, Caleb!” Stiles was maybe losing it. “You never mean to! How many times have we told you not to mix compounds indoors? How many times?” Yup, definitely losing it.

 

“It was the chem lab! We thought-“

 

“No, Caleb. You never think! You always just do, never thinking once about the consequences! There should have been zero part of your brain that thought it was okay to mix a compound indoors. I don’t care that it was in a lab. You’ve been told countless times! Why don’t you ever listen?”

 

“I’m sorry Dad! I’ll pay you back for the supplies.”

 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, trying to summon the strength not to explode. “Caleb, I don’t care about the supplies. I care about your safety! The rules aren’t there to prevent damage to your surroundings, they’re there to keep you safe! Do you have any idea what I would do if you actually hurt yourself? Do you know how scared I was?”

 

“Fine! I’m sorry for being such a fucking screw up! I’m sorry that I suck at the one thing I should be good at. I’m sorry for being a disappointment of a werewolf and son!” Before Stiles could even respond to that one, Caleb stormed up to his room. Stiles heard Caleb’s homemade lock click in a second, and knew it was hopeless to try and get to him now. He let out a sigh, sitting down and pulling out his phone. He dialed Derek immediately. Hearing his husband’s voice already eased himself a bit.

 

“Stiles, I can only talk for a few minutes”

 

“Well, the votes are in. Stiles Stillinski Hale will be officially crowned as worst father of the year.”

 

“Sti, what happened?”

 

“I snapped, Der. I one hundred percent and completely snapped at him. I mean, I don’t understand how he can be so careless?”

 

“You know, he kind of reminds me of a different fifteen year old I once knew. Annoying little fucker. Couldn’t sit still, always followed trouble around. Totally acted on impulse all of them time. Must have given his dad a run for his money.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. How the hell did my dad put up with me for so long?”

 

“He loves you more than anything in this world, Stiles. And you love Caleb. It’s hard when he has so much of you in him. What did your dad do with you?”

 

“Are you kidding? Do you know how many lectures I got in my high school career? Always the same. Careless, thoughtless, acting on im-“ He stopped abruptly. Plot twist, he just gave his son a bona fide Sheriff Stillinski lecture.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“I should call my dad.”

 

“Okay baby. I have to go now anyway. Don’t let it get to you, you know Caleb loves you. Things will fizzle down.”

 

“Yeah, okay. I love you”

 

“I love you too.” He hung up, immediately dialing the Sherriff.

 

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?”

 

“Dad, how the hell did you deal with my impulsiveness as a kid? I was literally endangering my life every other week”

 

“Oh boy. What happened?”

 

“Caleb created another explosion indoors. This time it was during class, in the chem lab. It’s like, no matter how many times I tell him not to experiment inside, he does anyway!”

 

The sheriff chuckled, the traitor. “Getting a little taste of yourself, I see. Is everyone ok?”

 

“Yeah, nobody was hurt, but he did cause a lot of damage to the school’s equipment. Dad, how did you manage? I cannot keep doing this”

 

“Son, when you were thirteen years old, there was a wild dog loose that killed Mrs. Green’s cat. Now I told you to stay put, and not to go looking for the dog. Do you remember what happened?”

 

“How could I forget? He bit me on the leg, and I had to drop out of junior lacrosse that year”

 

“Well, when I asked you why you didn’t listen to me, you said ‘I just wanted to save the cats’. It was then I knew that you were a kid driven by passion. Sometimes, when we’re passionate about things, we tend to lose sight of ourselves. I can’t say that you stopped acting on impulse after that, but I can say that eventually, once I learned about the whole werewolf situation, you consulted me more before you jumped. You still didn’t listen, but you were mature enough to understand my opinion and consider your options. With your son, you don’t really have the secret supernatural problem. I think you just need to make sure you keep communicating, he’s a smart kid. He’s just passionate.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Wow, I should really buy you flowers for putting up with my shit, huh?”

 

“Flowers aren’t necessary. A nice steak might be nice.”

 

“Not a chance, Dad. How’s Mel treating you? Has she been cooking with that special oil we bought for you? It’s supposed to lower cholesterol.” They continued to talk for another hour, before the Sherriff had to go out on a call.

 

Hearing from his father definitely lifted his spirits. But then he remembered the hurting teenager he had upstairs, and decided to bury his nose in work until Derek came home before he dealt with this.

 

Xxx

 

Derek knew he wouldn’t be coming home to a happy Stiles. However, he wasn’t prepared for how much sadness he would smell when he walked through the door.  He turned to AC and Claudia, who were right behind him entering the house:

 

“Go get your stuff. Your shifts start in twenty minutes” They both nodded and headed upstairs to change. Derek was heading to the kitchen to see if Raina was there, when he realized that he was listening to Debussy’s Clair de Lune. Interesting, he didn’t smell anxiety in the house. He found Raina at the piano, as he was expecting.

 

“Hey sunshine, everything okay?” She stopped to give him her earth shattering smile.

 

“Yeah Pa, I just thought Dad could listen to some music. He seemed sad” Derek swelled with pride for his youngest daughter. She really proved that you didn’t need to be a werewolf to be intuitive. She continued to speak, “Dad said we’re ordering in tonight. He said Thai even though he and Caleb are the only ones that really like it. Can we do a split? I’m feeling Italian, personally.”

 

“Sure baby, I’ll see what I can do. How about you keep playing for me?” He walked further and found Stiles lounging on the couch, reading Harry Potter, as Derek suspected he might be. He sat down next to him, not saying a word. Stiles immediately put the book down, and Derek wrapped his arm around his husband, pulling him close to his chest. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to sooth him. Stiles sighed, relaxing in the warmth of his husband.

 

“Der, I almost lost my mind today”

 

“I know”

 

“He’s so upset now. I don’t know what to say to him. ‘I’m sorry I care so much?’”

 

“Stiles, he thinks he’s disappointed us. You know how he gets insecure when one of his inventions or concoctions fail.”

 

“I know, I know. Jesus Der, I just love him so much. I love all of them so much. I just want their safety.”

 

“That’s all you need to say. You just have to give him time to come around. He gets it, he’s a pretty smart kid. Good genes” Stiles snorted. He got up from the couch, stretching out. “I guess so. Oh, and I uh, sort of told Raina we would order in tonight. I didn’t really feel like cooking an hour ago.”

“Yeah, she told me. I’ll pick it all up on my way back from taking the twins to work”

 

“Pa? You ready to go?” Claudia and AC appeared downstairs, dressed for their jobs. Caleb came down also, a sheepish expression on his face. He caught a glimpse of his parents, and immediately went to the kitchen.

 

“Hey Professor, heard you blew up the chemistry lab today. Nice going” Claudia called out to him.

 

“Hey Princess, is that a new lipstick shade I saw? Wow, that’s also a big accomplishment. Good job!” He shot back.

 

Derek rolled his eyes, when an idea suddenly struck him. Caleb must have come down to apologize, and was waiting for Derek to drop the twins off. He wanted to leave them completely alone, so that they could really talk. He understood that Stiles and Caleb argued a lot. They were so similar, and sometimes that comes in the way. But Derek loved that Caleb was so much like Stiles. Every day, he reminded him of the sixteen year old kid he fell in love with, and how far they’ve come.

 

“Yeah pups, lets head out. Hey Sunshine, wanna go for a ride? I need to buy a few things for the kitchen” Raina perked up at hearing that, abruptly stopping to play piano. “Can we get black rice? I have a new recipe I want to try out”

 

Stiles chuckled. Listening to Raina get excited about food brought him a special kind of happiness.

 

“If you’re trying something new, find a new test subject. I’m still scarred from the last dish you made me try” AC said, grimacing, and headed out the door.

 

“Come on AC! I’ll let you braid my hair for a week!” Raina ran after her brother. Derek gave one last fleeting look to his husband, and headed out after the kids.

 

Stiles took a deep breath, hearing Caleb tinker around in the kitchen. “So uh, did you see that new trailer for the Doctor Strange movie? Looks pretty awesome” He said evenly, knowing Caleb could hear him from the kitchen. The noises stopped, and slowly Caleb came back to the living room. He sat down on the couch, in front of where Stiles stood.

 

“Yeah, I saw it. I hope they don’t mess it up, like DC did with Superman.”

 

“You know, I don’t think there has ever been a good superman movie? With the exception of the original” Stiles came and sat down next to him, lounging back.

 

“Even that one was pretty weak. Sure, it was revolutionary, regarding superheroes and Hollywood, but it kind of sucked, movie-wise. The only good Hollywood adaption of Superman was Smallville, and that was a TV show.” Caleb visibly relaxed, also leaning back like his Dad.

 

“Hey! That movie’s a classic! I will fight you on this one” And like magic, the tension faded, and they spent the next 20 minutes arguing about movies and Superheroes. After a shared fit of laughter that came from Caleb’s impersonation of Ben Affleck’s Batman, Caleb spoke up:

 

“Dad, I’m sorry about what went down today. And I’m sorry for what I said.” Caleb said, emotion in his eyes and voice.

 

Stiles looked at Caleb. His son had such a pure heart, so eager to make everyone happy. People met Caleb, and immediately go on about how alike they were. But at that moment, seeing his son for the loving, caring, and selfless person that he was, he saw only Derek. “It’s okay, baby. I’m sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn’t have lost my cool. You know I love you to death, right? I just want you to be safe”

 

“I know. Honestly, I really didn’t think anything would explode, I thought I had it.”

 

“Okay. Next time, why don’t you just listen to the teacher? Maybe you’ll learn about preventing explosions, huh?”

 

“What a groundbreaking thought.” He said, chuckling. His young face sobered up once again.  I’ll get it right one day, Dad.”

 

“I have no doubt you will, Caleb. I just need you to know. You are not in any way a disappointment, ever. I will never be anything less than proud to have you as my son. It never occurred to me that you wont go to do incredible things. I just need you to do your experiments outside, until you’re like, a little bit more experienced. And preferably around as few people as possible”

 

“Deal.” A bright smile appeared on his face, and he leaned in to Stiles, snuggling into his Dad. Stiles wrapped an arm around his son, kissing the top of his head. “Hey, wanna watch that new Netflix show, Stranger Things? I heard it’s awesome” They sat on the couch, and watched for a bit more until Derek and Raina came home with dinner.

 

Xxx

 

Later that night found Stiles on the couch with Caleb and AC, playing Mario Kart.

 

"Dad! What the hell? Was that you who just zapped me??” AC cried

 

“You’ll never prove it”

 

Derek stood and watched the boys play, a smile on his face, before pulling the plug from the XBOX.

 

“Pa! No no no I was just about to win that race!” Caleb said.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Derek said, not looking sorry at all. “You boys need to go to bed soon, it’s gotten late enough”

 

AC, Caleb, and Stiles all groaned, and all headed upstairs in an identical slouch. Derek laughed, Claudia rolled her eyes and followed them up. Derek turned off all the lights, and made his way up as well. On his way back to their room, Raina came out of her room; “Pa? I really don’t feel well.” Derek looked at her. Raina was generally not a complainer.  She was definitely pale, and when he pressed his face to her forehead, she was burning up.

 

“Ok Sunshine, I’m gonna give you some medicine and tea for tonight, okay? Then I want you to get a good night’s sleep, and we’ll see how you feel in the morning. If you’re still fevered, we’ll figure it out”

 

“Okay Papa” She said. Derek went and got her everything she needed, and tucked her in to bed. Stiles had to teach him how to take care of sick children, since werewolves rarely contracted illnesses. He remembers the first time she got an ear infection as a baby, and he flipped out, bringing her to the ER. Now, he thinks he’s gotten pretty standard at taking care of her, if even going a bit above and beyond in pampering her.

 

When he got to their room, he found Stiles on his laptop on the bed, finishing up some work.

 

“Sti, you’re working yourself too hard. It’s late”

 

“I just have to finish this before I go to sleep, ten more minutes” He replied, not even looking up from the screen. Derek sighed, getting into his pajamas and brushing his teeth.

 

“Raina’s sick. I got her some medicine and tea, and put the dehumidifier on in her room, but she’s running a fever pretty high.”

 

That got Stiles to stop typing, looking up at Derek with concern in his face. “Do you think it’s just a fever? Der, I can’t stay home with her tomorrow.”

 

“Me neither. What do you want to do?”

 

“I guess I’ll bring her with me then. We can see tomorrow if we think she needs to go to the doctor.” Whenever Raina got sick, Stiles usually was the one to bring her with him to work if neither of them could stay home with her. Derek tried to bring her with him once, but it turns out a sick child in a classroom is pretty distracting for teenagers. Stiles just sat her down in his office, and let her entertain herself with books while he worked.

 

Derek looked at his husband, who was working so hard, so late. He climbed onto the bed next to him, and started to massage his shoulders. Stiles let out a moan, closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation. “Your hands are fucking magical”

 

“Put away the laptop, and I’ll show you other ways I can make you feel good” He started to kiss his neck, licking and sucking marks down his collarbone from behind, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Oh god, that was terrible”

 

“Shut up and let me ravish you”

 

“Yes, sir” Stiles replied, closing the computer and removing his pants and shirt, allowing Derek to do the same. They went to each other in a frenzy, Derek dominating the kiss and licking into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles enthusiastically grabbed Derek’s ass in response, laying back on the bed and pulling Derek on top of him. Derek immediately took both of Stiles’ hands and pinned them up above his head.

 

“I want to take care of you. Make you forget you even have a job.” He murmured into Stiles’ neck. “Keep these up here” Stiles quickly grabbed on to the headboard, allowing Derek to start to lick his way down his body. He let out a manly squeak when Derek reached his cock, hard and ready for him. Derek took Stiles’ cock in his mouth, sucking down as far as he could go, which was pretty damn far. Stiles squirmed, wanting to run his hand through Derek’s hair but not wanting to break Derek’s rule. He felt Derek play with his balls, licking and sucking his cock like his life depended on it. And then, he felt one lubed finger circle his rim, massaging before entering him. When Derek inserted another finger, scissoring him and grazing his prostate, while still blowing his brains out, he couldn’t hold back.

 

“Fuck Der, I need to touch you” Derek pulled off with a pop, looking up at Stiles with the most sinfully swollen lips. “No. No touching, just let me take care of you”

 

“Okay, okay okay jesus Der I’m gonna co- “Before he could even finish that thought, he came spectacularly into Derek’s mouth, as Derek continually pressed against his prostate, three fingers now inside him. Before Stiles could even catch his breath, Derek came up and shoved his tongue in his mouth, letting Stiles taste himself on his tongue. And then, he began to enter Stiles again, this time with his lubed up cock.

 

“Shit shit shit shit….” Stiles muttered, as Derek took his legs and wrapped them around his waist, getting a better angle. Then, as he bottomed out, he started to pound into Stiles, the younger man murmuring incoherently as his husband took him relentlessly.

 

“Yeah baby, let me take care of you. You feel so good, so tight. Don’t think about anything except my cock in your hole” Jesus, Derek was really pounding into him. Stiles could only moan, whilst Derek slammed into him, in and out, muttering sweet nothings into his ear. It was only after Derek came with a growl and fell on top of him did he realize Derek had a hand covering his eyes, and had allowed Stiles to really just focus on the incredible sensation of Derek fucking him.  He breathed shallowly, running his hands through Derek’s hair as the older man caught his breath. Derek sat up, and reached over to his nightstand to get the wipes, cleaning him and Stiles off. He then laid down, spooning his husband. Stiles sighed, loving it when Derek held him, even after so many years.

 

“Remember when our walls weren’t soundproofed?” Stiles asked, chuckling. They had soundproofed them after a very frightened seven years old AC clawed into their room, wanting to ‘save Daddy from the evil monsters’. Derek’s alpha ears could still hear through the wall, so that he could still listen for trouble.

 

“Mhmm” Derek mumbled, nuzzling deeper into the back of Stiles’ neck.

 

“No! No Der! Wake up!” Stiles elbowed Derek in the stomach, eliciting a growl from Derek.

 

“Stiles what the hell?!”

 

“Derek, we can’t be old geezers who pass out every time they fuck! Come on, remember when we used to go two or three times a night?”

 

“Stiles, you’re forty two. Relax.” Stiles let out a sound of protest, turning around looking Derek in the eyes.

 

“And you’re forty eight. You’re nearing fifty, silverwolf!”

 

Derek sighed, stroking Stiles hip with his hand. “Please get to your point”

 

“Babe, we’re going on twenty years of marriage as of this week! We need to keep the flame burning. We can’t just pass out every time we fuck!”

 

“Stiles, correct me if I’m wrong, but couples who have a hard time with the so called ‘flame’ rarely fuck each other into speechlessness on the regular. And I love looking back at how much time I’ve spent with you, and how much more we have together. To me, aging just symbolizes more time I’ve spent with you. Plus, post sex sleep is the best sleep”

 

“Okay, you got me there big guy. But what happens when you turn fifty and realize you need a change, and that I was never a good enough pillow talker for you? These are crucial moments.” Derek growled again, a little more animalistic this time, rolling them over and pinning Stiles down.

 

“Why would you even say that? You’re my mate, Stiles. And we talk plenty. Post coital bliss has never been an issue for you before. You are all there is for me. There is no way I would ever even think about leaving you, mid-life crisis or not. So please, stop thinking like that. I hope to be loving you for as long as you’ll let me”

 

“You promise you won’t get bored of me?” He asked, apprehension in his eyes.

 

“I don’t think I could ever get bored of you. I love you”

 

“I love you too.” Stiles replied, a hint of mischief leaking into his eyes.  “So silverwolf, think you’ve got one more round in you? I’ll do all the work, wouldn’t want you to break a hip or something” Stiles laughed as Derek responded with laying back down and closing his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. Only for Stiles to climb on top of him and shower him in kisses.

 

They would be fine.

 

Xxx

 

Morning was more hectic than normal. Raina being sick meant that Stiles was taking care of breakfast. Derek had to take Caleb early to Scott’s vet practice, since he was spending his day of suspension working. With Derek gone and Stiles taking care of breakfast and lunches, Claudia and AC were taking care of Raina. This wasn’t an abnormal situation in their home. Raina, the amazing kid that she was, was definitely going to grow up spoiled in terms of being taken care of. She was always pampered by her three older siblings, and well-meaning Papa. Stiles chuckled to himself, watching AC pack her bag for her and Claudia make her tea with lemon and honey. She was everyone’s baby.

 

“Okay guys, Sunshine’s coming to work with me today. Pa’s going to come back soon to pick you guys up for school, so please make sure you’re ready, so you guys aren’t too late.” Claudia and AC bustled about, packing their lunches and eating their breakfasts.

 

A honk outside made Stiles smack himself on the head. “Shoot, that’s Kira for the carpool. I forgot to let her know Raina wouldn’t be coming in today. Superstar, can you run outside and tell her that Raina’s sick?”

 

“Sure” Claudia ran out and did as she was asked. “Hiro, Liz, and Jamie say feel better, Sunshine” She said when she came back in.

 

“Okay Sunshine, we have to get going, I have a meeting at 9:30. Claud and Ace, remember to lock up after you leave. Learn a lot, get educated!” He called, running out the door with Raina trailing behind. On the drive to work, Raina was passing in and out of her sleep, but still had enough energy to mumble; “Dad, you didn’t have any breakfast”

 

“That’s okay sweets, I had coffee. I think I have some pretzels in my desk that I can snack on” Raina didn’t look satisfied, but was too sick to really argue.

 

Xxx

 

“Hey Pa, a minute of your time?” Claudia chased after Derek, who had been heading outside the school during lunch break. AC was with her.

 

“Walk with me, I have to grab my notes from the car.” He said gruffly, annoyed that he forgot them in the first place. The twins trailed after their Pa, outside to the parking lot. Derek had parked in his spot by the wall of the school, as per usual. It was pretty out of the way, usually good for avoiding carpool traffic, but for now it just inconvenienced him more.

 

“So, we just wanted to know if you had anything going on this Saturday? Me and the team wanted to have a team lunch, maybe at the Café?” Claudia asked, as Derek ruffled through his car, confused as to where he left them. He didn’t consciously remember leaving them in the car this morning, he just couldn’t find them and assumed that’s what had happened.

 

“Yeah, and I just wanted to talk to you about Friday night dinn- Dad?” Derek looked up immediately. Sure enough, he saw Stiles’ figure walking towards them. Confused as to why he would be here, especially without Raina, Derek stood for a minute. It was in that minute of hesitation that he smelled what was definitely _not_ Stiles’ scent. He growled, but that moment of hesitation was all that the imposter needed. The imposter rammed into Derek, pinning him against the wall with superhuman strength. His face melted into one of hate, and anger. Derek recognized him immediately.

 

“Claudia, AC, back down.” He commanded them, who were growling and baring their teeth at the man.

 

“Yeah that’s right, tell your freak kids to tame themselves, Alpha. You think I didn’t recognize you when you flashed those eyes at me? Didn’t know wolves also ran fairy, but I guess I was wrong” Derek growled again. He was surprised at himself for not recognizing the shifter’s scnent back in the principal’s office a few weeks ago.

 

“You’re Jeremy Collins’ dad. What do you want?”

 

“I want a goddamn apology from your fag son to my kid! You wolves think you’re always on top. Well how about now, bested by a shifter?” Derek smirked. Who did this guy think he was? He immediately pushed the shifter away, kicking his feet from under him and pinning him down on the ground.

 

“Who’s your pack leader? I know you shifters run together, and you are definitely too weak and pathetic to be the leader. You know what, it’s fine. I don’t need a name from you, my pack emissary will know. Remember you this; You are very lucky my children are here, since I don’t want to scar them for life at the moment. But the next time you put any of my children in danger, or throw any type of slur at them, I will rip your throat out, capiche?” The shifter nodded, face mangled with fear and loathing.

 

Derek sighed again, lifting the man up by his shirt and pinning him back against the wall, eyes glowing. “Now, apologize to my son, or I’ll begin to rethink my generosity.”

 

“Sorry.” The man rumbled at AC, who’s claws were still out. Derek let the man go, who scrambled away quickly. Derek turned to his kids;

 

“You guys alright?” They both nodded, a bit speechless at witnessing their Pa, so not Pa-like.

 

“Pa, you’re a total badass! Who knew?” Claudia exclaimed, finally gaining the ability to speak. Derek laughed, completely content with how his children saw him.

 

“I’m sorry you guys witnessed that. Okay, I’m going to ask Uncle Isaac to give you guys a ride home. He should have room for Kai also, since Charlotte and Caleb aren’t here today. I need to go sort this out as soon as I can.”

 

“Sort what out?” AC asked.

 

“Politics. I’m gonna talk to that jerk’s leader and see if I can stop a mini battle erupting between shifters and werewolves.” Derek was not excited for that. He hated politicking and today was not the day for this. But he knew he needed to figure it out as soon as possible.

 

Xxx

 

Stiles’ phone rang as he entered his office from another meeting. Raina was curled up on is couch reading a book, and seemed unbothered by the piercing ring of the office phone, which he hated so much.

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” He asked, seeing the Caller ID.

 

“Stiles, I’m really sorry to just tell you this now, you weren’t answering your cell and your receptionist said you were in a meeting. Isaac is taking the kids home, I have to meet with a shifter pack leader.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Remember the douchebag father of the kid who was bullying AC? Well apparently he’s a shifter, and he attacked me while I was with the kids today”

 

“WHAT?!” Stiles was entering panic mode, heart racing as he registered yet another threat to his family’s safety in this town. He coughed, not feeling so good. Raina looked up in concern, hearing the raise in her Dad’s voice.

 

“Its fine, we’re all fine. He wasn’t that strong. He didn’t touch them, just tried to rough me up, and failed miserably. I just need to speak with his leader so that things don’t get out of hand. I’m on my way now, Boyd’s coming with me. It shouldn’t take more than an hour. I’ll be home soon.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Der I can’t leave early today, I need to make up for yesterday.”

 

“Its okay, I’ll ask Scott to drive Caleb to the café for dinner, he and Claudia can hang there. Isaac already said he’ll ask Allison to drive AC there also. It’s fine, don’t worry. How’s Raina doing?”

 

“She’s fine, she relaxed all day. Her fever’s down, so I think she’s okay to go back to school tomorrow.” He was still breathing shallow; his neck was aching him as well.

 

“Okay. Stiles, relax. I love you. Everything’s fine” Derek hung up.

 

Everything was not fine. Supernatural creatures were threatening his family, and he couldn’t even take off work to help. He had mountains of paperwork he needed to fill by the end of the quarter, and a sick child who wasn’t getting the attention she needed.

 

“Dad, are you okay?” Raina was hovering over him, concern in her eyes.

 

Stiles wanted to say he was fine, but he suddenly couldn’t speak. He couldn’t catch his breath, and his chest ached. He tried to look up at Raina, but he didn’t remember how he got on the floor, and she was blurring in front of him.

 

“Daddy? Daddy!” Was the last thing he heard, before the world blacked out completely.

 

Xxx

 

Derek took a deep breath. The entire meeting was one of politics and pleasantries. The pack leader had no idea that the douchebag had attacked Derek, or that he was so homophobic, and had reassured Derek that he would take care of it. Derek would have been fine if they had left it at that, but the leader, Kyle, was persisting in schmoozing with Derek and Boyd. Derek itched, he had turned his phone off for the meeting, and he wanted to know how Raina was doing.

 

“Kyle,” Boyd inserted, sensing Derek’s discomfort, “We hope we can maintain this alliance, and that any slurs towards us, and especially our children, will be out of the question. For now, we need to get going. My daughter Mia has gymnastics” Kyle nodded, letting them out of his home.

 

“I didn’t know Mia did gymnastics” Derek said to Boyd in the car, smiling as he turned his phone on.

 

“Well, she does cartwheels in our backyard. Not an outright lie, hmm?”

 

Derek didn’t respond. He was staring horrorstruck at his phone, which was buzzing with nine missed calls from Raina, and seventeen missed calls from various pack members. He listened to the first voicemail from Raina:

 

_‘Papa, I need you to call me back. It’s Daddy, he’s at the hospital. He had some sort of attack. He couldn’t breathe, and his chest hurt. I called the ambulance but now Im here all alone and they brought him to surgery and I’m really scared.’_

Shit, shit, shit. He immediately turned around, speeding to the hospital. He listened to one from Scott.

 

‘ _Hey Derek. AC said you were in a meeting with a shifter, which is why your phone is off. I figured I’d update you for when you turn it on. The doctor said he’s hopeful. They had to do an emergency procedure, but he thinks its minimal risk. Mom’s been giving us updates. I brought Caleb here, and Claudia and AC are also here. The sheriff is here also. Okay, I think that’s it for now’._

 

When he arrived at the hospital, barely explaining to Boyd what happened, he ran straight to the waiting room, scenting his way there. He supposed Boyd stayed back to explain to the doctors and nurses why he was storming through their hospital. He got to the area, seeing most of the pack there as well. He barely registered who was there, because as soon as he arrived all four of his children ran to him, tackling him to the ground in hugs. He let out his first sob, grabbing whoever was closest and kissing their head. He couldn’t scent them enough, just allowing them to hug him and control his sobs.

 

Finally, they pulled away from each other.  Claudia was the first to speak;

 

“You can never do that again! Papa we couldn’t reach you!” Her eyes were red and puffy. He looked around, and saw they all had the same expression on their faces, save for Caleb, who was remaining uncharacteristically quiet and stoic.

 

“I’m so sorry guys. I’ll never turn it off again, I swear.” He looked around and saw that Erica, Parker and Mia were there, as well as Scott, Allison, and Lydia, who had Kai, Riley, and Charlotte with them. Erica came over, kissed Boyd, and then turned to hug Derek, who had risen from his tackled position on the ground.

 

“Der, I’m so sorry I can’t stay longer, but I need to go back to the Café. I’m taking Mia with me. Everything’s going to be okay.” She rubbed his back, scenting him a bit more.  He looked at her, and the rest of the Pack members who were there.

 

“Thank you guys so much for being here for my family. You guys are free to go if you need to for any reason, you don’t have to stay.”

 

“Dude, Stiles is my brother man! Of course me and Kaito are staying” Scott said.

 

“Isaac insists we stay.” Allison piped up, arm around Riley.

 

“You can’t seriously expect me to leave Stiles’ side?” Lydia said shrewdly.

 

“Son, you best believe I’ll be staying here for as long as I would like” The sheriff told him with a stern look, before coming over and giving Derek a hug of his own. “It’ll be okay, kid.”

 

“Mo…..ehem, Mr. Stillinski Hale’s family?” A doctor came out. She had a warm smile on her face.

 

“Yes, that’s us” Derek rushed to her, Raina clinging to his side and the rest trailing behind him.

 

“Your…husband, is it?” Derek nodded, “Okay, well your husband is out of surgery. He’s asleep now, probably won’t wake up for a while, but you’re welcome to see him. Urm, immediate family only.”

 

Derek crouched down, allowing Raina to clamber on his back. He could smell her exhaustion from the day. When she was secure, he nearly ran to Stiles’ room, kids following after him. They left the rest of the pack come up with an explanation as to why they knew which room he was in.

 

Xxx

 

Stiles woke up in a haze.

 

He looked around. Apparently, he was in a hospital room, and his chest hurt like a bitch. He looked at a clock on the wall, 1 am. Shit. He took in more of his surroundings. He had Raina curled up on his right side on the bed, and Claudia curled up on his left. Hmm, that cant be allowed in hospitals, Melissa must be his nurse. AC was sleeping by his feet. Across the room, he saw Caleb slouching in an arm chair, not sleeping at all.

 

“Hey Professor, Where’s Pa?” He rasped out.

 

“He went to get coffee” Was all he said. He looked really serious, way more than he’s ever seen him.

 

Before he could respond, Derek burst into the room. Stiles quickly checked, but the kids were still sleeping.

 

“Hey there, sourwolf. Do you mind feeding my some water? My throat hurts like hell, and Ive got these monkeys all around me.”

 

“Stiles, oh my god I love you. I love you, Im so sorry” He ran over and kissed his forehead, keeping his lips there for a minute before pulling back. He took the cup of water with a straw from the nightstand, letting Stiles drink the entire cup before speaking again.

 

“What are you sorry for? It’s my dad’s fault. It’s the same condition, isn’t it?”

 

Derek nodded. “Your doctor went home for the night, but the on call doctor is here. Do you want me to go get her?”

 

“Nah, I know the drill. No heavy lifting or extraneous exercise. Eat healthy, low stress. They probably put the catheter in, didn’t they?”

 

“And you said you didn’t want to go to med school”

 

Stiles chuckled. “Is my dad around?”

 

“Melissa made a bed for him in the on call room. Should I go get him?”

 

“No! Don’t wake him. I don’t want to see his smug face when he tells me to watch my cholesterol”

 

“Stiles, you almost died baby” Derek said, not even a hint of a smile on his face, despite Stiles’ jokes.

 

Stiles sobered up. “I know, I’m sorry Der”

 

Derek grumbled, a pained look on his face. “The eating thing we can get a handle on. I should have told you about the shifter thing in a better way, so as not to stress you out further. But you gotta take it easy on the work, Stiles. You’re working yourself too hard. I can’t- I can’t do this without you. I need you here.”

 

“What do I do, Der? I can’t cut back on hours being an actuary. It’s a demanding job”

 

“Too bad” Caleb inserted, shocking them both. Stiles had forgotten that he was even awake.

 

“Caleb..” Derek started, but Caleb interrupted again;

 

“You’re cutting back. You’re eating healthy, and you aren’t exerting yourself too much from now on. You can protest all you want. I need you, Dad. Grandma already schooled me on all the foods you cant eat. You are not putting yourself at risk again, I won’t let you.” He had tears in his eyes now.

 

“Baby, come here” Stiles said. Caleb approached his father, tears streaming down his face now.

 

“I don’t want you worrying about my problems. I’m the dad, I can handle this” Caleb wrenched away from his grip, backing into Derek.

 

“Too bad! You’re getting my help, whether you want it or not! You. Are. Not. Dying.”

 

“Caleb, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Of course I’ll take care of myself, I need to watch you win that Nobel prize” Caleb let out a sob again, burying his face in his Dad’s neck. Stiles heard a muffled “I love you” in his neck. Looking around at his family, he knew it would be okay.

 

Xxx

 

Stiles went home two days later, against the protests of Derek who insisted he stay another day. The kids all helped him up to his room, where he would stay on bed rest for the rest of the week.

 

Raina had been particularly insistent in being Stiles’ primary caretaker. One night, when Stiles asked her why she wanted to care for him so much, she looked him in the eye with those emerald greens, and said;

 

“We’re the humans. We need to take care of ourselves, so that we can run with the wolves.”

 

Xxx

 

On Friday, Caleb, Clauda, AC, and Raina all sat around in Claudia’s room, discussing the party.

 

“So Parker said we can definitely move it to next week, when Dad is a little bit better.” AC said.

 

“We have to revise the menu. No more sweets, nothing with too much cholesterol” Caleb said, scribbling away on a pad.

 

“Easy there, professor. The rest of us would like to eat like normal people.” Claudia told him.

 

“Too bad” Caleb snapped. “Dad needs to be surrounded be positive influences, not stumbling blocks.”

 

“I agree” Raina said. “This is their party, we need to make it perfect for them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! Man that was emotional. Comments and kudos welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! It's been a heck of a ride. I bet you thought I wasn't going to update, huh? This took a really long time to write, but I'm so happy that I did. I would love to write more about these characters, or just more Sterek in General. Maybe I will soon? Either way thank you so much for reading!  
> Ps: hope you gallavich shippers caught the scene! Couldn't resist!

 

“No.”

“I love it!”

“Really Stiles?” Derek rolled his eyes at his husband. Sometimes he wondered if Stiles was at all more mature than his children. In this case, he was pretty sure Stiles was far below the typical 5-year-old.

“Come on Pa! Its clever!” Caleb said, snuggling against the puppy.

“I wouldn’t say clever is the word. Ironic, funny, silly, those are fitting descriptions” Claudia said, right next to Caleb on the floor. She had the same starry eyed look that Caleb had, snuggling the puppy as well. Derek really didn’t care for dogs, but the happy looks on his children’s faces made it all worth it. Still, he couldn’t believe they were siding with Stiles on this one.

“Der, you totally owe me for not letting me name one of our daughters it” Stiles had the nerve to have a serious expression on his face. He was standing behind Caleb, ruffling his hair. Derek knew that Stiles wanted to be right there on the floor snuggling the pup, but wanted to let his kids have the moment. Still, he was bouncing in his shoes, wide smile on his face.

“You were going to name me Haley Hale?” Raina said, horrified. She was standing next to Derek, looking at the puppy with skepticism. At least one of his children had some sense.

“Aw Pa, why didn’t you? That would have been awesome!” Caleb piped up.

“Awesome? I think you mean traumatizing” Derek responded, wrapping an arm around his youngest daughter. Raina snuggled into her Pa, looking around at the rest of her family with accusing eyes.

“I agree with Pa. Dad, you’re twisted.” AC said. Though he was standing apprehensively near Derek as well, Derek noticed that he was softening a bit. Damn Stiles and his puppy-loving genetics.

“Alright my children!” Stiles exclaimed. “Now that you have found yourselves in acquisition of a dog, I hope you understand the responsibilities it comes with! Pa and I are will NOT be the sole caretakers of this fluffball” Derek internally sighed. Stiles was nothing if not relentless in teaching their children responsibility.

“I didn’t even want a stupid dog.” Raina grumbled. “I don’t trust them.”

“Fear not, Rainy Days. I will put together a walking and feeding schedule!” Caleb said. “Haley will never see a minute of neglect! Rainy, you can work on whipping us some top-notch gourmet dog food.” Raina shot him a scowl.

“Wait a minute.  I want in on making this schedule. I don’t trust you, professor.” Claudia said.

“I’m gonna agree with Claud on this one. Let’s do it together.” AC chipped in.

“Der!” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear, “Our babies are working together!” He sounded delighted. Derek had to agree that it was something to see, watching the kids unite for the dog. Raina even followed them when they ran off to plan.  

“Oh, I have a great idea for a self-walking leash!” Caleb called.

“NO” They all cried out in unison.

Xxx

There weren’t many times when Derek seriously sat and thought about his life choices. Now, sitting at the table and watching what appeared to be a reenactment of the Battle of Thermopylae, was one of those rare times.

“Take it BACK!” Stiles shouted, banging the table. “I will not have those traitorous words spoken in my house!”

Boyd was on the other end of the table, smirk on his face as he continued to antagonize Stiles. “’Super’ means beyond normal! Being a rich boy with a lot of toys does not make you a superhero! A vigilante, sure, a hero, maybe. But not a superhero”

 Jesus. Why was Boyd doing this? Derek knew AC just wanted their families to have a nice dinner together, now that he and Parker were official. The dinner was going just fine, with only minimal inappropriate jokes made between Erica and Stiles, when Boyd just had to bring up Batman. 

“Now you listen here, Vernon. Having supernatural powers does NOT make you a superhero! It is the courage, valor, and strength. ALL things that Bruce Wayne has.”

“Nope. Doesn’t count if he can’t fly or shoot lasers out of his eye.” Boyd replied, smirk still on his face. Erica was sitting next to him, laughing with Parker. Mia was watching the entire exchange with amazement, while all four Hale children were not amused.

“Uncle Boyd” Claudia started, who was sitting next to Stiles, (Stiles never let them call him Uncle Vernon, for obvious reasons), “Your logic has holes. I mean, if we went by what you’re saying, then Tony Stark isn’t a superhero either!”

Derek should probably be concerned with how proud Stiles looked at that moment. “And there we have it! She speaks the truth! Oh my beautiful superstar!” He kissed the top of her head.

“Tony Stark is just an even richer playboy than Bruce Wayne, with even less ninja skills. His toys are just fancier. Neither are superheroes” Derek is seriously going to punch Boyd. In the nuts. Stiles needed to keep his blood pressure down, and this was doing the exact opposite. Glancing over, he saw Parker and AC whispering to each other; Parker’s arm around AC. Derek didn’t even know if they were listening anymore, they seemed so lost in each other.

“Is he richer? I always assumed Bruce Wayne had the most money” Erica wondered out loud.

“Are you kidding? Tony Stark is a mega billionaire, made from his own business and technology ventures. Bruce Wayne’s money is all from his parents, the slacker” Boyd said, looking straight at Stiles.

“I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH SLANDER TO BE SPOKEN UNDER MY ROOF” Stiles shouted, grabbing Raina and Claudia’s heads on either side of him and shielding their ears against his waist. Caleb was already losing interest, fidgeting with his deluxe Rubik’s cube to himself. Haley was barking up a storm, excited by all of the commotion. Boyd looked like he was about to say something else, but Derek had had enough;

“OKAY! How about we get a game of basketball going, huh? Boyds against Hales?” Derek asked. Stiles still looked red faced and fuming, but he nodded tersely. He reached down to calm Haley down, petting her and murmuring in her ear.

Erica was sitting there, smirk on her face. “Oh Der Bear! What a fabulous idea. Except for the fact that it would be six against four.”

“Stiles wouldn’t be playing.”

“Hurtful!” Stiles said in mock outrage, “I’ll have you know that I am moderately average in a game with all humans!”

“Even if that were true, you are not engaging in high physical activity in your condition. Especially after I saw you sneak an extra slice of brisket tonight” Caleb said, with a stern look on his face. Stiles grumbled something under his breath about traitorous children, but argued no more. Caleb turned then turned to Derek:

“Actually, I’m going to pass also. Aunt Lydia finally let up on Char’s grounding. She’s coming over so we can work on our chem homework”. Stiles snorted. He knows those two evil geniuses have probably read the entire textbook already. More likely, they were meeting up to work on their next diabolical plan.

Xxx

Later found Stiles lounging on the grass with Mia and Raina, who had both decided to duck out of the game as well. They were cheering on as Erica, Boyd, and Parker teamed up against Derek, Claudia, and AC. Stiles loved seeing Derek play with the twins, watching them all work together. Erica and Boyd were having a blast with Parker as well.

“Mamma Mia, that tickles” Stiles told Mia, who was painting his toenails, Raina doing his fingernails. He had protested at first, trying to preserve his masculinity, but watching Mia and Raina giggle together made his heart absolutely melt, Mia looking up to the older girl as her own big sister. Therefore, after many giggles and pleadings, he had settled for a very manly turquoise.

“Sorry Uncle Stiles. Your feet are sooooo hairy!” She exclaimed, giggling even more.

“Hey! No laughing at my feet”

“Dad, you need to stop moving so much” Raina scolded.

“Wow Stiles. I thought you were above torturing young children.” said a familiar voice. Stiles cracked his eyes open to see Lydia standing above him, her daughter Liz with her.

“Lydia! Light of my life, what have we done to merit your presence?”

“Charlotte begged me to bring her over, something to do with a self-walking leash for a dog?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say they aren’t doing chemistry homework.”

“I still can’t believe Derek agreed to getting a dog. I thought he was dead set on never” She said, sitting down in the grass with them. Liz sat down next to her, immediately engaging in conversation with Raina and Mia.

“Caleb has inherited my superpowers of persuasion”

“More like he’s inherited the Stillinski ability to manipulate Derek with his eyes.” Lydia snorted.

“Dad!” Raina cut in, “Caleb can’t invent a self-walking leash unless we all get to use it! Not only for when it’s his turn”

“Babe, if Caleb invents a self-walking leash, we’ll be able to hire a butler to walk, feed, and groom Haley at all times.”

“Haley? You named your dog Haley Hale?”

“Yes Lydia. And contrary to what you might think, I was not the one who suggested it. My children are following in the footsteps of their father”

“I haven’t met her yet! Can I go and pet her?” Liz chirped up. Raina enthusiastically agreed, bringing Mia and Liz inside with her to find Haley.

“Rude! Mia only finished one foot. Anyway Lyds, I’m glad you let up on Charlotte. Caleb was driving us crazy last weekend. He missed his partner in crime.”

“Thank Jordan. He’s the one who convinced me. I would have had her grounded for at least another week” She replied, laying down next to him. Stiles put an arm around her, relaxing in the grass with his best friend.

“But why? I understand that what they did was dumb, but I don’t know if it was two-weeks-in-the-doghouse dumb”

“Are you kidding? What kind of example is she setting for Elizabeth and Cecelia? Plus, she could have had that put on her permanent record! What would the schools think? How can she get a full engineering scholarship with a suspension? Not to mention the fact that the summer internship programs would have penalized her as well! She has a whole future in front of her, and I’m not letting some boy get in the way!”

“Oh? So now Caleb, who has been Charlotte’s best friend since they both could speak, is just ‘some boy’? Its my son’s fault that your daughter is a brilliant mastermind who has a troublemaker streak?” Stiles asked, sitting up.

“He’s a bad influence on her” She shot back, sitting up as well.

“Really? So it was Caleb’s fault when Charlotte brought over her new compound that was going to ‘solve itchy skin’, that ended up burning a hole through my couch? What about the time when they hacked YOUR bio research files, that was all on Caleb? Admit it Lydia, Charlotte has equal part in their schemes. Are you telling me she hasn’t gotten in to trouble at home ever?”

Lydia looked like she was about to cry. “I don’t know what to do! Nothing I say or do has any effect. Last week she tried to build Cecelia a new toy, and if it weren’t for the fact that my husband is a hellhound, he would have lost an arm!”

Stiles laughed. “You can’t suppress this, Lydia. They want to create, to innovate. The only thing we can do is make sure there’s as little damage as possible.”

“So you and Derek are just ok with Caleb destroying things left and right?”

“No, Derek and I are ok with our son expanding his mind and exploring technology. We give him guidelines for minimal destruction. Most of the time, he listens. But with every time that he went against our rules, we’ve made sure that our reprimands would not suppress his creativity. Just that he knows to be safe. They’re young, Lydia. One day, some university is going to give them a lab to do all of this in, and then they’ll be taking us to Aruba every other week.”

“You think they’re going to stay together?” She asked, knowing look in her eye.

“Well, urm, if by ‘together’ you mean partners in science, then yes. I don’t know about any other togethers”

“You can’t seriously believe they’re going to stay just friends?” She replied with a shrewd expression.

“Haven’t we discussed this? Stillinski blood and Martin blood can never work. The universe was against us!” Stiles exclaimed, flailing his arms.

“Stiles, Derek fell madly in love with you and swept you off your feet. The universe had nothing to do with it” She replied, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“That is very true. However, when we got married, Stiles wanted to be the one carrying me across the threshold.” Derek said, appearing behind them. “But he failed pretty spectacularly”.

“Couldn’t lift all that muscle, Sourwolf. Its better when you do it” said Stiles, as Derek sat down on the grass beside him.

 He was with the rest of the game players, all looking thoroughly played out and sweaty. They all sat down with Stiles and Lydia. Stiles noticed AC laying down, his boyfriend laying his head on his stomach. Claudia laid down as well, resting her head on Stiles’ lap.  

“Aw, you two are too much for me. Even with all that sweat?” Stiles directed at Parker and AC.

“Ew, Dad.”

“So Aquaman! You gonna convince my son to get a haircut now?” Erica asked AC, calling him by her nickname for him.

“I’ve tried! He won’t let me cut it!” AC said, running his hand through Parker’s locks. Parker had shoulder length hair, and usually had it up in a bun.

“Why can’t my loved ones accept me for who I am?” Parker asked dramatically.

“Babe, I accept you. I just want to give you layers” Typical hairstylist, Stiles thought.

“I think you should consider it, Parker. My son here is a pretty awesome hairdresser” Derek told him seriously.

“But actually! How did you learn to cut so well?” Lydia asked.

“Natural talent.” Stiles replied

“Excuse me! How about the fact that he had someone to practice on all these years?” Claudia said indignantly.

“You only let him blow it out. Riley had the most courage, letting him cut it whenever he needed to practice a new style.” Parker threw back.

“Ya. And let’s not forget Kai letting me practice my color technique on him”

“He pulled off those blue highlights pretty well” Stiles said.

“So, basically we’re all getting free haircuts for life?” Erica asked.

“All except Parker, who won’t let me do anything!” AC exclaimed.

“Parker, I think the long-haired look is very fitting on you.” Lydia said approvingly.

“Well ladies and gentleman, Lydia Martin-Parrish has officially given her approval.” Boyd said, smirk back on his face.  Erica shot her a betrayed scowl.

“How could I not? Doesn’t it get difficult to play lacrosse with, though?” She asked.

“Nah, I just put it up like anyone else with long hair.”

“Well, senior year is when Scott chopped off all his hair, and we won the championship that year. Maybe you should do it for some good luck symbol” Stiles suggested.

“Stiles, senior year we lost in the first playoff game” Boyd said, giving him a weird look.

“What? I could swear we had an undefeated season!”

“That was junior year. Senior year we got our asses handed to us.”

“Why am I remembering senior year as one of triumph and celebration?”

“Because it was senior year. Plus, that’s when you and Derek started dating” Lydia said matter-of-factly. Stiles blushed. Everyone laughed.

“Wait! I thought you and Pa started dating after you graduated!” Claudia exclaimed, sitting up now in interest.

“No no no, we started dating after I turned eighteen.” Stiles waved his hand at her.

“Yes. And that was when Stiles Stillinski lost interest in anything that wasn’t Derek Hale” Erica said.

“Hey! I had interest.” Stiles protested.

“Derek also checked out. He didn’t touch his thesis for weeks” Boyd added.

Derek merely shrugged. “I would have married him then and there if he would have let me”

“Really?” AC said, gaining interest, “You knew even then?”

“That Dad was the one? Of course. But he shot my first proposal down”

“No!” Erica exclaimed, looking scandalized.  Lydia looked delighted to hear.

“I did not shoot it down! I accepted it, on the basis that we wait until after I graduate college to get married! My Dad would have murdered me! And then brought me back to go to UC Davis.”

“Wait, but you guys got married after high school!” Parker said to his own parents.

“Yes we did. Unlike Stiles here, I believe in answering the calls of the heart” Erica said.

“Okay. But we are forgetting that Boyd had just inherited his Aunt’s café. You guys were eighteen and with your own business. Derek was a starving academic still working on his PhD, and Stiles was beginning his freshman year as a math major.” Lydia argued.

“Thank you Lyds! And I never said no. Just that we had to wait” Stiles defended himself.

“So that’s why you weren’t freaking out when you guys got engaged! You had already been so for three years!” Erica said accusingly.

“And then, five months after Stiles graduated college and a month into me starting my new job at the high school, we got married” Derek said, looking straight at his husband. Stiles looked back, remembering all of their time together. They both reached out, holding hands and sharing a gaze.

“And then three years later, we welcomed you two lovelies into our lives!” Stiles said to the twins, breaking out of his haze.

“Wait a minute, doesn’t that mean you two have an anniversary coming up?” Boyd asked. Stiles and Derek didn’t hear the smirk in his tone. Nor did they see the venomous look Lydia shot him.

“Mhm, this Saturday” Stiles murmured, smiling at Derek.

“I already have reservations at our favorite restaurant for dinner. We’re just having a quiet day with the family.” Derek said, not really paying attention. He and Stiles were lost in each other, holding hands again.

“So! Moral of the story, get married as soon as you’re ready? Become a half before you are truly a whole?” Claudia asked indignantly.

“The moral of the story is to do what works for you, Superstar. Everyone is different. Aunt Laura never let any societal norms tell her how to raise Talia. She got married when she was ready, not for anyone else’s sake.” Stiles said, breaking out of his stupor.

Before anyone else could respond, Haley came running out yipping and barking, Raina running after her. Derek groaned, running after the animal as well. Everyone else simply laughed, watching the show in front of them.

“So Stiles, is that nail polish I see?” Erica asked.

Xxx

“Bark bark! Baaaaaaark!”

Stiles cannot remember when they changed their alarm to a dog barking. It’s pretty effective. But why wasn’t Derek turning it off?

And what was that growling?

“Who’s turn is it?” Derek grumbled next to Stiles.

“Hmmm?” Stiles mumbled into his pillow, he turned over to shut the alarm off. He was still confused when he saw the alarm clock read 6:00 AM, and wasn’t even making any noise.

“Der, is that you barking? Go back to sleep”

“I don’t bark.” Derek shot at him angrily, “That is the sound of lazy teenagers”

Realization hit Stiles as he saw Derek get up from bed, seemingly getting dressed to walk the dog.

“No! No no no!” Stiles said, shooting up from bed. “Derek you are not walking that dog! Who’s turn is it?” He ran out into the hallway, checking the schedule they had up for feeding and walking. Claudia’s turn.

Stiles marched over to Claudia’s room, Derek trailing after him.

“Stiles, let her sleep. She has a quiz today” Derek said, trying to reason with Stiles.

“No way!” Stiles banged on Claudia’s door, “Claudia Evelyn Hale! It is 6:00 in the morning, and it is your turn to walk Haley! Get your butt out of bed right now!” A minute later, Claudia came slouching out, low growl under her breath.

“Why does her bark have to be so loud?” She asked sleepily.

“Seems it didn’t wake you up, maybe she should bark louder? Or maybe we could have just waited until the barely trained puppy gave up on her owners and did her business in the hallway?” Stiles asked.

“Dad! No! I’m sorry okay?” She knelt down on the floor to hook the puppy on to her leash.

Before Stiles could respond with a rant about responsibility and duty, Derek cut in: “Okay, we are going to head back to bed for a bit more rest. Thanks for getting up, Claud. Please don’t make us get out of bed early again.”

Derek dragged Stiles back to their room. As soon as they closed the door, Stiles fell right onto the bed, groaning, Derek laying down right next to him.

“Derek, I knew this would happen.”

“Stiles, just lay down relax. We still have a bit more time before we need to be up.” Derek tried to reason with him.

“Der, this is just the beginning! You see, we are going to end up being the only ones who feed and walk the dog! They need to understand that they asked for the dog, they need to take care of it. And you were going to walk it! We discussed giving them the responsibility.”

“Stiles, we’ve barely had the dog for two weeks. They are learning, but they’re also teenagers. Give them time to adjust to the schedule. Stop working yourself up, please.” Derek asked, but Stiles was already getting up and getting dressed.

“I’m gonna go take my meds and start on some work. I’m still swamped from taking off.”

“Dammit, Stiles. You didn’t take off; you were in the hospital recovering. You’re supposed to be taking it easy.” Derek said, sitting up and reaching out to Stiles. Stiles shrugged him off.

“I’m gonna head downstairs. Maybe you can go for a run or something”

As Stiles headed downstairs, he passed by their destroyed bathroom. Checking the envelope that they had pinned on the wall, he saw that they were 312 dollars away from their goal. Well, at least they were getting somewhere on this front.

He stood leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking coffee as he read through his work emails. A few minutes later, Raina came gliding down the stairs, looking immaculately put together as always.

“Good morning Sunshine, what are you doing up this early?”

“You’re not the only one who wakes up from an obnoxiously loud dog barking.” She grumbled, resembling Derek so much at that moment that Stiles’ heart ached a little bit.

“Dad, would it be ok if I tried out this new muffin recipe I found? I finally have the time it seems.”

“Sure Sunshine. Be careful with the stove.”

For the next twenty minutes or so, they worked in silence. Stiles watched his youngest daughter as she glided around the kitchen, completely in her element. Derek has told him countless times that she took after his mother. From time to time, Stiles couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness, knowing he will never meet the incredible matriarch that Raina took after. 

Stiles was washing dishes when he heard Claudia come back home. He looked up to see Haley bounding into the house. Raina shot the dog a scowl before going back to her baking. A minute later, Claudia came slouching into the kitchen. She came behind Stiles, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face between his shoulder blades.

“Well, good morning Claudia” He said, rinsing his hands off and drying them, Claudia clinging on the whole time.

“Unghh” She mumbled into his back, snuggling in deeper.

“Can I make you a cup of coffee? Waking up early can be pretty tough” He said sardonically.

“Daaaaad”

Stiles turned around in her arms, running his hands through her hair and giving her a kiss on the head as she burrowed her face into his chest. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for school? Your brothers are going to be up soon”

“Too late! Already up!” Caleb came strolling into the kitchen, AC following behind him. They both sat at the table, where Raina had just put a tray of muffins down.

“I didn’t hear you two come down to use the guest bathroom” Stiles said, frowning.

“Didn’t have to, Pa let us use yours.” Caleb replied, before taking a huge bite of a muffin and spilling crumbs everywhere.

“Caleb! You are such a slob!” Raina scolded, shoving his shoulder. Caleb retaliated by turning and chewing with his mouth completely open in Raina’s face.

Trying to think over the bickering going on, Stiles was still trying to understand. Derek let them use their bathroom? The bathroom that they had agreed would not be used by the teens so that they were forced to share the guest bathroom, where they would feel more motivated to make the money and fix their bathroom?

“Hey Princess, try not to let Haley wake up the entire house before you rise from your bed chambers next time?” AC snarked at her, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh shut up. At least I walked her when it was my turn”

“Wait, what? What does that mean?” Stiles asked her.

“Father, I believe your eldest son here neglected his walking duties yesterday, and instead enlisted in the help of his dear Pa.” Caleb stated.

“Whatever, I just needed sleep from typing up that essay, and Pa said he would walk her, just that one time.” AC shrugged.

“Well, the lazy-ass speaks the truth” Claudia threw at him, earning herself a growl from her twin brother. She growled right back.

“Hey! What did I say about growling at each other?” Derek suddenly appeared in the kitchen, throwing Claudia and AC looks. Both of them immediately stopped. Derek walked over to Stiles, pecked him on the lips, and went to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Pa! Don’t forget we have the team lunch at the café in two days, this Saturday! One o’clock sharp!” Claudia told him, exchanging a knowing look with her siblings.

“Got it. Claud, go upstairs and start getting ready for school, I’m leaving in twenty minutes.”

Stiles stood there, mouth dry with shock. He watched as his family went with their usual morning routines, bickering and shouting as they all sat around and had breakfast. So, Derek has been walking the dog for the kids?

Before he knew it, Allison was honking outside to pick up Raina for school, and the rest of the kids were getting ready to leave.

“Learn a lot, get educated!” Stiles said, barely above speaking level. Then, he remembered: “Don’t forget dinner at Grandpa’s tonight! Plan accordingly!” He told them all.

“Stiles, you’ve barely eaten your breakfast” Derek said next to him. Stiles looked down, noticing his half-nibbled muffin. He looked up to see Derek giving him a worried look.

Before he could reply, Calen came over and stuck his head in between them; “Pa! I need to get there early so I can get the good table in Chem lab for me and Charlotte! Crunch time!”

 Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles, getting up. He gave Stiles a kiss on the head. “Don’t forget to take your meds later” He told him, and headed out to the car to leave. Before Stiles knew it, he was alone in his kitchen, still staring at his muffin in confusion.

Xxx

Later found Stiles packing up his things, getting ready to leave work for the day.

“Stillinski!”

“It’s Stillinski-Hale, Thatch, you know that.” He said, looking up. Thatch, his supervisor, was standing at his door. Since Stiles started at the firm years ago, Thatch has always been one step ahead of him in the corporate food chain. Thatch has always been a bit of an asshole, but everyone thought that. The general philosophy of the office was to steer clear of him.  

“Too many syllables. Stiles, it’s three o’clock.”

“We spoke about this. My days end earlier now, I have a heart condition I need to keep in check.”

“I know, but I need you to come up with the estimates on that broken window case. It shouldn’t take you more than ten minutes”. More like half an hour, Stiles thought. Broken window estimates were standard, and not something someone in his position should technically be doing.

“Yeah, okay Thatch, I’ll get those to you right away” He took out his calculator and began typing, when he realized Thatch was still there.

“Stillinski, one more thing.” Stiles tried his hardest not to correct him again. “I need you to investigate a client tomorrow morning. He’s claiming his leg is damaged from work and unusable for a while, but I'm sure he's been lying.”

“Thatch, I haven’t done a stakeout in years. Isn’t that what we have the entry levels for?”

“Our two stakers are out tomorrow. Gina has the flu and Phil is on vacation. I need you to nail this guy.”

Bullshit, Stiles thought. Any pencil pusher could park in front of a guy’s house and take a picture of him.

“Is this because of the promotion I’m in line for?” He asked. Even as he spoke, he couldn’t believe his own gall.

Thatch’s smirk quickly melted into sneer. “Promotion? Your name is in the running because your inability to hold a serious conversation and spineless flirting distract from your utter incompetence and mediocrity. We both know I’ll be receiving that job. “

“I am the lead forecaster in this whole goddamn office, and my software model was leagues above yours. You don’t scare me, Thatch. I’ll stalk your client tomorrow, and I will get that promotion.”

“You’re on, Stillinski. I’m sure the firm is willing to promote a guy who just started cutting his days by two hours.” And with that, Thatch finally left his office.

“What a fucking douchebag” He muttered to himself, packing the rest of his things up and getting the hell out of that office. He just wanted to go home and relax with his family before they went to his dad’s for dinner tonight.

But of course, the universe had other plans for him. As soon as he got in his car, his phone rang.

“Hey Mellissa”

“Stiles! I was wondering if it were possible to bring over tonight some of those organic juices you brought with you last time. Everyone really loved them, and they were good for John’s cholesterol.”

“Sure thing, Mel. I guess I should get some of that stuff for myself now that I have Caleb watching my diet.”

“What goes around comes around!” He heard his Dad shout in the background. They both laughed.

“Okay then! We’ll see you all tonight!” And she hung up.

When he got home, he only found AC and Derek there. AC was relaxing on the couch, playing video games, and Derek was sitting on the table grading papers.

“Where’s the rest of the brood?” He asked, sitting on the couch with AC. He grabbed a console and starting playing with him. Haley padded over and rested her head on his lap.

“Caleb’s working at the vet’s, Claudia’s working at the café. Raina’s upstairs doing homework. She told me my games disrupt her thinking process.” He replied, not looking away from the television.

“I would have to agree with her” Derek cut in, as he tried to focus on grading his papers.

“And what about you? No homework or work?” Stiles asked.

“Aunt Kira told me that they closed early tonight, didn’t need me. I’ll get to my homework later, It’s not due until Monday.”

“Ok, well I’m going to go head to the store before we leave tonight. Melissa asked me to pick up some of the healthy stuff for my dad.” He said, getting up from the couch.

“You must have loved hearing that” Derek said, looking up at him with a grin.

Stiles tried to grin back, “I’m sure he’ll love seeing me eat healthy tonight as well”

He was still upset about Derek helping the kids to walk the dog, but really, he just wanted to discuss it with him later tonight. Maybe after the kids go to sleep.

“Hey Dad, can I come with you? I need some new protein powder.” AC asked.

Stiles knew that he didn’t need protein powder, but he wasn’t going to question him about it. He never questioned spending more time with his kids. “Sure Ace. Let’s get going”

As he headed out, he felt Derek grab his arm. “Stiles, are you ok?” He asked, piercing green eyes seemingly staring into his soul. Stiles sighed, Derek really did mean well. And how could he resist those beautiful fingers grasping his arm?

“Yeah babe. Just Thatch giving me trouble at work. I’m fine.” Derek didn’t look convinced, but Stiles didn’t have the time or desire to convince him now.

“Alright Bud, let’s head out.”

Xxx

Stiles was really, really just trying to figure out an appetizing flavor of veggie burgers. They had quinoa, soy, and plenty of other strange combinations. He stood there, staring at the freezer in the frozen aisle. AC was next to him, trying to help him decide on healthy choices.

“Hey Dad, did you know that last week I did seven haircuts? And three blowouts”

“And I couldn’t be prouder” Bean sprouts? What were bean sprouts doing in a burger?

“The homecoming dance is coming up, Claudia’s been giving my number out to all the girls she knows at school, I think it’s going to be really good for business.”

“That’s great babe. It’s good to establish yourself early, so long as it doesn’t affect your schoolwork.”

“Yeah, right” He replied. He was quiet for another beat, then-

“Remember a few days ago, when Parker’s family was over for dinner?”

“Do I ever. Erica has been texting me nonstop about them beating you guys in basketball. You gotta crush them next time, Ace.”

“Well, uh, I’ve been thinking a lot about how you and Pa said you guys decided you wanted to get married in high school.”

That got Stiles’ attention. His head snapped up, giving his son his full attention.

“Yes. I also remember saying that we decided we weren’t going to get married until I graduated college.”

“Yeah, but that was because Pa was still in school, and you were going off to college! Neither of you had a steady income. The hairstyling business is really booming! If I had more time to build it, I could make serious bank!”

“Andrew, I know you’re not talking about dropping out of school, right?”

“Parker’s parents said he can take more control of the bookshop once he graduates. We’ll both have jobs! We can get jobs, and move in with each other! Start life already!”

“What the heck is the rush? You want to throw away your education to get married at sixteen?” People were starting to look at them, as they argued in the frozen aisle.

“Dad, I’m not throwing anything away! I’m just starting early. Why do I need college anyway? I already know what I want to do. Plus I would be seventeen by the time we get married.”

“You can go to business school! Learn how to run your own business, maybe open your own salon. Do you know how hard it is to get a job without a diploma?”

“I already researched it!” AC was sounding desperate now, “The Stanton school for Beauty will accept you into their program if you have a GED! Dad I’ve already been saving up!”

“And Parker spoke to his parents about this?” Stiles couldn’t believe Erica or Boyd would encourage this.

“Well, um, he’s speaking to them tonight.”

“I see. Kid, if you and Parker really love each other, you won’t need to drop out of school and get married to prove it! Your relationship can withstand a few years of unmarried bliss”

“I can’t believe this! I thought you would be understanding! I’ve thought this out responsibly!”

“Responsibly? You call dropping out of high school being responsible? AC, is somebody pregnant?” Shit, this was not the time or place for this discussion.

“Jesus, Dad! No! I’m just trying to build a life with my boyfriend, that you seem hellbent on stopping!”

“Okay, that’s it. End of discussion until we can find a reasonable time and place for this. Also, Pa should hear this.”

“Pa did two Masters and a PHD! I need you to back me up for him!”

“Andrew Hale, let’s go.” He grabbed the first three boxes he saw and made his way to the checkout counter.

On the drive back, Stiles couldn’t help but focus on one thing AC said. What did he mean when he said he was saving up? How could he have done so if he were putting in money to fix the bathroom?

When they got back to the house, Stiles saw that Caleb and Claudia had gotten home from their jobs. Derek had been relaxing on the couch with Claudia, but he looked up as soon as they walked in the door. He must have smelt their emotions.

“Come on, we have to get going to Grandpa’s.”

“I’m not going” AC said insolently.

Stiles looked to the heavens for strength. “Yes, you are Ace. Not a discussion.”

Derek looked between his son and husband in confusion. What on earth had happened when they went out shopping? To his right, Claudia seemed to know exactly what they were arguing about. He couldn’t figure out if it was because of their twin’s intuition, or she just knew what AC had been going to talk to Stiles about. Since he was adamant that twin telepathy was fake (No Stiles, our children cannot communicate with their minds), he assumed it was the latter.

“Why should I go to dinner with someone who wants to ruin my life?”

“Andrew” Derek warned, getting up to help Stiles. He was really worried Stiles would stress himself out too much.

“I’m not even going to attempt to counter that ridiculous claim.”

AC looked like he wanted to argue more.

“Andrew Charles Hale. I’m done discussing this. We’re all going to Grandpa’s. Do not test me.” Stiles said with finality.

Shit, Derek thought. Stiles never got so stern with the kids, usually he left Derek to be the harsh one. He must really feel strongly about this argument. He looked over at Stiles to give him a reassuring look, but he got a sort of betrayed look from him in return. That left him in total confusion, but Stiles isn’t usually the one to hold his feelings in for long. They’ll talk about it later tonight.

AC headed out to car, metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. The rest of the kids headed out as well, keeping their comments to themselves.

It was a tense car ride. Stiles assumed Claudia and AC were communicating through their twin telepathy (Yes Derek, it’s a real thing). Derek kept looking over at him with puppy dog eyes as he drove. Stiles felt them even as he looked out the window, trying to think of anything besides his son dropping out of school. He felt a buzzing on his lap, and looked down to see Malia calling him.

“Hey Malia”

“Stiles! I just want to let you know that Jackson is in town”

“Uh, okay. I’m assuming he wants to talk things out with you?”

“Yeah, but he wants to mainly spend time with Gemma. He’s going to ask you to come to the full moon gathering tomorrow, I know it.”

“And you want me to tell him no?”

“Listen, I don’t care if he comes or not for myself. But Gemma is finally getting settled here. She’s made friends, and is getting comfortable with your pack. I don’t want her estranged pregnant father to come and mess everything up.”

Stiles snorted. “That sounds reasonable. Listen, Malia, if he asks to come by, I’ll tell him no. But if Jackson wants to talk to Gemma, he’ll find a way to do it.”

“I know, I just need a little more time. Thanks for understanding, Stiles. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

He looked over at Derek, who gave him a questioned look. “Just Jackson and Malia drama.” Derek nodded in understanding. He looked over at Stiles, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh, keeping his other hand on the wheel. Stiles shook his hand off. He didn’t want to get in it with him in the car, with the kids right there, but he also was pissed enough that the hurt puppy look Derek gave him did nothing.

 Before either of them could say anything, Claudia shouted from the back of the car, “Can someone turn up the radio? Please?!”

Xxx

Dinner was distracting, to say the least.

They had spent the first hour getting to know Liam at the table. From what Scott had told Stiles, Stiles had the impression that he and Kira were planning on eventually adopting Liam, who fit into their family immediately. Scott also made the decision to let Liam in on the whole werewolf thing, from what Stiles understands.

“Okay, let me get this straight, so this teacher is actually obsessed with trolls?” Scott exclaimed, making all the teenagers laugh.

“He is! He even has a stuffed troll on his desk!” Claudia said, giggling.

“And he said that trolls will eventually come out of the shadows and rule over the human race!” Kai added,

“For the freshman, he told us if we didn’t hand our essays in on time the trolls would jump out from hiding under our homes and bite off our noses” Caleb threw in.

“Derek, do you know this teacher?” Kira asked him, while the whole table erupted in laughter.

“Pa! Tell them what he said about Dad!” AC said.

“Stiles had come in to visit me for lunch, and he met Mr. Fulton. Later, Fulton told me that Stiles had all the wit and character that the trolls are looking for, and that he’ll be useful to them when they take over.” Derek said, bursting out in laughter. Stiles chose to give off a look of pride, while the Sheriff rolled his eyes at his son.

“What kind of school am I sending my children to?” Scott asked incredulously.

“He happens to be a damn good teacher. He has a brilliant mind, and can turn any kid into a star essay writer with the proper care and attention.” Derek remarked.

“I say leave him be! Can’t a man nowadays have a hobby? So, his is troll research!” Stiles announced to the table, making the kids laugh again.

“Wait, are trolls actually real too?!” Liam asked, eyes wide. The entire table lost it.

Xxx

Family is a wonderful thing, Stiles thought, as he looked around the room. He loved how his and Scott’s families have gotten so close over the years. Scott says it’s because their friendship was of such epic proportions, that it’s awesomeness spilled over to the next generation. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was it, but he was incredibly grateful for whatever force gave them the extended family that was the McCalls. Right now, he was admiring the comfort and ease Claudia had with Kira and Melissa. In her stage of life, having those female figures was important for her.

He was sitting there, admiring her beauty when his father appeared next to him.

“You know, son, she’s just like your mom was at that age.” The Sheriff said to him, sitting down and handing him a beer.

“Dad, she has quite a few Hale features.” He took the beer from his dad, both men angling away from Caleb, so he didn’t see the alcohol consumption.

“It’s not just the looks. Although that hair is definitely your mother’s. It’s the spirit, the passion. Watching her takes me right back to high school, when I fell in love with your mom. You’ve got a real firecracker on your hands.”

Stiles looked at his dad, seeing an unrecognizable expression on his face. Stiles thought he saw nostalgia, but it faded in a heartbeat.

“Don’t I know it. She keeps my life interesting. They all do, they’re all incredible.” He said with wonder, gazing at his family.

“Son, you’ve raised yourself one hell of a family.” The sheriff said, clapping him on the back.

Stiles let out a sigh, “Yeah, and now we’ve added a puppy to the mix, because I am apparently insane.”

“Dogs are good for teenagers, it teaches them responsibility.” The Sheriff said wisely.

Stiles snorted. “Tell that to Derek. It’s like we’re on completely opposite wavelengths when it comes to teaching them lessons. I want them to walk the dog, he does it for them.” He looked over at his husband, who seemed to be in a deep discussion with all the boys.

“Sounds like you two need to have a conversation.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” He said, lost in his thoughts.

“Stiles, something else is bothering you.” His dad said, giving him a piercing stare.

Stiles sighed, “AC is trying to convince me to let him drop out of high school, go to beauty school, and move in with his boyfriend.” Even as he said it, he couldn’t believe his own words.

“Wow, well I guess they wouldn’t be your kids if they did anything half ass, now would they?” His dad asked with a smirk.

“I know he’s in love and not thinking straight, but he seriously thought I would be okay with it!” He ran a hand through his hair, leaning back.

“Well you just said it for yourself kid, he’s not thinking straight”.

“Well, now me telling him ‘no’ makes me responsible for breaking his heart and crushing his dreams, apparently”.

“You shouldn’t do it alone, do it with Derek. You guys are a team in this”.

“Yeah, a team.” He mumbled, thinking about what that means. He sat watching the room for a while longer. Derek was so good at working with teenagers. He was able to get on their level, really connect with them. It’s what made him an excellent teacher and coach. Right now, he was on the floor, with Kai, Hiro, Liam, Caleb, and AC all watching him with admiration. God only knew what he was lecturing them on. Stiles only wished he brought that leadership home. But when it comes to his own kids, Derek turned into a pile of mush.

He noticed Scott sit down with the women, and he figured it was okay so crash their party now.

“So, how are my favorite ladies doing?” He asked, putting an arm around Raina as he sat down on the couch with them.

“Claudia here was just showing us her homecoming dress” Melissa said, smiling.

“I got it in a deep forest green, which AC says is totally my color. And he has an eye for these things.” She rambled on, showing Kira and Melissa a picture of her dress on her phone.

Not for the first, or second time today, Stiles was once again confused. “Claud, you bought a homecoming dress?”

“Yes! Isn’t she a beauty?” She replied. She seemed to have understood her blunder right as she was saying it. “But I, uh, paid a deposit to the store months ago, for when I wanted to choose the dress.”

“Okay….” He didn’t believe it for a second, but he couldn’t fathom where she would have gotten the money from.

Xxx

When they got home from dinner, AC hung back as the rest of the kids headed upstairs to their rooms. Derek sighed, he supposed they were all going to spend several hours glued to their computers before falling asleep. No more family time tonight.

He saw AC pull Stiles aside and whisper frantically to him. Stiles seemed to not be having whatever it was that AC was saying. Derek didn’t bother listening in. He knew Stiles would tell him soon what was going on.

Soon enough, AC stormed away to his room.  Stiles looked worn out when he turned to Derek. “Come on, Sourwolf. I want to discuss this in our room.”

Derek couldn’t agree more. With several nosy pairs of supernatural ears in the house, they would be safe within the confines of their soundproofed walls. Stiles nearly slammed the door behind him when they came inside the room.

“Alright Stiles, what’s up?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Andrew wants to drop out of school, take the GED, go to beauty school, and move in with Parker. Oh, and Parker wants to stay in school, but only because when he graduates he’s going to take over the bookstore part of the Lunar Café and expand the business, of course.” When he finished, he sat on the bed, looking up a Derek for a response.

“Okay.” Derek started to process it all.

“Okay? That’s it? No, ‘That’s definitely not happening’? I can’t believe you’re even considering this!” Stiles got up from the bed, and began pacing throughout the room.

“I didn’t even say anything! I’m just trying to understand the situation.”

“Understand what? Our son wants to become a high school dropout, Derek. Your immediate reaction should be no!” Stiles threw at him.

“Am I not allowed to even consider AC’s feelings in all of this?”

“So, what? Let him pursue the absurd reality of getting hitched at seventeen?”

“Stiles, we were just as stupid in love like they were. Can you imagine how he must be feeling?” Derek was starting to feel attacked in this moment. Why was Stiles lashing out at him like this?

“Don’t you dare make me feel like I’m being the cold one here. I’m not saying they aren’t in love. But we were responsible, and didn’t get married that young. Jesus Derek, do you really think this is a smart move? But it doesn’t matter, right? As long as we give him what he wants and he’s happy?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Derek asked heatedly.

“Everything I do, every time I want to teach our kids something or give them a consequence, there you are undermining everything! We’re supposed to be a team!”

“We are a team! Stiles I didn’t say anything! I wasn’t implying that we should let him drop out.” Derek said franticly.

“What about this morning? You were ready to just let Claudia get away with ignoring her job of walking the dog!” Stiles accused.

“That’s one time, Stiles! Our daughter had a quiz she was up late studying for, and she was tired.”

“Don’t even try to lie to me, Derek Hale! AC told me you walked the dog for him also! Do you understand what you’re doing? You’re making me look like the evil father who only cares about lectures, while you go ahead and be their savior! You are literally working against me. We are raising these kids together, and we need to be on the same page!” Blood was rushing to Stiles’ head. He could barely hear himself think.

“Dammit Stiles, I’m sorry if I’m not as obsessed as you are about teaching them lessons! Who the hell cares if I let them get an extra thirty minutes of sleep? Are you seriously mad at me for letting our children get rest?”

“Don’t you fucking dare make me seem like the overreactor here. Obsessed? So me wanting to raise our children to be responsible adults is obsessed? I can’t try anything without you countering me! I had to convince you not to just pay to get the bathroom fixed three times! And then you go ahead and let them use ours! We were supposed to make them share the guest bath downstairs, so they understand consequences.” Was Derek seriously not getting this? His heart was hurting, every inch of his body felt like it was protesting every word of this conversation. But the truth was that if he didn’t say it now, it would just build up and fester into something much uglier. And that was something he never wanted. So he stood his ground.

“Consequences? Stiles we were already taking their hard earned money, so what if they used our bathroom? If anything, it made our lives easier. None of them think that you’re too harsh.”

“That’s not the goddamn point! You were going behind my back on an important parenting decision, and abandoning me.”

“Everything is about accountability and lessons! It’s like you don’t even give a shit that these are actual kids with actual struggles. You keep pushing them!” Derek burst out. He regretted it the second he said it, and yet he was glad he did.

“Oh, so now I don’t give a shit about my kids?” Stiles spat.

“That’s not what I fucking said.” Derek’s eyes started glowing red.

“No, you’re implying I’m a terrible parent who doesn’t care about my children’s feelings. When I crashed my jeep, my Dad made me pay every cent for those repairs! He raised me the same fucking way I’m trying to now. Are you saying my Dad is a shitty parent?” Stiles knew he was sounding petty, but he just couldn’t help what he was saying. It’s like everything that’s been swimming around in his brain for days came pouring out.

“Oh come on, Stiles. You know that had more to do with him not being able to pay those bills! We’re in a much better situation than that.”

Oh no he fucking didn’t. “My father was fully capable of paying a goddamn mechanic bill, Derek. We weren’t living in squalor. He wanted to teach me accountability, and he did. Having money has nothing to do with being a responsible adult. Are you going to be paying for their mistakes in ten years? Twenty?”

“Jesus, I know. I’m just saying we don’t need to make it seem like we need their money to fix the bathroom. Why not just make them mow the lawn?”

“Because that isn’t a direct consequence of their actions! That doesn’t teach them anything! _We agreed on this._ ”

“What are we teaching them? That one mistake means giving up all of your money?”

“No, Derek. Teaching children that their actions have direct consequences teaches them to evaluate them more closely. Jesus, with you letting them use our bathroom, I don’t even know what motivated them to put money in at all-

 Stiles stopped short. It was like a light was flicked on in his head. He paled instantly, looking at Derek with betrayed eyes.

In that moment, Derek regretted every word he said tonight. He swore to himself a long time ago that he would never be on the receiving end of that look.

“You’ve been putting money in the bathroom fund, haven’t you?” He asked quietly.

“Stiles, I-

“That’s how AC was able to save up, and how Claudia bought her dress. Of course none of them were putting in their own money, you let them use our bathroom anyway. How much have any of them actually put in? Has it been you the entire time?”

“You were riding them so hard, Stiles! I just wanted them to keep their hard earned money”

But Stiles wasn’t listening anymore. In a somewhat zombie like trance, he walked over to the bed to pick up his pillow.

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to sleep in the guestroom tonight, Derek. I just need some space to think.”

Derek moved to block the door. “No, Stiles. Let’s talk about this more. I was just trying to help them out, it’s not only our money, just a couple hundred dollars”

Stiles let out a miserable laugh. “Derek, we can talk later. Please move out of my way.”

“No, baby I love you. Please don’t walk out. Please stay.” Derek said desperately.

“Derek, move out of my fucking way.” The anger was coming again. The hurt and betrayal were swimming around in his eyes.

Derek stepped aside. It felt like his heart was being shredded into a million pieces as he watched Stiles grab his pajamas and walk out of the room. He collapsed onto their bed, staring at the wall and wondering what the hell just happened.

Xxx

Stiles stormed down to the guest room, shut the door, and fell onto the bed. He let out a muffled sob into his pillow, not wanting the kids to hear his distress. After calming down, he looked around the room. He remembers the day, years ago, when the whole family got together to decorate the guest room. There were signs full of rainbows and butterflies from Claudia, who was still a little girl at the time. He found the carefully painted and detailed posters from AC, who was an artist even then. Caleb, who had built pipe cleaner chains, had hung them around the room. And there were the papers with globs of paint from Raina, who was only a toddler when they did the project.

Raising young children, though messy and exhausting, was so much easier for them as a team. There was a clear right and wrong in what they should and shouldn’t do, and they agreed on everything. Safety first, and an overabundance of love and support. Then, as the kids got older, there were more discussions, more details that needed to be worked out. Caleb was diagnosed with ADHD, Raina’s anxiety got worse, Claudia started to rebel, and AC struggled for years to get comfortable in his own skin. But through it all, they did it together. There was never a moment when he doubted Derek’s judgement, and he had assumed that the feeling was mutual.

Now, Derek was secretly contradicting everything Stiles wanted to be as a parent, and sitting on the bed, looking around at the room that his family decorated years ago, he’d never felt so alone.

Xxx

Derek and Stiles had had most of their argument within the walls of their soundproofed room. But what Stiles hadn’t realized, as he stormed downstairs to the guestroom, was that at that exact time, Raina had been in the kitchen. She had decided to try out a new lunch to be made tomorrow for everyone, and wanted to prepare the ingredients in advance.

When she saw her Dad rush into the guestroom, and heard the door slam, she began to panic.  She immediately sent out a text to their sibling whatsapp group.

**Raina Hale to Hale Warriors: 9-1-1, Dad’s sleeping in the guestroom tonight.**

**Claudia Hale: What? Are you sure? Maybe he just needed 2 get something.**

**A.C Hale: I just listened. Dad’s crying in there right now.**

**Caleb Hale: sHiT. What do we do? Anniversary party is in 2 days!**

**Raina Hale: Should I tell Uncle Scott? Aunt Laura? We need to do something!**

**A.C Hale: Maybe I should talk to one of thm, see what happened and try 2 fix it.**

**Claudia Hale: No way Ace. Let’s just wait, see what happens over the next few days. For all we know it cld all blow over 2morrow.**

**Caleb Hale: Alright, hope that plan works!**

**Claudia Hale: It will. Everyone just go 2 sleep and we’ll c what’s happening 2morrow.**

xxx

Stiles couldn’t sleep. He had found a Harry Potter book to relax him, and had had a relaxing cup of tea. No matter what he did, he couldn’t find a single moment of rest. The last time he and Derek slept alone, it was when the kids were much younger and Derek had gone away on a three-day long conference. All six of them were miserable, and Derek never went on another one again. He lay there staring at the ceiling, trying to find sleep.

Meanwhile, Derek was going nuts. He had no idea what was going on in Stiles’ mind, but he figured it wasn’t good. To calm himself, he had done forty push-ups, but that had just made him more keyed up. His wolf was going crazy, somehow knowing that something wasn’t right. How mad was Stiles? Was he going to sleep at Scott’s tomorrow? He couldn’t take this, he needed Stiles here now.

He sat in bed, trying to grade papers, and failing miserably. He couldn’t focus on anything. His mind kept replaying the picture of Stiles’ hurt face to him. Every time he tried to close his eyes, all he heard was their argument on repeat in his head. He wiped away tears, remembering the things they said to each other. He and Stiles had never had a fight like this. Sure, they argued. But they were always able to discuss things, and be rational when listening to each other.

Derek agreed with everything Stiles wanted to teach the kids. He cared just as much about responsibility and maturity. But he couldn’t explain why it was so hard for him to dish out consequences like Stiles could. He wanted to tell Stiles that he was sorry for everything he said, and that he would get on board with him for everything from now on. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, and that he needs him.

He lay there, thinking about the past twenty years of marriage they’ve had. He must have been lost in his own thoughts, because he didn’t hear the door creak open. It wasn’t until he felt the dip of the bed, that he looked over to see Stiles climbing into bed with him, giving him a meaningful look.

Derek moved over for him, saying nothing as Stiles stretched out on his side and looked at him. He saw Stiles’ hand reach out, taking his own as he inched closer. They both remained silent, staring at each other as they both started to gradually relax.

Derek knew that this didn’t fix anything. Stiles was still angry as hell, and Derek knew that they had a long conversation ahead of them. But in that moment, he also knew that eventually they would be okay. It was with that comforting thought that he finally drifted into sleep, Stiles’ hand in his own.

Xxx

When Derek woke up that morning, a part of him was wishing everything that had happened was all just a dream. But when he turned over and saw Stiles’ side of the bed empty, he was hit with the bitter truth. In place of Stiles’ head, lay a folded note on the pillow next to him. He reached over and read, not quite comprehending.

_Had to leave early to go on a stakeout. See you at the game tonight._

_-S_

A stakeout? Stiles hadn’t gone on one of those since Caleb was in diapers. Was this really where he was? What if he just couldn’t stand to be in Derek’s presence anymore? Derek shook away the thought. Stiles probably just forgot to mention it to him in the heat of it all last night, he decided. He then began to pay attention to the noise that had woken him up in the first place, someone was knocking on his door.

“Come in” He grumbled, wiping at his eyes as he tried to perk up. He looked up to see Raina coming into his room.

“Good morning, Sunshine. How can I help you at 6:30 in the morning?”

“Where’s Dad?” She asked, looking around the room suspiciously.

“He had to leave early today for work.”

“Well I want to get started on making lunches. I found a new recipe that I want to try for quiches.”

“And you need me to come down and cook with you.” He said, not really asking, since he knew the answer.

“Well, you and Dad still see fit to treat me like a baby who can’t use an oven by herself, so yes. Usually Dad cooks with me.” She said bluntly.

Derek sighed. It was too damn early to deal with preteen angst. “Ok, how about me and Dad talk about letting you work the kitchen on your own, as a trial basis?”

Her entire face lit up. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. But for now, I’m gonna come down and cook with you until I have a chance to talk to Dad about it.”

Her entire face lit up. “Yes! Thank you Pa! See you downstairs!” She ran out of the room.

After washing up, he headed downstairs to help Raina out. Not that she needed any help, she was a force of nature when it came to focusing on what she wants.

Later, when all the kids were downstairs and eating breakfast together, Derek remembered something.

“Ok pups. Tonight is the full moon, but we also have mine and Claudia’s game. We’re gonna skip pack dinner at the café, and you guys are going to have dinner here with dad while me and Claudia are at practice. After the game, we’ll all go to the pack house together.

They all nodded as they got up to pack their things for school. A car honk outside pulled Raina out as she went to catch the carpool.

As Derek followed his kids out to the car, AC pulled him aside;

“Pa, where’s Dad?” He asked, looking seriously into his eyes.

“He had to go on a stakeout early this morning” Derek replied told his eldest, being able to look him square in the eyes.  AC was growing at an alarming rate. At sixteen, he was almost as tall as Derek.

AC gave him a skeptical look. “A stakeout? He’s one of the head analysts in the firm.”

“I don’t know, Ace. Maybe they were low on interns this morning.”

“Did he…” AC seemed to swallow his words, looking down at the ground somberly.

“Did he what, AC?” Derek tried to follow what was going on in his son’s head.

“Did he leave because he was mad at me?” He looked directly at his father’s eyes, a tear threatening to leave his eyes.

“Oh no, Ace. He really did have to go. Dad loves you so much, you know that right?” Derek clasped his son on his shoulders, trying to put as much meaning as possible into his words.

“I know you guys fought about me. If it weren’t for me, you would be happy right now.”

“Andrew, you can’t let yourself go down that path. Dad and mine’s issues are our own, and never your fault. Just keep being you. That’s all we want” He told his son, giving him a kiss on the head. AC nodded, heading over to the car.

Before getting in the car, Derek shot off a text to Stiles:

**Derek Hale: Are we going to talk at all?**

Derek knew Stiles was sitting in a car, probably for at least an hour at this point, to take a picture of some guy. Yet, it still took a few minutes to get a reply.

**Stiles Stillinski-Hale: Of course. Later.**

Derek sighed. With Stiles still angry and needing his space, he knew that was the best he was going to get. He set off to the car.

Xxx

If there was anything in the world needed to make Stiles hate his job, it was stakeouts. He did them for his first year at the firm, but quickly climbed the latter to the programming and analytical side of the industry. Years later, here he was sitting in a car and waiting for some poor fellow to leave his house.

Finally, Stiles saw the guy walk out his door. As Stiles expected, he had no limp. He sighed, not really in the mood to see Thatch’s smug face when he cut the disability on this guy. He turned off his video camera, got out of his car, following up behind the guy and tapping him on the shoulder.

The man flinched, turning around to look at him. “Who the hell are you?”

“Good morning sir, Douglas Chapp?” Stiles asked.

“Who wants to know?” It didn’t seem like Stiles caught this guy on a good day. Too bad he doesn’t give a fuck.

“I believe the correct response is ‘Good Morning to you too’”.

“And again, tell me who the fuck you are.”

“Alright Mr. Chapp. I’m feeling generous this morning, but if you don’t cut this tough-guy bullshit, that generosity might just go out the window with your dignity.  I’m not at all in the mood to lose a guy his job. So, why don’t I make this very simple, so I can get back to my desk. I work for Faray Insurance.”

As soon as the man heard ‘insurance’, he blanched. “Oh shit.”

“Aha, finally a proper response. Now, I have this video here of you leaving your house without a limp-

“Alright listen. My leg started to feel better a week after the incident. But my daughter, she’s goin’ through a tough time right now. I wanted the extra time to spend it with her, get her back on her feet.”

“Listen, Mr. Chapp. I didn’t get into the insurance business to ruin lives. I’m a programmer, not a shark. I could seriously not give a shit that you’re taking advantage of the system. But, I do need a video of you limping, so I can show the company that you still need the disability time. So why don’t you head on back inside, grab a cup of coffee, and come back out?”

The man nodded. “Thank you, I really do appreciate it man.”

“No problem. But I just want to warn you, they’re going to send another person in a few weeks to check up on you. You better watch out.” With that, he bid the guy farewell, and headed off to the car.

Xxx

When Stiles got back to work, all he wanted to do was get back to his desk and eat his lunch in peace. Then, he remembered that since he left early today, he was eating his own hastily packed sandwich instead of whatever delicious lunch Raina made that morning.

Mood souring more by the minute, he was heading down the hall to his office when he was stopped by non other than his boss, Rick. (Or as Erica and Scott like to call him, Rick the Dick).

“Hey Stiles, glad to see you finally made it back from that stakeout. Not sure why Thatch sent you, I told him to find an intern.”

“Not a problem, Rick. I never minded an earlier morning.” Jesus, when did he become such a kiss-ass?

“Ah, well. I’m sure it won’t come as a surprise to you, but you are our prime candidate for the upcoming promotion.”

“Yes. And I am fully prepared to take on the position if given the opportunity”

“Of course. And with you moving back to full time after this little break, we’ll be thrilled to see it happen”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, I’m doing less hours because the doctor said to take it easier.”

“Sure, sure. Take another week while you’re at it, we can all use an extra vacation, huh? But then we’ll see you full time soon!”

“Yeah Rick, sounds great.” Fucking asshole. Vacation? More like major open heart surgery.

“Oh, Stiles. I almost forgot. You have a few visitors in your office waiting for you!” And with that, Rick the Dick strutted away.

Who the hell was in his office? Please, let it not be another school disaster. Or maybe it was his Dad? Whatever he was thinking, he was completely thrown off when he saw who was waiting for him.

“Nice digs, Stillinski, view isn’t half bad for this shithole.” Jackson said as a greeting.

Stiles tried to process. Jackson was in his office, with Danny by his side.

“Jackson, lovely to see you here. I hear I owe you congratulations. And this shithole happens to earn me quite a salary. So shut the fuck up.” He replied, fake smile on his face spread wide.  He then turns to Danny. “Danny! It’s great to see you. How long has it been?”

Danny grinned, just a dimply as ever. “So this is where the world of corporate programming has taken you, huh?”

“Yes it is. What can I do for you two lovely men?”

“Cut the shit, Stiles. You aren’t even a little surprised to see that I’m in America. I know you and Mal talk.” Jackson sneered. Danny rested a hand on his knee, trying to soothe him.

“Why yes, I do believe she mentioned something about her soon-to-be ex being in town.” Stiles said, coming around his desk and taking a seat.

“Don’t try and act like you know a thing about my marriage, Stiles.”

“Anyway” Danny cut in, using that magical soothing way about him, “We heard Malia’s joined the pack again”

“Yup. She’s coming to the full moon gathering tonight. But you knew that already, right Jackson?”

“Can we come?” Jackson looked hopeful as he asked Stiles.

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to sound apologetic. “Listen guys, usually we don’t mind people joining us, but Malia asked us not to let you come. I don’t really want to get in the middle of this, but if you want to come you need to talk to her. Derek doesn’t like excluding people, but he hates tension even more.”

“Can you please explain why the hell it’s okay for Malia to keep me from my daughter?” Jackson was getting angry now.

“From what she’s told me, she’s not the one that doesn’t want you there. Dude, I really don’t want to get in the middle of this, just talk to them.”

“Sure. Thanks for nothing. Have fun dying at this dead end job, Stillinski.” Jackson spat, before getting up and storming out.

“Its Stillinski-Hale” He muttered.

Danny gave Stiles a meaningful look. “So you think we should try talking to Gemma? She won’t listen to Jackson.”

“Has she seen him yet?” Danny shook his head. “Ok, so maybe she’ll respond differently if she saw him in person, not just sending her emails. She’s a teenage girl, they like to hold on to things. But if you want to come tonight, you need to make sure she’s okay with it.”

Danny nodded. After hearing Jackson call for him, he bid Stiles goodbye and left.

Jesus, Stiles thought. What a morning.

Xxx

Derek was seriously not having it with this class. Usually, the school gave him the honors classes. But since this year, Caleb was in the freshman honor’s history class, Derek ended up with the remedial freshmen class. He wasn’t saying that any level was better than the other, but he could definitely see a difference in the behavior of this class, versus the other grades that he taught.

He had a masters in education, a PHD in history, and coached girls’ varsity basketball. Yet, he could not seem to be able to get this class under control.

“Okay okay, Mr. Hale, I have a real question” One of the particularly nasty kids said.

“Zander, I would really appreciate it if you let me finish my point, and not interrupt. And it is Dr. Hale.”

“I’m just sayin’, Dr. Hale, why aren’t we reading about all the Mesopotamians getting lit? It’s cultural relevance.”

Before he had to answer that, the bell rang to end class and, thankfully, lead them into lunch break. Derek seriously needed to wind down before he had to deal with AP US History.

When he got to his Isaac’s usual table, he was surprised to see Claudia and AC waiting for him, along with Riley, Kai, and Parker. That was until he remembered that it was Friday, and he and Isaac did SAT prep with the kids on Fridays.

When he got closer, he noticed that Isaac had already begun quizzing the kids in math. Also, that Caleb and Charlotte had joined the group.

“Okay, what is the order of operations in algebraic equations?”

“Oh! I know! Parenthesis, exponent, multiply, divide, add, then subtract! Pemdas!” Charlotte exclaimed, smacking the table.

“Ugh, no fair! You were given the gift of a quick tongue! Give us another question Uncle Isaac, I know I can beat her” Caleb said determinedly.  

Derek smirked as he sat down with the group. The world won’t know what hit ‘em when Caleb and Charlotte graduate.

“Hey Professor, Uncle Isaac is supposed to be helping us study, not hosting a game for you and Charlotte” Claudia said to Caleb.  Derek suppressed a groan. He really wasn’t in the mood to hear another argument.

“Wow, so just because we’re younger, we can’t appreciate education? Age discrimination much?” He quipped, Charlotte giggling beside him.

“Listen, I just really want to actually study for the test, so I’d like a chance to answer a few questions” Kai said, scratching his head.

“Yeah, Dad, can’t you just ask us the questions? Why do we even let them participate?” Riley asked Isaac.

“Uh, well” Isaac stuttered.

Derek couldn’t take all the arguing. “Enough!” He exclaimed, startling everyone at the table. “Caleb, Charlotte, you need to let them study. Their test is in a month.”

“But Pa! You always said education should be available to everyone!” Caleb said, bringing out the doe eyes.

“I mean it, Caleb. You and Charlotte can sit and listen, but you need to give everyone else a chance to study.” He tried to be as nice about as possible, but just like last night, those beautiful auburn eyes looked at him with hurt.

“Fine! We don’t need to sit here and be treated like babies. You guys were going too slow anyway” He stormed away, Charlotte following after him.

The table was silent. “Well?” He said, feeling ashamed that he snapped at Caleb in front of everyone, “AC, what’s the different between serendipity and surreptitiously?”

And they went on for the rest of the lunch break. Derek quizzing them non-stop on vocab, while Isaac tried to throw in a few math questions here and there. The ending bell rang, and the kids got up rather quickly to head to their next class. Derek and Isaac both had a free period after lunch on Fridays, so they hung back as the cafeteria emptied out.

“Okay, big scary Alpha, spit it out.” Isaac said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Derek grumbled.

“You’ve been in an awful mood all morning, and you just snapped at your kid”

“It’s the full moon tonight, I get antsy” He retorted.

“Bullshit, you have the best control that I’ve ever seen.”

Derek groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I had a major blowout with Stiles last night.”

“Oookay. About what? You guys are usually pretty good at working things out.”

“Not this time. He’s so angry with me. He almost slept in the guestroom last night.”

Isaac snorted. “For me and Ally’s biggest fight, she went to her Dad’s place to sleep. I woke up the next morning to a crossbow on my pillow with wolfsbane arrows, and a note from her dad saying if I didn’t fix it he’d put the weapon to good use.”

Derek shuddered. He had to give Chris Argent credit, he would probably do something similar if someone had hurt one of his kids.

“Jesus”

Isaac nodded solemnly, “Yeah, I got to the kitchen and found him sitting with Riley and Jamie, giving them breakfast and talking to them about how he’s always there to take care of them if anything were to happen to me. On the other hand, Cody was conceived during all the makeup sex.”

Derek groaned again, “Too much information, Isaac.”

Isaac held his hands up. “I’m just saying, it won’t last forever. Everyone says things they regret during a fight. Stiles probably feels just as shitty as you do right now. You sit, talk, makeup, then go back to being the sappy couple everyone knows and hates.” Derek nodded. All he had to do was talk to Stiles. He just had to wait for when Stiles will be ready.

Xxx

Stiles was really, really trying to hold it together. He had come home later from work than he had intended, but with the promotion coming up he really couldn’t leave time to slack. What he had arrived to see was an absolute madhouse. Caleb had chosen this time to try out some new type of leash on Haley, who did not appreciate it. He was chasing the puppy around the house, who was barking up a storm. AC was on the couch with Parker, both too lost in talking with each other to really care about anything else. As soon as Stiles had walked through the door, Raina had jumped at him to start cooking dinner. He had looked for Derek, and found him shooting hoops outside with Claudia to warm her up.

“Dad, remember you need to put exactly two pinches of coriander before adding the lemon” Raina was trailing after him in the kitchen.

“I know, Raina. Did you pack the sandwiches for Pa and Claudia? They have to leave for practice soon.”

“Almost, but we only have romaine lettuce, not iceberg lettuce. Should I still pack turkey? Or should I do bacon cheese now?”

“Its fine, Raina, pack whatever you think is best. Just do it soon” But she wasn’t consoled.

“Ok but Dad the tilapia should have exactly fourteen minutes to bake”

“I know, Raina.”

“Did you grease the pan? You need to grease the pan so the food doesn’t-

“Raina! I really need you to take three steps back. Stop tailgating me, please. Just please, please give me some room. Can you do that? If you can’t then I am going to ask you to please move into the living room.”

“I just want to make sure you’re doing it right!” She said, getting upset.

“I know baby-

“No! When we cook, we cook together! That was our deal! But you’re just doing things without me today and that was not our deal! This wouldn’t even be an issue if you and Pa would just let me cook by myself!” She shouted, and then ran into the living room.

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm himself using the breathing techniques he learned from Kira. He moved on autopilot throughout the kitchen as he packed sandwiches for Claudia and Derek, and finished up dinner for the rest, trying not to let it get to him when he heard the slow soothing sounds of Beethoven’s Fifth coming from the piano room.

A few minutes later, Derek came into the kitchen, red faced sweaty. Damn him and his eternal sexiness.

“Why is Raina playing piano? Why isn’t she in here with you?” He looked concerned, as he should be. Raina was an excellent piano player, but she often played to sooth her nerves.

“We had a little spat in the kitchen.” He replied, looking down at the red peppers he is currently chopping into tiny pieces.

“Did you not share the steps with her as you cooked? You know it isn’t good for her anxiety if-

“I KNOW, Derek.” He snapped, slamming his knife down. “Yes, I know my daughter and her anxieties. I do care about her, and her feelings, contrary to what you might think” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. He saw Derek’s face shift from hurt to anger.

“Sorry, I guess I just thought you were trying to push some life lesson onto her at her expense.” He retorted, grabbing his and Claudia’s sandwiches and walking out of the kitchen.

Stiles cursed himself for being such an asshole. He knew Derek didn’t think that about him. He was just worried about Raina’s health. He really needed to talk to someone about this. He hates fighting with Derek more than anything. He also wants to resolve things with Raina, but instead he just heads over to the living room, where he finds Parker, Claudia and AC on the couch.

“Hey Superstar, don’t you need to head out with Pa soon?”

“Yeah, just waiting for him to get off the phone.” She said.

“Alright. Mr. Boyd, I assume you’ll be eating with us tonight?” He addressed Parker.

“Uh, yeah. Is that okay? I was gonna head over to Claud’s game with you after.” He said, smiling and nudging her in the ribs.

“Yeah, and Kai and Riley are gonna meet us there also. Kai couldn’t take off time from the bookstore shift and Riley’s mom wanted her to babysit Cody for a bit” AC added.

“As long as it’s okay with your parents that you’re missing the dinner part of pack night. I don’t want Erica on my tail later, your mother is a fierce and unstoppable force when she’s angry.”

Parker grinned. “Don’t I know it.”

“Alrighty. Where’s Caleb?” As soon as he asked, Caleb came barreling in the house from the back door, Haley running in the opposite direction from him. He stood there, trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time.

“New…..collar…….needs…….improvement. Will try again later. I’ll let her……calm down…..now….” He puffed, collapsing on the ground.

“You are a werewolf how are you so worn out?” AC asked him, snickering.

“Raw talent” He responded, shutting his eyes.

Derek came into the room again. “Alright Claudia, let’s head out. We shouldn’t be late to practice.” He said, clapping. Derek walked over to Stiles, whispering in his ear, (though he knew they were all listening to him), “That was Malia. Apparently Jackson did something right, because she’s letting him come to pack night tonight.”

“Huh, ok. Danny too?” He asked hopefully.

“Yup, should be interesting. Alright, see you later at the game?” He asked, giving him a hopeful look. Stiles melted, regretting all of what had gone down earlier.

“Yeah Sourwolf, we’ll be there. Good luck, I love you.” He gave him a peck on the cheek, and turned to Claudia; “Good luck my incredible Superstar! You’re gonna kill it” He said, smothering her in kisses as she tried to scramble away, laughing. He watched as the two walked out the door, Derek slinging his arm around Claudia.

He looked at the rest of the kids; “Alright bunch, let’s get ready for dinner so we can be on time for the game. AC, go get your sister from the piano room. Caleb, I need you to make sure Haley’s calm so that she doesn’t fuss too much in the car.” He said this last part as he was gently nudging his youngest son with his foot on the floor, who was still lying flat with his eyes closed. A split second later, he grabbed onto Stiles’ leg and shot up, looking panicked.

“Dad, do you mean to say that we are bringing Haley to pack night?” He asked, looking like Stiles just told him he was going to be castrated.

“Caleb, she’s a barely trained puppy, we can’t leave her alone in the house for a night.” He said, not at all phased by Caleb’s drama.  When he didn’t look at all consoled, he continued; “Kid, you can take her running with you tonight. She’ll love it.” That seemed to brighten him up a bit.

AC came back into the room with Raina in tow, familiar scowl on her face. Stiles put on a happy face, wanting to look like he had his shit together for the kids. “Alright my lovelies. Let’s eat”

Xxx

Later at the game found Stiles with Riley, Kai, AC, Parker, Caleb and Raina all cheering like madmen for Claudia, who was a force to be reckoned with on the court. Stiles was proud to say that all of his children possessed the capability to express a healthy amount of spirit. They had their own cheers for Claudia, as well as signs that said things like “We <3 the Coach” and “Claudia Hale is our Superstar”.

When halftime came, they all sat down on their bleachers, red faced and panting from all the cheering they did. Stiles had just sent Raina and Caleb to go get snacks, while he sat and checked his emails. He felt some sort of presence hovering over him, and he looked up from his phone to see a man approaching him, scowl present on his face.

Stiles observed the guy. He was shorter than himself, but definitely buffer. He had jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes. He didn’t seem angry about anything in particular, rather just overall pissed off. Before Stiles could ask him if he did anything to upset this guy, the man beat him to it with his own question;

“Ay, you’re with the Coach of this team?” He said, voice calm.

“Yes” Stiles said warily. He was glad to see that AC and his friends weren’t paying attention to what was going on. Did this guy have a problem with gay people?

“You’re married?”

“Yes, we are.” Stiles responded with conviction. He tried to square his shoulders and look more intimidating.

“Fuck, man. Your husband’s been doing a hell of a job with my kid, Yevgeny. Kid’s been a real punk lately, not sure what’s up his ass. I think it has something to do with his bitch of a mother coming around and trying to fuck shit up. No worries though, your man’s been real patient workin’ with him.” The guy stuck out his hand, “Mickey Milkovich”.

Stiles was a little shocked, wondering what kind of name was ‘Yevgeny’.  He shook the guy’s hand, noticing the knuckle tattoos on his fingers. “Nice to meet you. It’s always awesome talking to parents of the other kids on Derek’s team.”

“Yeah. Well I just wanted to say that me and my partner really appreciate everything your man’s done for him. Hold on, he’ll want to meet you too. Hey, Gallagher! Get the fuck over here!” He called out behind him. A few surrounding people gave him nasty looks, one particular woman looking scandalized. Stiles looked over to see another man approaching, with a little girl around Raina’s age following him. This guy was much taller, with bright red hair and a kind smile.

“Hey Mick, who’s this?” He asked, with a calm air around him. He seemed perfectly at ease with the way people were staring at Mickey.

“This is Coach Hale’s husband and family. I was just telling him about how his husband whipped Yev into shape this semester.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you! I’m Ian Gallagher, Yev’s other dad. This is Stella, his younger sister.” The girl with him looked up at Stiles, with somewhat of a daring look in her eyes.

“Look, I’m gonna go check on Yev to see if the jock needs anything. This place is a fuckin’ madhouse. You comin’ kid?” He asked Stella. The girl brightened up, beaming at him as she replied, “Yeah Daddy! Let’s go!”

Stiles watched the entire exchange with fascination. While Mickey seemed like a real hard-ass, his husband and daughter seemed to adore him with open admiration. Ian must have noticed Stiles’ perplexed look.

“He comes off a bit rough around the edges, but he’s really a big softie. Don’t tell him I said that, though. He’d kick my ass” Ian said, fond smile on his face.

“Well I’m really glad Derek was able to reach Yeh…uh-

“Yevgeny” Ian supplied, laughing. “It’s Russian. His mother is from there. Svetlana just recently came back into his life, I think he hasn’t been taking it well. He’s a really sweet kid mostly. Coach Hale helped him deal with a lot though, we’re really grateful.”

“Yeah, Derek has a way with teenagers. It’s why the school was so quick to give him tenure.” Stiles said, laughing.

The warning bell rang for the next half to start.

“Oh! I should probably get back to our seats. Mickey hates being left alone with the other parents for too long. Listen, your husband is a really fantastic person. Yev has spoken above and beyond about him. You’re a lucky guy!” Ian said. With that, he headed back to his seat.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He said to himself. He looked out to the court, locking eyes with his husband. He shared a grin with him, and felt a tug in his heart, knowing that they were still fighting. He really needed to fix this.

Xxx

Stiles was so glad he learned how to control his heart rate when he was lying. He looked around at the group in front of him, observing how they were all squirming from nervousness.

“Alright, as mission leader, I’m choosing Claudia, Scotty, and Gemma for my team.” He announced to the table.

“What?! Dad we already know Uncle Scott’s a spy. Choose me! I’m clean!” Caleb exclaimed.

“And how do I know that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And I am not a spy!” Scott responded indignantly.

“Uncle Scott, when I said spies raise yours hands, you did!” Claudia said, giggling.

“That’s because I thought it was a joke! I wasn’t thinking right!”

They were playing resistance, and the stakes were getting high. Claudia and Riley were the ones to bring the game to pack night, claiming it was the greatest group game ever. Stiles couldn’t help but agree. After a long run in the woods and a game of football, they were too keyed up to go straight to bed, so their pack was all scattered throughout the house doing various things. Stiles was playing Resistance with Claudia, Riley, Scott, Liam, Allison, Parrish, Charlotte, Caleb, Jamie, Hiro, Gemma and Raina.

“Listen, I trust my brother Scott. If he says he isn’t a spy then I believe him. Since he’s a pretty bad liar usually. Sorry Bro” He said to Scott.

“No way! I’m sure Uncle Scott is a spy! Chose Jamie, she’s too sweet to lie about being a spy!” Riley said. Jamie shot her a smile.

“Aw, check out my girls getting along!” Allison said, grinning proudly.

“We can’t trust Uncle Stiles! I say we veto any of his choices and move on to Caleb!” Hiro said, banging on the table.

“Hiro! I’m hurt by such an accusation! That sounds like spy talk to me!” He said to the group.

“I am telling you, Uncle Scott and Riley are at least two of the spies! I can see it in their eyes.” Caleb tried to convince everyone.

“Why are you so insistent of the spies? Maybe you’re one, Caleb!” Gemma said suspiciously.

“Okay! Enough discussion! Let’s all vote on Uncle Stiles’ pick. If majority say no, it moves on to Caleb anyway” Charlotte said authoritatively.

The group all threw in their chips. The mission didn’t pass.

“Oh come on guys!” Stiles said, frustrated.

“We’re two and two with the spies. One more failed mission and they win!” Raina said, nervous.

“OK, I know exactly what I’m doing. I choose me, Hiro, Raina, and Aunt Allison” Caleb said, reassured.

“No way! Do you see that mischievous look in Allison’s eyes? Totally a spy!” Stiles said

“Hey! I am not a spy!” Allison defended herself.

“Caleb! You _know_ I’m not a spy, right?” Charlotte said, looking at him through her lashes.

“Oh come on Caleb! You’re not gonna fall for that are you? She’s totally a spy!” Hiro said angrily.

“Uhm, I believe Char. Hiro, you’re out. Final decision.” He said with finality.

They all looked on nervously as the mission member put in their chips. Allison took the chips, mixed them up, and flipped them over one at a time. Pass, Pass, Pass, Fail.

They all let out a groan. Stiles, Jamie, Riley, Scott and Charlotte all let out cries of victory.

“Aha! Spies win!” Riley shouted.

“I can’t believe you!” Caleb said to Charlotte.

“Sorry not sorry, Caleb. That’s the way the game goes!” Charlotte said mischievously. Stiles laughed at the outraged expression on Caleb’s face.

“Wow, I could not be prouder of you as my daughter right now” Parrish said to her, giving her a kiss on the head.

“I knew Jamie was a spy! Riley was totally covering for her!” Gemma said, angrily.

“Not even mad I lost right now” Allison said, laughing with her daughters.

“From now on, people need to start listening to me!” Caleb announced.

“So you can let your girlfriend trick you again?” Hiro asked, smirking. Both Caleb and Charlotte blushed, looking down.

“She’s not his girlfriend” Raina said, smiling. The rest of the group sort of half laughed at the awkwardness.

“So, another game?” Claudia asked everyone, glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile, across the room Derek was sitting on the floor with Cody Lahey and Cece Parrish, playing Trouble.

 “How do you keep getting sixes” Derek asked Cece suspiciously, as she moved her pieces along the board.

“Just luck” She replied innocently.

A few feet away from them on the floor, Kai, AC, and Parker were sitting together and playing Magic! Derek saw they were tearing into a bag of chips and dip, deep in discussion about the game. He smiled to himself as he watched the three best friends stare at the cards, completely mesmerized by the game. AC and Stiles have tried many times to explain the rules of the game to him, but he could never manage to grasp what they were doing exactly. Nonetheless, they seemed happy, and that’s all Derek really cared about.

“Okay Pack, how about we bring out the sleeping bags and get the movie started, huh? We have a big day tomorrow “ Boyd announced.

“Why is tomorrow a big day for everyone?” Stiles asked loudly. Derek was wondering the same thing.

“He just meant that we all have different things that we’re doing, individually. Right, babe?” Erica interjected.

“Oh, uh, ya” He said, looking nervous for some reason.

Derek didn’t pay it any mind. He noticed next to him that while Kai and Parker had run off somewhere, AC had stuck around and was cleaning up after their game.

“Hey, Ace, why are you the only one cleaning?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Kai went to go talk to Claudia, and Parker went to help Mia with her sleeping bag” He replied, not even stopping as he swept up their crumbs.

“They aren’t cleaning though, why are you? Why don’t you wait for them to get back? Or ask them to stay and help?” He asked, getting up to help AC sweep.

“It’s my mess too. I should clean up my mess.”

“But aren’t you upset that you’re the only one?” He probed further.

“I mean, it’s annoying, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t still a mess. It wouldn’t get cleaned if I sat in protest. You always gotta clean up after your own mess.” He said simply, not even missing a beat.

Derek looked around the room. Caleb was cleaning up the massive car game he had played with everyone. Raina was rolling out everyone’s sleeping bags. Claudia was cleaning up the dining room table, which was littered with ice cream bowls and spoons. He couldn’t help but think about his and Stiles’ fight. Stiles always wants to teach the kids responsibility, and he has always been adamant that it’s important to instill into children at a young age. He always went along with what Stiles wanted, not really understanding it but wanting to be on the same page as he was with parenting. He has never been one to have the philosophy of “My kids are the best kids”, but his really were the only ones contributing to pack night, and acting above their age. He felt like an idiot when he felt the rush of pride; This was Stiles’ credit.

Across the room, Stiles was finishing up a proposal he had for work. He was so engrossed in typing on his computer that he didn’t even realize Danny sliding in next to him.

“You must really love your job, to be missing out on pack night to do it.” Danny said, ever present dimples on his face.

Stiles looked up. “Not exactly, just gotta finish this so I have the day tomorrow. Claudia’s having some big basketball luncheon at the diner, and I would really like to be there.” Stiles took a closer look at Danny, who seemed to be a little on edge. “You okay Danny-boy? You seem a little off”

Danny’s smile cracked a little. “How do you do it? The way you and Derek parent? How did you learn?”

Stiles let out a bitter laugh. “Trust me, Derek and I are not perfect.”

“Not just you two! Everyone here seems like they have their shit together. I’ve been coasting through life as this carefree bachelor, building my programming business and living peacefully. Then Jackson comes barreling into my life. And don’t get me wrong, I love him and he’s made me incredibly happy, but he’s pregnant and it scares the shit out of me.” He let out a breath, seemingly relieved at letting that all out.

“Listen, Danny, I don’t know what gave you the impression that anyone in this room has any clue what the fuck they are doing. Parenthood is all about winging it as best as you can, and hoping you make the right decisions. If you’re lucky, you have a partner who does it with you, and you both try not to fuck your kid up for life. For us, we were able to learn from our mistakes and try not to repeat them with the younger kids.”

“Your kids are great Stiles. Can I ask how you named them? I have no idea what me and Jackson are going to do. He seems to want to leave it up to me.”

Stiles looked at his kids, remembering the times when he was pregnant and figuring out those fresh decisions with Derek. “Andrew Charles is after Derek’s father and brother, who were both killed in the fire. Claudia is after my mother, and Evelyn means ‘life’. I wanted to give her my mother’s legacy, with more life. With Caleb, we didn’t have anyone to name after. Derek found Caleb, who was a character in the old testament. He and Joshua were part of a team of spies for the Israelites. While the other spies were trying to spread lies, he and Joshua were the only ones who stood up for the truth. Derek wanted it, because it meant that he would always stand up for what he believes in. I chose Leo, because I wanted to give him extra courage, of a lion.”

“And Raina?”

“Ah, Raina Leigh. When she was born, we knew right away that she was human. Raina means queenly, and Leigh means gentle. We somehow knew she would have a kind heart, but that she would always hold herself regally.” His heart ached as he thought of his family. He loved them so goddamn much. And he hurt Raina tonight, snapping at her.

“I don’t know what to do about Gemma. She’s barely talking to Jackson. I can’t even imagine what I would do if my kid wasn’t talking to me.”

“Dude, your situation is totally fucked up.  I said it earlier today, but Jackson really just needs to be patient with Gemma. She needs to figure out the situation for herself. It’s not black and white. Jackson and Malia were miserable, you and him fell in love. But you can’t be the one to tell her that, she needs to work it out on her own.”

Danny nodded sagely. “Thanks Stiles. So how miserable are you at your job?”

“Whuh-I’m not- It’s not like- they’re putting me up for a promotion!” He sputtered.

Danny grinned knowingly. ”Promotion equals happiness? Listen, I’m moving the business back here permanently. I _know_ you can code like a boss. What do you say you join my team? Starting salary won’t be as magnificent as partner in a firm, but it won’t be too bad either.”

Before Stiles could answer, Danny said “Think about it” and walked away.

He sat there, gaping at what just happened.

“Dude, you look like you were just told Mark Hammil wants to meet you or something.”

Stiles gave Scott a scathing look, who came and sat with him.  “You say that like it’s something not to gape about, Scotty. You would piss your pants if you got to meet Luke Skywalker.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I probably would. Remember when I hadn’t seen those movies?”

“Dark times, my brother. Let’s not talk about them.”

“Anyway, what’s up your ass? You and Derek have barely spoken the whole night.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott, the elegant speaker as always.

“We had an argument about parenting. Derek thinks that I’m too hard on the kids when it comes to teaching them lessons, and I think he’s too soft. A lot of hurtful things were thrown at each other. Just the same old in the Hale household.”

He was expecting Scott to give him a hug and tell him things were going to be okay. But Scott surprised him;

“Dude, did I ever tell you about this major blowout me and Kira had about the boys?” Stiles shook his head.

“It was before Kaito presented as a Kitsune. We thought he was totally human. Hiro was getting older, getting more skilled with his abilities. Kira wanted to teach Kaito how to fight with a katana, and I thought he was too young to be learning how to sword fight. I don’t know, I guess I wanted him to stay innocent a little bit longer. Well, after several ancient Japanese curses later, we finally reached an agreement that we would wait another year to teach him. Which was totally null after he blew out the electrical supply a month later, presenting.”

“That’s a nice story Scotty. Not that applicable here.”

“Well, I guess all I’m trying to say is that disagreeing about parenting style can hit really close to home. People get defensive. You’ll see, you won’t be able to hold out on each other for much longer.”

“Thanks, bro. How’s Liam doing?” And they chatted for a while about their lives, as brothers do.

In the living room, Derek was helping roll out the last of the sleeping bags when he saw Caleb alone, trying to set the TV up for a movie. He looked around and saw that Raina and Claudia were deep in discussion with Erica and Boyd. He couldn’t fathom what it would be about, but he also knew that he wouldn’t listen in. He decided to jump at the opportunity to talk to Caleb.

“Hey, Professor, can we talk for a minute?” He called out, catching Caleb by surprise.

“What’s up Pops?” Caleb tried to sound aloof, totally failing.

“Listen, Caleb, I’m sorry for today. I know you and Charlotte were just trying to participate with the group. I shouldn’t have been that harsh.”

“It’s okay, Pa. I know me and Charlotte can get annoying.” He said.

“No, I want you to listen very closely. Don’t ever let anyone make you apologize for you mind. You re who you are, and you should embrace it. Nobody can tell you otherwise.”

Caleb smiled, bright and wide. Derek’s heart warmed at the sight. “Thanks Pa.”

“How’s Haley doing outside?” Haley couldn’t come in because of Liz Parrish’s allergies.

“Oh she’s great! I’ve been checking on her every twenty minutes. She’s sad that she can’t come inside but the doghouse me and Char built her is top notch.”

“That’s great. It won’t break?” He asked cautiously.

“Uh, no. I don’t think it will”. Before Derek could say anymore, Caleb ran off to go check on Haley. Well, Derek thought, at least he could make things right with one person.

The Pack all got settled downstairs. The kids had their sleeping bags set up and everyone sat back to watch the movie. Derek sprawled out on the couch, Cece in one arm and Claudia in the other. He looked over to see that Stiles was laid out on the floor with Caleb, getting comfortable as well. He caught his husband’s eye, trying to relay a thousand words into his gaze. Stiles held the gaze and stared right back, and in that moment, Derek knew it would be ok.

Xxx

In the morning, Stiles woke up to an aching neck and a crazed pack house. He seems to have fallen asleep on the floor next to Caleb. He looked over to see Derek was just waking up as well. From the looks of it, he ha slept on the couch with Claudia and Cece at his sides. If Stiles wasn’t so confused right now, he would have melted into a puddle from how cute that was.

He looked around to see everyone else in the pack running around like headless chickens. He was confused as to why people were so stressed, wasn’t it just a regular Saturday morning?

He saw that Derek was sitting there, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He went over and put his hand on his shoulder, cupping it gently.

“Happy Anniversary, Sourwolf.” Derek took his hand and kissed it, nuzzling it as well.

“Happy Anniversary, Stiles”

“Oh good! You’re awake!” Erica came out of nowhere, looking way too alert for 9 am.

“Good morning Catwoman.” Stiles grumbled.

“And to you, my wonderful Batman. I need you two to get going soon, we’re all super busy.”

“With the luncheon? You know I can come early and help set up- Derek started.

“No!” She said a little shrilly. “I mean, actually it would be really great if you just showed up exactly at the time I told you. Uh, Stiles I need you to get flowers, and Derek should get donuts.”

“Donuts? And bring it to your café with a bakery?” He asked, getting more confused.

“Yes! Just do it ok? That’s how you can be helpful.” She said with finality, and walked away.

Stiles looked at Derek, “What does she need flowers for?” He asked, puzzled.

“No idea” He replied, truly baffled. They both sat in silence for about thirty seconds before all four of their children came running over.

“Pa can you please drive me and Claudia to the café soon? We’re going to help set up.” Raina asked.

“For a luncheon? That’s a little early don’t you think?”

“No! We need to go soon!” Raina insisted. Derek didn’t ask any more questions.

“And Dad, could you please give me a lift to the Dojo? I have a shift this morning.” AC asked Stiles.

“Yeah, and I need to take care of some, uh, things with Charlotte.” Caleb said ominously.

“Oh, sure thing. You need to go soon?”

“Yes!” They all said at once. Derek and Stiles shared a look of bafflement before they got on their feet and started getting ready for the day. Stiles pulled Raina aside before she ran off again;

“Hey, Sunshine. I’m really sorry for how I snapped at you yesterday. You were just trying to cook with me and I was short tempered.” He told her.

“It’s ok, Dad. I know you didn’t mean it. You should get ready for the day, we need to leave soon. And takes your meds!” She said, and then promptly ran away.

Xxx

In the car later, Stiles was driving AC to the Dojo.

“So, Ace. You’re going to work on an such an apparently busy morning?”

“Yeah, well Pa told me I can’t cancel on work just because things get busy.”

“Pa told you that?”

“Yeah, he said I need to understand that I made a commitment or whatever. Still annoying.” He said grouchily.

Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if Derek really was on the same page as he was with teaching the kids.

Xxx

At 12 sharp, Stiles was pulling into the parking lot of the café, getting ready to go inside for Claudia’s lunch. He had even bought the mysterious flowers. He was about to turn the car off when he got a call from work;

“Hey, Stillinski!”

“It’s Stillinski-Hale” He said, temper already rising. He was not in the mood for Thatch to kill his day.

“Yeah, whatever. We need you to come in today. There’s that exec that’s in from Michigan and we need you to prepare some things for him.”

“What? I can’t, Thatch! I have an important family thing.”

“More important than your career? Don’t you want this promotion?” He sneered.

“You know what? Why don’t you take the promotion and blow it out your ass, Thatch. And that goes for the rest of the assholes there as well. I’m done with your bullshit.” He said, hanging up. He expected to feel regret, or anger, but really all he felt was relief. Maybe he could take Danny up on that offer?

He was walking to the door when he ran right into Derek. They looked at each other, speechless, then both burst out at the same time;

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry”

They laughed.

“Der, I’m so sorry. I know you care about the kids and their development. You do want to teach them. I was angry and upset and I didn’t mean any of it.”

“No, Sti, I’m sorry. I know you just want to teach the kids responsibility and I doubted you as a parent and went behind your back and I’ll never do it again. You’re an amazing Dad.”

“I love you, let’s never fight again.”

“I love you too. Never ever.”

They both dropped whatever they were holding and ran into eachother’s arms. Derek wrapped his arms around his husband and held him close as he kissed him for all that he was worth. He felt Stiles’ hands run through his hair as he pressed his tongue in deeper, licking into his mouth and tasting him. It felt like he hadn’t kissed him in years, when it had only been two days.

After a few minutes, they broke away, panting into each other’s mouths. Derek had his hands grasping Stiles’ thighs, and Stiles had his hands buried into Derek’s hair.

“We should get inside, Sourwolf. Those parents are probably waiting for you.”

“Yeah” He agreed, taking Stiles’ hand as they pushed open the doors:

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” They were blinded by about a million of their friends and family all waiting for them.

Stiles looked at Derek, bewildered. “Did you?”

“No, I didn’t know” Derek answered, laughing.

They were swept away into a flurry of hugs and kisses. Stiles tried to look around as much as possible. Cora and Laura had made the trip with their families. Caleb had designed some sort of light-up sign. He spotted Raina’s signature bisquits and other treats with the food. It seems that this had been planned for quite a while.

“QUIET! QUIET!” Laura called out to the crowd. Everyone stilled as she made her speech.

“Today is about celebrating two of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. My baby brother and his amazing husband. To the two guys who were fathers to my daughter long before they had their own kids, who have been there for me time and again, and who never fail to make us all look bad in their glory. To Stiles and Derek!” She rang out, clinging her glass of orange juice. Derek walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

“And now! The lovely couple will lead us in a dance!” Lydia said, beaming at them.

They both heard the music, and lit up at the same time.

“Der! It’s our song!” Stiles said, smiling.

“Can I have this dance?” Derek asked, reaching out his hand.

_Someday, when I’m awfully low. When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, And the way you look tonight._

Sinatra’s voice sang over the speakers as they waltzed on the floor.

“You know, Derek, I think we did a pretty good job with those kids” Stiles told him. AC and Parker were dancing, as were Claudia and Kai. Raina had stepped onto the floor with the Sheriff, and surprisingly, Caleb and Charlotte were dancing.

“I think I’m going to have to agree. Our family is pretty amazing.” Derek said, looking into his eyes.

“Wow, twenty years down.”

“And a lifetime to go.” Derek promised.

“What are we going to do about AC?” He asked worriedly.

“Whatever it is, we’ll decide together.”

 _Lovely, never, never change_ _,Keep that breathless charm, Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight_

And they danced on, surrounded by their friends and family. And they knew it would all be okay. 


End file.
